Path to Greatness
by HighKeyMars
Summary: Naruto has his fair share of issues that were caused by the Nine Tails Fox, traveling to a new dimension is a new one. Watch Um Read as Naruto joins the group of Young Justice as he strives to be the Hero, he was meant to be. Pre-4th Shinobi War Pairings Naruto/MM will not come until much later after other is story will be dark/things that offend 1 rape scene update soon
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in a meditative pose right in front of the large waterfall of sage oil and attempted to gather Nature Charka to unlock Sage Mode. Pa and Ma, the head Sage Toad Summons, watched carefully, making sure that Naruto didn't absorb to much and turn into stone. Naruto eyes began to get orange markings around it and Naruto felt the senses of his body begin to expand. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled, however this was short lived as the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama who lived inside of him, awoke from a nap to find a strange source of power flowing around him. Focusing on this power, Kurama found that it was so potent, that should he absorb it, he would have no problem breaking free of his prison. So, with that in mind, Kurama pulled on the power and as it flooded Naruto's body and was draw into Kurama, Naruto's body couldn't withstand it and overloaded in Sage Charka.

Pa looked Naruto with caution as Naruto's body stiffened and then suddenly turned into stone. The stone cracked and shattered into a million pieces in a instance, and in a explosion of charka and negative emotions, Kurama ripped himself free of the seal and his normally blood red-orange fur was highlight by yellow. Kurama looked at the toads and said in a deep voice " **Thanks for the strange power, for that I will kill everything on this planet first, before I return here and wipe you pathetic insects of the face of the Earth.** " Pa looked at Ma with horror and said "What have we done?"

With Naruto

Naruto was surrounded by darkness. It stretched onward in every direction, no matter how far he walked, there was always darkness. Naruto sighed and said "What do I do now? I died I think. Maybe I did and now I'm stuck all alone in this endless void." A body less voice was heard yelling "You're not alone, just being judged." Naruto looked around as the darkness brightened and his surrounds became a giant white room.

There was nothing in the room expect for Naruto, A robed figure dressed in all white and a robed figure dressed in all black. Naruto looked at the two and said "Who are you guys?" The white figure spoke in the same voice that Naruto heard before, only now he could tell that it was female "I am Kami, God of your would. I am here with my brother, Death to judge you on you path to heaven or hell." Naruto seemed to deflate at these words and said "So, I really am dead huh? Well that sucks, I had so much to prove." Kami looked interested and Death smirked under his hood and said "What would you be able to prove? That you could die before you complete your destiny again. I don't think that will work for us, child of prophecy." Kami nodded and thought 'Smart, make him think that we don't believe in him and he will try to prove us wrong.'

Naruto glared at the two figured before him and said "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop the Kyubi from escaping, but to be fair, he is a force of nature that is said to have the strength of a god." Kami looked amused and Death looked angry at those words, but decided to let it slide for now. Kami looked at her brother and with some unseen facial gestures and said "Well since you failed to achieve your destiny, you will have to save this world from the evil that threats to ruin it. I hope that you are up to the challenge."

Naruto didn't get to respond before the whiteness and the Gods in front of him disappeared back into darkness and he collapsed into the void once more.

At Cadmus

Lex Luther was standing in the Project Kr containment room on sub-level fifty-four. His head scientist here at Cadmus, Dr. Desmond was trying to curry up favor in the pathetic leech like way that suited him. Lex looked at the clone of Superman and said to Desmond "You have been at work, I can see that based on the results of this cloning. It seems that with Human DNA filling in the holes in the Krypton DNA is working to our desired effect." Desmond nodded and replied "Yes, I am terribly sorry Mr. Luther, it seems that the instability of DNA of the people of Krypton is more suited to be used once they are mixed with Humans. I believe this is due to the planet they come from lacks a lot of the bare basics of Earth."

Luther nodded and exited the room, ignoring the disgusting pink interior of the room and walked into the elevator. Desmond followed after him and hit hit the correct buttons. Luther looked at Desmond and said "Well, it is hard to argue with results, but I asked you to complete a clone of Superman in 4 months and, so far at the 15 week mark, you've delivered you part of the bargain."

"Along with Project Kr, I have managed to nearly complete Project Blockbuster. I need some more test subjects, a mixture of humans and meta humans. I hope that within the next couple of weeks, I'll have cracked the code on that complex project."

Luther nodded and responded with "Hm, it seems that you've managed to get further along than anyone would have thought possible. I must say that I am deeply impressed with your ability to understand and complete such complex and rare problems. If this keeps up, there will be a spot on the Light with your name on it." DING!

Luther and Desmond walked out of the elevator and lobby onto the steps of Cadmus. Luther watched as his car pulled up and said "Until next time-" He was interrupted by a large crash right next to his car. Luther nearly ran down the steps and approached the crater with caution. Desmond peered over the edge and said "Sir, it seems to be a mid teenage boy. He has spiky blond hair, and is wearing a black and orange jumpsuit. How should we proceed?" Luther looked at his watched and then at his car and said "Take him into the building and store him next to our cloning chamber, as I want you to study his body and DNA to see what type of person can survive making a crater that big and still be breathing. Heal and experiment on him, that is all."

With That Luther shook Desmond's hand, who said "Let's see what makes you tick."

July 4th, 2015

The three young heroes were deep into Cadmus, and were already regretting it. They had come to investigate, but had somehow got caught up in a full battle. There were countless creatures down here that were constantly attacking them. Ever since they had met the Guardian down here, and something controlled his decision to not call the League, but to instead attack them. Robin looked at Kid Flash saying "We need to find a computer, that will allow us to throw them off of our trail." Kid Flash nodded and burst off into the unknown level. He returned in a couple of seconds and said "There isn't one around here, but there is an elevator that we can use." Robin looked at Kid Flash and Aqua Lad, who nodded and said "Let's get to it." They rushed to the elevator and Robin quickly hacked it and Kid Flash looked as the numbers went down, not up.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash screamed, but Robin replied "Yeah, but Project Kr is down on Sub level Fifty-Four." Aqua Lad sighed and shook his head, but agreed that they needed to find something that would justify their being here. The elevator opened and they rushed through the hall and came to a split. A figure came out of the right side and the trio rush to the left side and came to a room.

They entered and the door locked behind them. Inside was a pod the held a blacked hair teen and said "Kr". Robin walked to the console and began to filter through the data from it and said "This is a clone of Superman. He was cloned and grown in as little as 16 weeks. Not just that, but the Genomorphs are force feeding him information and the suit that he is wearing allows him to collect solar rays at all times."

Kid Flash looked at the pod and said "Guys, we can't just let them keep Superman's son as a slave." Aqua Lad agreed and said "Yes, free him." Robin nodded and began to type on his wrist keyboard. The pod hissed and opened up, and almost immediately, the person in the pod burst forward and decked Aqua Lad in the face. Aqua Lad jumped to his feet and caught a kick to the chest, and Robin attempted to hit him with a gas bomb, but was batted backwards.

Kid Flash rushed forward and launched a series of punches, that the teen from the pod had no chance of dodging and was stopped when his hands were grabbed and he was quickly and effortlessly knocked unconscious. The saved teen stomped on the downed Robin's head and got put in a master lock by Aqua Lad, who then electrocute him. The teen roared in pain, and did a reverse head butt and knocked Aqua Lad out. The teen look at the trio and the door opened and Desmond walked in and said "Good Job, Weapon Kr. I find your brutal ways to be the best way to get result. Now get back to your pod on sub level forty-two."

Sub Level Forty Two

Desmond watched as the trio of sidekicks awoke with a start as the cloning process began, and caused them immense pain. The trio looked at Desmond who smiled and said "I find that cloning humans to be much easier than anything else. So, I'll clone you, then dispose of you, and your roles that perform will your mentors can easily be replaced with my clones that are filled with my programming." Robin groaned and said "I am so whelmed right now."

Desmond left and the trio watched as the tanks in front of them began to fill with their DNA. "Hey, look at this, I've got some guests, I would offer you something, but I'm all tied up." Aqua Lad looked at Kid Flash and said "Now is not the time for jokes, we need to find a way out of here." Kid Flash frowned and said "That wasn't me."

"You're right, that wasn't you. It was me, the guy who is in a pod about 13 feet to your right." said the same voice as before. The trio looked at the pod that the voice mentioned and saw a pod similar to the one, Project Kr, was in. Inside was blonde teen with bandages wrapped all around him, who like them was restrained. "This is extremely uncomfortable and I would love all of you, I you could perhaps, I don't know, free me." Kid Flash scoffed and said "Yeah, let me get on that, right I after I find a way to free myself." "Well aren't you the greatest mind known to mankind."

Robin sighed and said "How about both of you just shut up and let me concentrate on escaping these bonds." Suddenly the door to their chamber was ripped off the hinges and in jumped Superboy. Aqua Lad looked at Superboy and asked "What are you here for? To fry us with Heat Vision or to free us?" Superboy squinted his eyes and focused on Aqua Lad before saying "Well, I don't have Heat Vision, so it looks like freeing you guys is my only option, I guess." Superboy jumped up to Aqua Lad's pod and ripped his steel cuffs that were bonding his arms and legs off. At the same time, Robin's cuffs released him on their own and he jumped down and muttered "Batman would have my head for taking so long to escape such a basic entrapment."

As Superboy unleashed Kid Flash, who stretched before saying "The whole League will have our heads for what happened here tonight. We've discovered a grave dark secret of Cadmus, that they are cloning people and creating weapons. Then, not only did we discover the bare surface of this secret, we found the gem of all gems, Superboy the son/clone of Superman." As Kid Flash finished his rant, the blonde teen in bandages off to the side coughed and asked "Where were we with the whole freeing everyone in the room not just the weird teens in the tights." Superboy moved before anyone could say anything else and punched through the glass of the blonde's pod. He pulled out the bandaged teen and set him on his feet. The teen groaned said "Thanks, next time feel free to be as gentle with me as you were with the others."

Nobody could stop Kid Flash from saying "Phrasing!" before Robin smacked him in the back of the head. Aqua Lad looked at the wrapped up teen and said "What is your name stranger?" The blonde blinked and said "You guys don't know who I am? I must say that this is a first, I was already pretty famous throughout the Elemental Nations before becoming the Toad Sage. I never expected to meet someone who didn't know me. So, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Toad Sage of Konohagakure." Robin looked at Naruto and said "Well, sorry to say that we've never heard of you, but from the way that you were talking about us before being weird teens in tights, I would say that you don't know of us either." Kid Flash sped between them and said "You can compare notes together later, how about right now, we find a way to blow this shit hole and then grab some tacos."

Superboy looked at Aqua Lad and said "Why would I leave Cadmus, it is my home. They have taught me everything that I know from the Sun to animals." Aqua Lad blinked at that statement and said "You know the names, but have never seen them yourself. We can show you the sun." Kid Flash fazed in next to them and said "Well, I'm like 99 percent sure that it's nighttime, but we can show you the moon and Superman." Superboy looked at the young heroes and his fellow Cadmus prisoner, then said "Alright, I'm in."

The group nodded and then a ground shaking roar was hear as Professor Desmond commanded the Genomorph army into full battle mode to capture of kill the young heroes. Naruto pulled off his bandages to reveal that while he had black pants on that were made of some other worldly material, he was not however wearing a shirt, thus revealing his muscly chest and arms, that were absolutely littered in cuts and scars. Naruto turned to Superboy and asked "How durable are you? Does that strength extend to more than just your arms or is your entire body that strong?" Superboy raised an eyebrow and said "My entire body is as strong. I don't know what you have planned, but if it can get us out of here, I'll allow. Suppose it works, but I don't like it and it isn't to bad there will be no consequences, but if it's really bad, I will not punch you."

Naruto chuckled and said "That was oddly specific, but doable." Suddenly a burst of blue energy blazed into existence around Naruto who in one swift movement grabbed Superboy by the ankles and spun. As Naruto picked up speed, he began to aim and with one heave, threw Superboy right through the ceiling above him and into the floor right under the main lobby. "You are so getting punched" was the only words from above. The trio of sidekicks looked at Naruto, who said "Well, going up before jumping up through the hole in the floor and landed next to Superboy who glared at him. The rest of the gang joined them in a couple of minutes and Robin looked at Naruto and said "Man, you are pretty strong."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head before someone said "Oh my goodness, how adorable are you little hatching's. Never the matter that I can not allow for any of you to reach the surface as you will undoubtedly report about all of this to the Justice League. I can't have no group of pint size sidekicks ruining all of my plans. I guess that this leave me with no choice, but to deal with the bunch of you upstarts, all by myself." Desmond looked at the group of future leaders and saw that they were all surrounding Naruto who finished whatever he was saying with "And then I throw a bucket of paint of him, before I sliced my pillow and slammed it over his body leaving him red and covered in feathers." The group burst out laughing and Desmond growled and yelled angrily "YOU BRATS, I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME." Robin snickered and said "Bro, we hear speeches about how we're going to and I quote 'Meet Our End' like every four days. By the way, your fly is down." Desmond looked down and groaned and Kid Flash snickered, then said "Yeah, you'd kill us alright. Death by disgust, what if we're beating the shit out of you and your thing came out and brushed up against us. We would probably just die of embarrassment."

Something inside of Desmond snapped and he yelled "That's it everyone dies, Humans, Aquatic Humans, Super Clones and Inter-dimensional Lifeforms." Kid Flash looked at Naruto and said "Bro, did you hear that, your from a different dimension. That is so cool, I can't wait to see how you compare to the people of our world." While Kid Flash was talking, Desmond pulled a vial full of blue liquid out of his lab coat and swallowed it. His body began to bulge in multiple areas and his skin ripped to reveal solid muscle. Naruto looked at the transforming scientist and said "So, we're just going to let this happen?" The team had no response as the scientist finished his transformation into the yelling blue creature. The twisted doctor had gone from a modest 5'10 to just over seven feet, his skin, the few pieces he had left, had a blue hue to it and all of his body was covered in rippling muscles. Aqua Lad looked at the monsterous figure in front of them and said to the group "I don't believe that he has tested this out on anyone before, maybe we can try to reason with him." Then to the doctor "Doctor, try and gain control of yourself, this isn't what you want."

His response was a kick to the face that sent him into a pillar. Naruto looked at the downed hero and said "I don't think that he is in control anymore, maybe it's time for me to take a shot at him." All he got was a groan and Naruto sprinted at untrackable speeds and landed a crushing punch to Desmond's face. Naruto smiled and watched as the scientist turned experiment flew through a wall. The smiled turned into a tearful frown as Naruto grabbed his arm and yelled "This hurts me more than it hurts." Kid Flash rolled his eyes and lowered his goggles before rushing forward with a barrage of punches that did nothing. For his troubles, he was promptly bitch smacked through another pillar. Robin looked at the broken pillars and formed a plan that was quickly scrambled by the elbow that knocked him across the temple. Superboy looked at his downed allies before launching a jump kick to Desmond's face.

Naruto made his signature hand sign in the same of a cross and said "Shadow Clone Justu." In a puff of smoke, an identical clone of Naruto was standing next to him. Naruto charged a rasengan and his clone grabbed his arm and spun, before releasing him aimed at the foe of the moment. Naruto yelled "TAKE THIS ! RASENGAN!" The attack hit and sent Desmond flying through the remaining 3 pillars on the left side. Robin jumped into action and said "Get him to the middle of the room. I'll do the rest." Naruto and Superboy nodded and together, they ran up to the downed form of Desmond and started to lay loose a beat down of epic proportions. Punches and kicks rained down on the transformed scientist with nearly no end in sight. Naruto grabbed the beat up experiment and throw him into the middle of the room.

Robin grabbed Aqua Lad's water pack and dumped the contents onto the floor covering the floor and Desmond in water. Robin with pin point accuracy hit the puddle of water with an electric-charged batarang hit the small pool of water and sent a pulse of painful electricity through Desmond's body. Desmond spasmed, before he awoke and once more began to roar in anger and pain. Robin clicked a button on his wrist mounted computer and an explosion went of on the last standing pillar. This caused the ceiling to tremble and within a mere few seconds the entire roof came down on his head. The teenage heroes scrambled out of the way and when all was said and done, the five of them were battered and bruised, but alive.

They all looked to Superboy who was staring into the nighttime sky. He face was full of awe and Kid Flash chuckled and said "I bet it looks a lot better in person, then some images that were forced into your head." Superboy, who had no response as he was still staring at the perfect full moon, could only nod. Naruto sniffed the air and said "Guys do you smell that?" The rest of the group checked for any smell that was out of place and came up with nothing. When they voiced this to Naruto, he grinned ear to ear and said "I smell the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the five of us." Superboy, who was standing next to Naruto said "Yeah, I think that we could be friends." Then without any warning, he lifted his arm and slugged Naruto in the face from the side and said "Yeah, this is going to be great. I will finally get to experience the world with my own eyes."

Naruto laid in a puddle of his own blood and asked "Nobody wants to take me to a hospital huh? You guys are the greatest asshole friends a teenage ninja could ask for." Superboy was staring at the moon, when he saw a figure come into view. This one figure came closer and turned out to be Superman. Then all of sudden, the air was filled with the entire Justice League. Batman jumped down from a green hand provided by the Green Lantern and said "Explain." The trio of sidekicks began to retell their story from the beginning, leaving out who Superboy really was out of fear.. Superboy and Naruto added in when asked and finally Superman noticed that Superboy looked really familiar.

Moving in a direct line toward Superboy, He grabbed the torn part of Superboy's shirt and lifted it to reveal a Superman like shield. Superman gasped and Superboy frowned and his anger flared "YEAH THAT IS RIGHT, I AM SUPERMAN'S CLONE. DEAL WITH IT." Superman groaned and Superboy looked at him with disgust. A blur was seen and when it stopped in between the Super duo, it was revealed to be Naruto who was facing Superboy. He winked at the angry clone and spun on his heel and socked Superman right in the kisser, sending the man of steel flying. Naruto scoffed at the self proclaimed pillar of justice and said "while those who break the rules of the ninja world are trash, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. But in this case, you choose to abandon a person who could be your son, your no better that the criminal that you put away. You best get your sorry ass up and apologize or you can just leave."

Superman rose from the staggering blow and glared that Naruto was surprised Heat Vision didn't spring forward from his eyes. Superman snared and said "This isn't over. There will come a time when you need to rely on the S Shield, and when you need it most, it will not be able to help. Enjoy the time until then." With that, Superman grabbed Project Blockbuster and flew off angrily. Naruto chuckled and said "Some one has to pull that gigantic ass stick from this dude's ass." Batman smirked under his mask and said "Well, this situation still needs to be dealt with." The Flash nodded and said "Yeah, not only should you have called, but this will never happen again." Kid Flash shook his head and Aqua Man said "Stand down young heroes."

Aqua Lad, who was just hanging around said "Apologizes my Lord, but we well be doing this again. You wouldn't let us join you guys in the Justice League, then maybe we need to break free of the bonds that you have us on and set out on our own." Batman fixed a glare at him and said "What do you?" Superboy smirked and slung his arms over Robin and Kid Flash before saying "That means that the five of us, don't care what you think. Either get on board with us being a team or get out of the way." Batman smirked and said "I planned on you saying something like that and consider us on board."

1Week Later: At Mount Justice

Naruto, finally wearing a shirt that orange with purple tiger strips on the sides and the same ninja pants as before, watched as Robin, Aqua Lad, and Kid Flash came into the mountain through some type of teleporter. Naruto watched as Superboy came into the main hall to join the rest of them and the five of them all lined up in front of the 3 mentors, who were joined by Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Batman cleared his throat and said "The reason we've gathered the group of you guys here is to inform you that the six of you will be forming a team that will work in covet." The Flash nodded and said "The villains are getting smarter and thus we have to keep up with them. It's time for us to create a team that can slip behind the scenes and fight the good fight unseen."

Naruto nodded and Robin asked "Wait a minute, there is only five of us, but you said the six of us. So what gives?" Batman nodded to Martian Manhunter and he walked over to a console and hit a couple of buttons. The computer voice came to life and said "B-O-7, Miss Martian" and there was normal flash of white light and suddenly there was a girl. She was a girl with green skin, orange hair and freckles. She was wearing a white shirt that has a large red X going across the chest and red skirt and cape. Naruto looked at her hair and said "I like your hair" then slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed. Miss Martian also blushed and said "I like the colors of your shirt" and her shirt morphed from white and red to the reverse of Naruto's. With her shirt now, purple with an orange X, Naruto smiled. Aqua Lad looked at Robin and Kid Flash, smiled and then said "Speedy was wrong, today is the day."

 **I like where I am going with this story, not sure about you guys, but I am feeling that this story is going to be a big hit and maybe one day it will have 100's of everything, but for now I am more than happy with thought that there is people who will view my story. I know that some people may read it more than once, and that makes me stride to make these fast short chapters rather than those long stretchy chapters that would take at least 2 weeks to write. I hope that ever one likes my story so far. Don't be afraid to check out any of my other stories.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm on break from school for a week, and have like three more days. I don't pump out chapters like this in three days all the time, but since I;m on break, I figured that I might as well. The normal update time is like 10-14 days, not 3. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up.**

Naruto dodged a punch and jumped over a kick that hit a tree and crushed it into splinters. Naruto snorted and rushed forward and launched a punch, that was caught and for his troubles, got promptly punched in the face. Naruto spit out a tooth and sucked in air as the tooth regrew and shook his head. Naruto sighed and said "Time to end this." "Wait what?" Naruto unleashed his blue aura of charka and blazed forward and gut checked his opponent. As his very much in pain enemy bent over and groaned before trying to grab him, Naruto dropped to the ground and landed a two feet upwards kick. Naruto flipped back onto his feet and summoned a clone that threw him up above the sailing opponent and Naruto flipped, so that his feet were once again facing his opponent's stomach.

Naruto chuckled and said "It's over, Breathless Barrage." With those words, Naruto used his charka to push himself down, and he slammed his feet into the unguarded stomach of the unfortunate soul of his helpless victim. Naruto released a pulse of charka that sent his opponent into the ground, creating a large crater. Naruto landed on the ground and turned to Robin and said "Does this count as a win." Robin nodded and Aqua Lad laughed and said "Maybe Superboy should be your permanent sparring partner, if this is the type of damage you can do in a sparring match." Naruto placed his hands over his heart, before falling backwards and saying "You wound me, my good sir. I couldn't hurt a fly, if it was mugging me." Superboy climbed out of his crater and said "Yeah, maybe a fly that can't feel pain."

Naruto smirked and said "Well, maybe you'd learn to fight instead of just challenging me to fight after fight." Superboy scoffed and said "No one else here can take a beating like me and you. It's like we're made of the same stuff." Naruto jerked his head back and said "Okay, I may have never met my parents, but I don't believe that I was made in a test tube." Kid Flash snickered and said "Burn." Superboy looked at him and said "You want to see what this test tube baby can do." No one in the history of any universe has shook their head no, that fast.

Miss Martian flew out of the mountain that served as their base and said "When did you guys get here?" Wally appeared in front of here and said "The second you arrived baby." Superboy snorted and said "You chances died just like that pick up line, in the 70's." Robin laughed and said "Burn. However fun this is, our group isn't a social group, we were put together to do missions. I believe that it is time for us to do some type of mission." Naruto hissed and said "I don't know. Back in my world, teams usually do a series of team building exercises and small simple missions before they're thrown into anything too serious." Aqua Lad raised an eyebrow and said "Really, how would one go about one of these team building exercises. As it would do us no good for us to be out in the field and not have some type of chemistry."

Naruto scratched his face and thought before saying "My team did introductions and basic information about ourselves." Aqua Lad nodded and said "It's settled then, we'll go inside and introduce ourselves to each other." The rest of the group agreed, even if they had to be smacked across the back of the head ... 3 times. Upon entering their base, they all smelled something burning. Miss Martian gasped and screeched "MY COOKIES!" and jetted off to the kitchen with Kid Flash following behind like a love sick puppy. The rest of the group shared a look and proceeded to follow the duo to the kitchen.

They entered with Aqua Lad leading the way and saw Wally eating burn and charred cookie and Miss Martian said "I'm so sorry, I was trying out a new recipe from episode ... Never mind" Aqua Lad put his hand on her shoulder and said "It was sweet of you to try and make any at all. And as you can see. Kid doesn't seem to mind." "What I got a extremely fast metabolism." Naruto shook his head and said "Now that we've dealt with our daily dose of stupid, let's get on with our introductions. The way that this goes is you give your name,your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream for the future."

Kid Flash growled and said "I'll go first. My name is Kid Flash West aka Wally. I like eating and racing. I dislike people who don't call me Wally, but something else. Finally, my hobbies include eating, trying to get faster and science experiments. My dream for the future is for people to no longer call me anything other than Wally," Aqua Lad nodded and Naruto clapped and said "Yeah, that how it should be down. I'll go next. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Toad Sage to Konohagakure. I like ramen, the color orange, and training. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook, people who dislike me and people who judge other before they get to know them. My hobbies are gardening, training, and trying new types of ramen. My dream for the future used to becoming Hokage, but seeing as I am a long way from Konohagakure, I'll settle for my master's dream. Bring peace to the world and breaking the chain of hatred."

Aqua Lad smirked and said "That is a very noble dream for your master to have, was he close to achieving it in your world." Naruto shook his head and replied with "No, he was brutally murder shortly before I came over here." Miss Martian trying to edge out the sadness that now hung in the room said "My name is M'gann, but since I'm on Earth, I think I'll just go with Megan Morse. An Earth name for some one on Earth. I like watching TV shows, and cooking. I dislike people who judge others prematurely and burning my cooking. My hobbies are trying new recipes and learning new techniques from my uncle. My dream for the future is to be accepted by everyone for who I am." As she finished everyone looked at Robin who respond with "My name is Robin. I like many things and I dislike many things. I have things that you could call hobbies, and I probably have a dream" Wally scoffed and turned to M'gann and said "Get a load of Mr. Dark over there. Batman doesn't allow him to reveal his name to anyone, however I totally trust you with my secret identity, babe."

Aqua Lad rolled his eyes at the attempt to seduce M'gann an said "My code name is Aqua Lad, but my real name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur. I enjoy swimming, and learning the mystical arts of my home, Atlantis. I dislike extreme heat and dry places. My hobbies are learning and training. My dream for the future is to be recognized as the next Aqua Man, when my King retires." Naruto nodded and elbowed Superboy, who in turned groaned and said "My name is Project Kr aka Superboy. I like nothing and dislike many things. I don't have any hobbies as I'm like 3 months old. My dream is to be like Superman or at least that's what my programming says."

The rest of the group glared at him and suddenly they all hear M'gann inside of their heads say 'It's okay, Superboy. Some time soon, we'll find a name for you.' The reaction was almost instantaneous, Superbowl hand broke the counter top and he snarled at her and said really slowly "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN. I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE ELSE INSIDE OF MY HEAD. I AM NOBODY'S PUPPET." He stormed off after that and Naruto. who was quickly on his tail, shot M'gann a look that said 'Sorry, but maybe you shouldn't have done that' kind of look.

M'gann looked at the rest of the group and said "What happened, everyone on Mars communicates via the mind. Why did he explode on me like that?" Kaldur sighed and said "M'gann, here on Earth, that was an extreme invasion of privacy. Superboy has bad experiences with people messing with his mind. Maybe we should give him and Naruto some time to make sure that he cools down before we try and approach him."

With Naruto and Superboy

They entered their outdoor training area and Naruto put his hand on Superbowl shoulder and spun him around. Superboy enraged by the latest sequence of events, turned and swung with all of his might. He hit Naruto in the chest, and felt more than enough bones break under the massive amount of pressure that they were put under. Naruto coughed up some blood, then gasped as he felt his ribs reform from almost nothing. Naruto fell to one knee and grunted before leaping to his feet and preparing his attack. Summoning three clones, Naruto held his left hand above his head and said "You guys know what to do." His clones nodded and put their hands up next to his and Superboy for all his anger could only watch as first a spiral ball of energy appeared and then a high pitched whistle like noise that made him grab his ears and shut his eyes, while grasping his head.

Superboy opened them as the whistle grew deeper to a normal human blowing noise level and stared in amazement as the spiraling ball of energy was surrounded by a massive shuriken like field of energy. Naruto let out a huge breathe and said "I hope this doesn't kill you." With those words, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Superboy holding his stunting attack. It was all slow motion to Superboy, the attack was obviously dangerous nearly to the point of being deadly, but he, for the life of it, could not move. The attack was mere millimeters away, when it just fizzled out. Naruto stood there with his hand extended less then an inch away from hitting Superboy in the chest. They both stared at that spot where the attack would have landed but didn't either because Naruto has stopped it, like Superboy thought, or like how Naruto could sustain it for that long, like Naruto know.

Superboy let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you, Naruto. Without you showing me how far you would go to stop me, if I didn't regain control of myself as shown me that you're someone I can always count on." Naruto drew back his arm and said "No problem, I'm sure that you would've down the same for me" but couldn't help but think 'Man, I sure got lucky. This could have went a lot different.' Superboy frowned and said "I have to apologize, don't I?" Naruto nodded and said "Yup, like all men, my friend. You are always at fault, when it comes to woman." Superboy threw his head back and groaned, but never the least, began his trek back to the base.

With the rest of the group.

"Recognizing League Member 0-0-7, Red Tornado" was heard throughout the base and the young heroes all rushed to see if the metal hero would give them a mission. Red Tornado emerge from the Zeta Tube and saw most of the team standing in front of him. "Greeting team, for what purpose have you decided to intercept me on my journey to my lab inside the mountain?" Robin stepped forward and said "We were hoping that you could give the team a mission." Red Tornado showed no emotion as he said in his metallic voice "I'm sorry to displease you, but the handling of Missions are dealt with by Batman."

Kaldur frowned and said "Do you know when we will be given a mission? Believe it or not, this group is not together for social purposes." Red Tornado replied with "Once again, missions are handled by Batmam. Do not fear, you will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." "I am told interaction is an important team-building exercise," said Red Tornado as he walked past them into venturing deeper into the hideout, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"Keep busy!" hissed Wally to the android's back. "Does he think we're falling for this?" muttered Robin. "Oh! I'll find out!" whispered M'gann and she narrowed her eyes at the robot's retreating form, "Ugh," she said after a moment, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." "Nice try though," offered Wally as he stepped in closer, "Know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking right now," chuckled Robin, who was scowling at Wally as he mimicked the look at Robin.

"And now," sighed Kaldur, "We tour the clubhouse."

"Well, Superboy and I live here, and now Naruto does too," said M'gann, "We can play tour guides. "Naruto just got here, and don't look at me," said Superboy defensively as all eyes turned to him, as he and Naruto finally rejoined the group "We won't," replied Wally, "A private tour sounds much more fun." "She never said private," Naruto muttered under his breath. "Team-building," Kaldur nodded, "We'll all go."

M'gann smiled as she led them back into the cave. "This would be our front door and hangar," she said, "Down that way is the kitchen, which we've all been to. The bathrooms and bedrooms are over there, we have a rec room and gym down that hall there, I'm pretty sure that's a hologram room, but I'm not sure. The Cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern back in the early days of the League," explained Wally as they entered the Cave's secondary hall, half-filled with an underground freshwater pool."Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy. "The Cave's location was compromised," explained Kaldur. "And they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense."

"If the cave's location is know," M'gann though out loud, "Then we must be on constant alert." "Agreed," Naruto nodded, "It's important that we protect-" he was cut off by Wally who said "The bad guys know we know they know about this place," Wally take Ms. Martian's hand, bravely because he apparently was impervious to the deadly gaze Naruto was directing his way. That or it didn't quite have the same effect from only the corner of Naruto's eye, despite of deadly it stilled look. "They'd never think to look here." M'gann looked confused until Robin shot up next to her and whispered, "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah," she said, scratching her head, "That's much…clearer." She turned to see that Naruto and Superboy weren't apart of the conversation, because they were talking about some type of training the two of them wanted to do, so she said "Who wants to see my Martian Bio Ship." The rest of the group nodded and Kaldur walked to the chatting duo and leaned his head in between them and said "Hey, M'gann's taking us on a ride in her Bio ship. You want in?"

"Bio ship?" Naruto sighed, "Alright, sure." He got up and Superboy followed the rest of the group out of the room and to the hangar. They walked the rest of the way to the hangar. Inside was a large, red, alien vehicle. It looked solid, but its door was almost liquid as it opened. Superboy ducked inside and helped Naruto in too.

Inside was cool and dimly lit. Everyone was seated at a long dashboard except for M'gann who was sitting in what appeared to be the captain's chair. "Oh good," she said as she saw the two boys take their seats, "We're all here. Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Outside the windshield, the wall cracked as the hanger opened wide. With a slight hum, the Bio ship lifted off the ground and shot forwards out into the open sky. Naruto felt his stomach flip as a weightless sensation overcame him.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Robin, peering out over the ocean. "She sure is." Naruto hunched his shoulders slightly as he realized Wally was talking about M'gann. "The ship, I mean," Wally quickly backtracked, "Because, like all ships, she's a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," snickered Robin.

"Dude!"

Superboy opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Kaldur leaned over to him. "I may not be psychic," said the Atlantean, "But I know what you're thinking." The Boy of Steel arched an eyebrow skeptically. "You overreacted and you're not sure how to apologize." The cloned hero looked out the window in embarrassment. "Just say you're sorry."

"Easier said than done," muttered Superboy.

"Pride comes before the fall, my friend." "It isn't pride that holds me back, it's the truth, that I let my past experience dictate my current actions. That is something I can't let happen." Kaldur leaned back in his seat and stared in wonder at his new teammate. "Hey, how about showing us some of that Martian shape shifting?" challenged Robin. Everyone turned as M'gann stood up and slowly morphed into a female version of Robin. She spun and became a feminine Wally.

"Is it wrong to think I'm hot?" he asked and was promptly ignored. "Impressive," said Robin, "But not perfect. You aren't going to fool anybody with those." "Boys are a lot harder to mimic," M'gann said sheepishly as she sat back down and reverted to her natural green-skinned form. "And…your clothes?" asked Kaldur in amazement.

"They're organic, just like the ship," she explained. Suddenly, a burst of smoke bloomed where Naruto sat. Everyone stared at his seat as the smoke dispersed, revealing a perfect copy of M'gann in his place.

"Huh," said Naruto in M'gann's skin, feeling the fabric of her clothes, "Looks like I can't quite mimic it. Still feels like cotton." "Dude! You can shape shift?" cried Wally as Naruto reverted back with a puff of steam. "It's more like an illusion, but yeah, more or less it's shape shifting." "Just how many powers do you have? Because so far, you've shown extreme strength and speed and now this. I'm finding you to be a little overpowered." asked Robin in awe.

"A bunch, and trust me, you have no idea about overpowered" he replied with a shrug, while thinking about his raven haired teammate with those life hacking eyes. "I guess that's something we have in common," M'gann said with a subtle blush. Naruto turned back to the window with a smile and Kaldur leaned in. "Creating a connection based on your similar powers, smart as it brings new dynamics to our team" he whispered "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Manhunter?" asked Wally. "Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique." was her answer

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls," joked Robin, "When Wally tries it? Bloody nose!"

"Dude!"

"I usually just go in through the door," said Naruto, making the team chuckle. "Here's something I can do," M'gann said. Around them, the ship seemed to fade away completely, along with themselves. "Camoflauge mode!" she explained. "Ooh! Perfect for late-night getaways, huh?" Wally winked. "Red Tornado to Ms. Martian," a sudden robotic voice called over a communicator in the ceiling, "An emergency alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Received," said M'gann, all whimsy in her voice lost as she grew serious, "Adjusting trajectory."

Robin sighed. "Tornado's just keeping us busy again." "Like you have anything better to do?" countered Robin. "Um, guys?" said Wally, his face pressed against the window, "Remind me, are tornadoes common in New England?" Everyone looked up to see a giant, spinning wind tube right in front of them. M'gann grit her teeth as she tried to pull up, but it was too late. They were sucked into the massive vacuum and flung about like a rag doll. Luckily, everyone was strapped down, but the whiplash was terrible. M'gann quickly guided them out of the tornado and into a parking lot. Nearby was a large building that must have been the power plant.

M'gann opened a hole in the floor and everyone jumped out, landing on the pavement. As one they, they stared up at the massive tornado that ravaged across the building. Naruto and Robin shot forwards, nodding to each other as they reached the building and ran inside.

Almost immediately, they were thrown back against the far wall by violent gusts of wind. Naruto grunted as he hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. He looked up to see the rest of the team run in as well and stare at they're enemy. It appeared to be a person in a suit of high-tech armor. It was red with tubes of blue liquid pumping through its shoulders. Rags wrapped like a scarf around his head.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy as he helped Robin to his feet. "Didn't catch his name!" panted Robin, "But he plays kind of rough!" "My apologies," said the villain in a synthesized voice, "You may refer to me as Mr. Twister."

"And you guys said using my real name as my superhero name was stupid," grunted Naruto as he sat up. Mr. Twister formed twin tornadoes in his hands and sent them spinning at a charging Superboy. The young clone was sent wheeling back into the wall. Naruto ran around the villain and threw one of his piece of debris. It was thrown wild in the wind and ended up in the ceiling. "Not what I was hoping for," he said as he jumped up to and stuck himself on the ceiling with chakra, "But I can work with it." He looked back to the floor as the others charged. Wally jump kicked at Twister, but he was thrown out into the grass beyond a loading dock. Kaldur and M'gann charged simultaneously and were blown away by two gusts.

Naruto saw his opportunity and dropped from the ceiling, piece of debris in hand. He landed the piece of debris into the skull of his opponent's armor, but only sunk in a centimeter or so before he was grabbed and tossed out next to Wally. "That's some thick battle armor," he muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off. Wally stood up next to him just as Twister came out of the building.

"What have you done to my team?" shouted Wally as he dodged a burst of wind." "Your team?" said Robin as he jumped to avoid a wave of air, "Since when is this your team?" Wally glared at Robin and Twister shot a tornado at him, lifting him up into the air and tossing him at the building. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw his piece of debris at Twister. It embedded itself in the villain's chest plate as Naruto ran after Wally.

"I got you!" cried M'gann as she and the rest of the team ran out. She grabbed him with her telekinesis and lowered him to the ground.

"You again?" said Twister, flicking Naruto's piece of debris behind him, "I would have thought you had learned your limitations by now." "What do you want?" shouted Kaldur, electricity crackling up and down his arms. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Twister, flying up in the air, "I'm waiting for a real hero." "M'gann, read his mind!" shouted Kaldur.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" "It's okay when it's the bad guys!" shouted Robin, "Now hurry!" M'gann focused for a second, but then her eyes widened.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" she said, "Of course! Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" Everyone stared at her. "Think about it," she explained, "He's inorganic, and android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" "Red Tornado sent us here," muttered Kaldur. "After saying we'd be tested soon," barked Robin angrily, "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it!" growled Wally, "We're a joke." Kaldur pounded his fist. "This game is over!" he shouted. "I agree," said Naruto, "But I'm not done yet. I aim to pass this test."

"What?" But Naruto was gone, substituted with the discarded piece of debris that he thrown before. With a grunt of effort he jumped into the air after Twister. He grabbed onto twister's leg and scrambled up his body.

"You like playing games, huh?" he muttered as Twister tried to swat him off, "Play with this!" he drove the his hand covered in wind charka into the android's shoulder, all the way to the hilt.

"Ah!" shouted Twister, "That hurts!"

Naruto blinked and closed his eyes and resisted the urge to face plant. "You're not Red Tornado, are you." "You think I'm Tornado?" Twister laughed as he grabbed Naruto's leg, "Ironic." He tossed Naruto down to the others. M'gann caught him and lowered him to the ground. Just as he felt stable, Tornado hailed down a lightning bolt that struck the ground at their feet, sending them all flying backwards. Naruto groaned in pain as he landed hard. He looked up to see Superboy try one last charge at Twister, only to be thrown backwards by a second lightning bolt.

Naruto slowly reached for his weapon's pouch as Twister gently floated down towards them. "Give me an excuse," he whispered to himself, "C'mon, do it." M'gann slapped her hand over his mouth. He quickly drew his hand away from weapon's pouch and glanced at her. She motioned with her head and he looked above them. The shimmering outline of the Bio ship in camouflage mode hovered between them and Twister.

"Fine," said Twister impatiently, "I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed for all I care. But know that if you fight me again, I will show no mercy." With that, he flew off into the sky, vanishing from sight.

"What just happened?" asked Wally as he sat up. "I put the Bio ship between us," explained M'gann, standing up. Superboy punched a rock that had been dredged up by his fall. "And that's supposed to make it right?" he shouted, tossing aside his shredded jacket, "You tricked us into believing that was Red Tornado!"

"Calm down, Superboy," said Naruto, rising to his feet, "It was a rookie mistake. We all make them. It's fine." "What's not fine is you jumping into the fray alone like that, Naruto," Robin said, stepping forward "Yeah, you could have gotten us all killed with that stunt!" said Wally, shaking pebbles out of his shirt. Naruto snorted and responded with "My bad, maybe next time, I'll let you jump in first. I don't know if you noticed, but you did the exact same thing I did. Don't try to tell me about jumping in by myself, because that's the same bullshit that you did."

"You're just too inexperienced with how heroes fight," said Kaldur sympathetically, "Hit the showers, you two. We'll take it from here. Stay out of our way," muttered Superboy gruffly as he walked off in the direction Twister had gone, Wally and Robin quickly joining him.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," said M'gann. Naruto turned to face her and saw pure heartbreak across her face. A single tear dripped down her cheek.

"To be honest," said Kaldur grimly, "I'm not sure we really have a team." He looked at Naruto and the blond nodded. "We'll go home," he said, "C'mon M'gann, let's go." He helped the Martian to her feet and led her back into the Bio ship as Kaldur ran after the others. They boarded into their seats in silence as they gently lifted off and flew out to the coast.

"Look," M'gann said sadly. Naruto glanced out the window and saw multiple tornadoes ripping through the small town of Happy Harbor. He grimaced and folded his arms and said "This is stupid. We should be helping them, not going home like a bunch of rejects who couldn't make the team." "But they said we'd only get in they're way."

"I'm more powerful than all of them combined!" argued Naruto, "I don't need them to take of this by myself" Then, he sighed and he could almost hear the kyuubi chuckling in his mind, reminding him of his inability to save his friend. "I know!" M'gann exclaimed, a smile returning to her face, "Red Tornado, do you read me?" A hologram of the android superhero's face appeared on the windshield. "Affirmative. What can I do for you, Ms. Martian?"

"The team is fighting a guy with really similar powers to yours named Twister," Naruto quickly explained, "Ms. Martian couldn't read his mind, so we don't know who he is, but he wants to fight a 'real hero'. The team could really use your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help," replied the robot, "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy." Naruto looked down glumly. "Guess we're flying solo then, huh?" he said, "Back to the cave." "Are you sure?" asked M'gann. "Unless you've got a better idea."

M'gann thought for a moment before slapping her forehead again. "Hello Megan!" she cried out.

With the rest of the asshol ... I mean heroes

On the ground, the rest of the team was having their butts handed to them as Twister rampaged through downtown Happy Harbor, eventually coming to rest on the town green. Although the boys managed to land a few punches, they spent most of their time either trying to avoid the spinning attacks or getting thrown around like rag dolls.

"Everyone! Listen to me," M'gann's voice cried in their heads."What did we tell you?!" roared Superboy as he tossed a boat engine at Twister.

"I know!" M'gann rushed, "And Naruto and I know we messed up, but we're very clear on what we need to do now. Please, just trust us." They were all silent as M'gann relayed her plan to them and their gazes met when she finished. They confirmed her idea with a nod and continued to dodge and weave the enemy attacks.

Red Tornado flew overhead and landed behind them as the citizenry was being evacuated. "Hit the showers, boys," he said, "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now!" protested Robin.

"The subject is not up for debate," said the robot, not accepting any disobedience from his command. "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," said Twister as the teens walked away. He called off his tornadoes and gently hovered over the ground in front of Red.

"I'm here now," replied Red. He raised his hand and generated a small tornado which he sent spinning at Twister. Twister dodged and countered with his own tornado that Red simply dispersed. "It appears we are evenly matched, Twister," observed the hero.

"No, Tornado," said Twister, raising his hands, "We are not." Twin bolts of lightning erupted from his palms and Red dodged to the side, the electricity barely missing him. Instead, it struck a boat that had been thrown ashore in the previous fight. The boat exploded in Red's face and he was sent flying. He landed with a thud as sparks caked his body.

Twister stood over him, watching the hero's prostrate form. "Remain still, android," he said, tiny wires shooting from his fingertips and embedding themselves in Tornado's head, "The reprogramming won't take long."

"Longer than you think," grinned M'gann as she morphed her head back to her own, although her body was still that of Red Tornado. "What?" cried Twister in surprise. "Rasengan!" Naruto rammed his attack into the villain's back, sending him reeling away with a large hole ripped into the back of his armor. Wally ran under the stumbling Twister and spun like a top, generating a tornado identical to the one Red Tornado had just made. Twister was pushed into the air just as Superboy jumped down on him, sending him crashing to the earth. He tried to stand up, but Superboy trapped his arm and began to beat on him. His armor began to implode from the Kryptonian punches and gas leaked from his shoulder. With a grunt of effort, Twister broke away from Superboy only for Robin to throw explosive shuriken in his chest. They detonated, throwing him into the harbor nearby. There, they could only watch as the water shook and the wharf vibrated from Kaldur's powerful, underwater barrages. Finally, he was tossed out of the water. M'gann caught him in midair and ripped the arms of the armor off before dropping him, bruised and broken on the ground. The team gathered around Twister as he sat up and clambered out of his armor.

"F-foul!" said the frail old man in the armor as he fell on the ground, "I-I call foul!"

M'gann rolled her eyes and used her telekinesis to rip up a large piece of Earth."M'gann!" cried Kaldur, his eyes widening as he realized what she was about to do, "No!" But it was too late. She brought down the rock hard on the old man, crushing him underneath. For a moment, the whole team was silent, eyes moving back and forth between M'gann and the rock.

"I don't know how things work on Mars," said Robin slowly, venom in his voice, "But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" "And you said you trusted me," smirked M'gann. She lifted up the rock and they all gasped as they saw that the old pilot was just an android, made of gears and cogs. "That's why I couldn't read his mind," she explained as Wally grabbed a semi-crushed mechanical eye ball.

"Cool. Souvenir," he pocketed the eye ball. "We should have had more faith in you two," said Kaldur, put his hands on M'gann and Naruto's shoulders.

"Yeah, M'gann," said Wally with a grin, "You rocked this mission. Get it?" he pointed to the rock she had used, "Rocked!" "Ignore him," Naruto whispered to her, "I think he thinks he's funny." She giggled and smiled at him. "I for one am just glad we have you guys on the team," said Robin. "Me two," agreed M'gann.

"I say we celebrate our first official victory as a real team," said Naruto, "Let's see if this town has a decent ramen place. Later, they were all assembled in the main hall of the Cave. The remaining, crushed parts of the android were laid out before them and Red Tornado. "It's almost like it was built specifically to fight you," observed Kaldur. "Agreed," nodded the robot. "Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked M'gann.

"No," said Red Tornado simply, "This was your fight. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems. Nor is it your roll to solve mine." "But if you're in danger," Naruto said, "Then-" "Consider this matter closed," said Red Tornado, walking away down a hallway.

"Batman, Aqua Man, and Flash," muttered Wally, "They'd have jumped right in to fix things." "I guess if we're going to have a babysitter," said Robin, "A heartless machine is exactly what we need." "Dude!" hissed Wally, "Harsh!" "And inaccurate," Red Tornado called back, "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right," said a flustered Robin, "Sorry…I'll try to, ah, be more…accurate in the future." "And more respectful," Kaldur butted in.

"See that you do or else." said Red Tornado as threating as an emotion voice could sound, before turning away turning away and saying "Have a nice night childern." "Well that was scary and creepy. However, Speedy was so wrong about this," smiled Wally as he headed towards the kitchen. "This team thing might just work out," agreed Robin as he and Kaldur followed. Superboy sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going to take a bath. I don't know about your room, but mine has a nice tub, I've been wanting to try out." "Sounds good," Naruto nodded as the he walked off, leaving Superboy behind. Slowly, he turned to M'gann. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, scratching an invisible itch. "Listen, M'gann, I…I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Oh!" M'gann looked at him, surprise on her face, "Um, thanks." She blushed slightly and quickly flew off. Superboy watched her leave before sighing in relief: she hadn't asked him why he had been so touchy about it as he didn't want to explain himself or what had happened at Cadmus. He cracked his neck and headed to his own room. The hot tub was really calling his name, and he really wanted to check it out his new bathroom.

Sneak Peak into Naruto's world

Kurama was sleeping deep inside of his burrow, when Kisame came into sight and tried to use his sword to drain Kurama of his charka. Kurama yawned and a launched a large beam of charka that killed Kisame in an instant. Kurama groaned and said " **Who dares to disturb me? Huh, I wonder where they went? Oh well."** And with that the giant orange and yellow fox went back to his nap.

 **A/N: I know the style and probably the entire story feel familiar, but the reason is that it just follows the tv show. I seriously turn on netflix and will pause it like every three minutes and just go over what just happened. Of course, I am trying to switch things up, but there is only so much that you can do, before your in an AU and no longer following Canon with bonuses. The whole Naruto strength thing, is kind of similar to the concept of gravity in Dragon Ball Z. Naruto spent the first 15 and a half years of his life on a planet with stronger gravity and people. So, taking into account of how the extra gravity pressure would make his bones and muscles denser, Naruto is seen as much more powerful than he really is.**

 **Also, I hope that everyone enjoyed the little tib bit of Naruto's world. Kurama was just talking shit in the last chapter. He will probably sleep for like a couple of centuries, before awaking, then getting bored and taking another nap. Also, there will be no harem and Naruto and Miss Martian will not be shacking up together, let alone dating for at least another 20 or so chapters.**

 **Little known fact is that Superboy, while is half Human and Half Kryptonian, actually only has around 1/6 of Superman's normal strength. So, while Naruto may seem like he's beasting, he's actually on like 3 times stronger than Robin. Stronger than the average human, but weaker than most metahumans with superstrength. Also take in the factor of his charka being able to compensate for his lack of strength. The blazing charka feature is because he kept a large part of Kurama's charka, that's why he can heal/ regenerate, and thus is just using more charka then necessary.**

 **So, like last time, I like where I am going with this story, not sure about you guys, but I am feeling that this story is going to be a big hit, but for now I am more than happy with thought that there is people who will view my story. I know that some people may read it more than once, and that makes me hungry to pump out any type of chapter rather than those long stretches that I have with no chapters that would take at least 2 weeks to write and like another 2 weeks to post. I hope that ever one likes my story so far. Don't be afraid to check out any of my other stories.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last of the 3 chapters that I will be able to pump out on my break, next one might be a week or two away. Enjoy!**

 _ **Naruto stared at Kurama (But doesn't know that is his name) and said "Stupid Fox, what do you want?" Kurama sneered and said "Is this how you thank the person who freed you of this a cursed place. I would think that your parents would have taught you some manner. Oh wait, you parents dead and who killed them? You asked, why it was me of course! A demon more powerful than anything you've ever faced." Naruto grit his and asked "What do you want? You're no longer sealed inside of me and I no longer live in the same world as you. So, what do you want from me?"**_

 _ **Kurama roared with laughter and said "I had thought that it would be obvious, but I must have forgotten who I was talking to. I want that sliver of power that you managed to hold on to. Without me to regulate it, it could be used to pull me through time and space toward your location, scattering me all across the universe." Naruto snorted and said "Not my problem. We're not friends and because we're not friends, I don't have to do a damn thing for you." Kurama burrowed his eyes and fixed Naruto with a glare and said "Hmm, you think that I come and ask this off you, please. I will rip my power from your cold body. Maybe, I should use sliver of my power as a beacon to pull you towards me. This is your final warning, I will not tell you again. Surrender yourself to me, and I will not destroy your new world."**_

Naruto awoke with a start and in reflex snapped his hand up and grabbed the throat of the person who had shook him awake. Robin gasped for air and clawed at the hand around his throat and for a brief second, Naruto's crystal blue eyes were an demonic red with slit pupils. Naruto realized what he was doing, let go and said "I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over me to react that way." Robin coughed and snapped back with "Yeah, well I guess Superboy will be waking you next time because I can't take these daily choke outs."

Naruto leaped from his bed and slipped on his hero gear, which was his normal gear as he was poor. Naruto followed Robin into the main hall and saw Batman standing next to some extremely hot blonde chick. Batman glared at Naruto for holding them all up and said "Now that we are all here and awake, I am introducing the team to their personal trainer and therapist. This job is stressful and despite the maturity that some of you have and others don't, this line of work will eat at the toughest of us. That is why, Black Canary here will be helping the team develop mentally a nd physically."

Black Canary stepped forward and said "Thanks for the intro, Bats, but I got it from here. I will be training the team in teamwork exercises. Also, you don't have to call me; Black Canary all the time, Dinah will do. Now, back to the exercises, these aren't something that you can blow off or put no effort into. In order for you to get your first mission, you need to pass at least one of the exercises. Today's exercise will Capture the Flag, a simple one really. Just capture the other teams object and you win. Since there is six of you, the first team will be Naruto, Aqua Lad, and Miss Martian versus Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy. Naruto's team will be the red team and Robin's the blue. The hanger is Red's team based with a red flag and the garden in the back is the blue team's base. The flags are already there and here is your bandannas."

She pulled out three of both colors and said "Try not to destroy them as you'll be switching teams through out the day. First Captain to 10 wins, may the best team win." Naruto and Robin fixed each other with a look and shook each others hands before gathering their teams and heading toward their flag location.

Naruto's team

Naruto looked at Kaldur and M'gann and said "Ok, huddle up because,I have a few idea on how we can do this. M'gann, put the flag inside of your Bio Ship and put the shit in cameo mode. That will keep them guesting, Kaldur, you will guard the flag or at least not let them discover where it is." Getting nods from both of his teammates, Naruto put his hand in the middle of the three of them and M'gann quickly thrust her hand in as well, followed by Kaldur. "1...2 ... 3, Red Team !" they cheered and Naruto and M'gann broke off from Kaldur who simply got ready to chill there until someone made it to their base.

Naruto looked at M'gann and said "Can you link us up with Kaldur?" She nodded and her faced twisted in concentration and suddenly, Naruto could here Kaldur thinking 'Man, I hope that we're eating seafood tonight. I can not take another bowl of ramen.' Naruto gasped and Kaldur realized that their minds were linked up and said ... um thought 'I mean I could eat it forever'. Naruto sighed, and for a minute or two, all M'gann and Kaldur could here were dark thoughts about ungrateful teammates. Naruto pulled his self together and said 'I asked M'gann to link our minds together as this would give us an advantage as we can think of our plans, fast then the other team can say them.' Kaldur agreed and with that Naruto plus M'gann moved outside and into the garden.

They were not surprised to see Superboy sitting and waiting for them, right next to the flag. Naruto smirked and thought 'M'gann use your telekinetic ability to lift Superboy up into the air.' She nodded and placed her hand on her temple and Superboy gasped in surprise to find himself floating up into the air, all the while, Naruto jumped forward and grabbed the flag. Naruto made six clones made three of them look like M'gann before saying 'Let's get out of here before the others return.' He turned around and was met by a boot to the face, causing him to fall flat on his ass. He dropped the flag and said "Oh, I have been waiting for this little match up. Come on, Robin, do you really think that you can take me on in a one on one fight?"

Robin glared at him and the traffic light hero said "I don't need to defeat you, I just have to stall you." Naruto smiled and said "My bad, you are aware of the major ass whipping that's about to come to you." There were no more words as Robin slip into a fighting stance and Naruto's face turned blank, completely void of emotion and he proceeded to begin a slow stead march that unnerved Robin to the core. Robin grit his teeth and snarled, before he leapt toward Naruto with a jump kick. Naruto raised his left hand and caught the boot mere inches away from his face and with his right hand hit Robin with a stunning haymaker. Robin was let go and he flipped to avoid hitting his face on the floor.

Robin slid to a stop and took a deep breathe and rushed forward, and with all his might punched Naruto in the face. Naruto's head snapped back and Robin said "Yeah, you like that, right? I bet you didn't see that com-" He's rant was stopped by a knee to the gut, Naruto grabbed Robin's arm and throw him into the air before landing a punch to Robin's stomach sending him flying back. Naruto tsk'd as M'gann and Superboy (who was still hovering off the ground) could only watch in horror as this was going to be an ass whupping of epic proportions. Naruto shook his head and once again continued his slow march towards Robin

In the Observation Room

Batman grit his teeth and Dinah sighed, then said "Maybe I should add a little more rules next time. I didn't think that him or anyone would simply throw the flag aside to dish out one of the most prolific ass whupping that I or anybody has ever seen." Batman growled and Dinah sighed again before reaching for the PA microphone and saying "Please, do not beat the shit out of each other for sport, only in combat for the flags, that is all." Batman nodded and said "I wanted to see what this new kid was made of and I can see the results of his time in a world that was filled with soldiers. His movements are of one who has been trained to kill, even if they didn't like it. His entire body of work shifted the second he entered combat." Dinah nodded and said "Yeah, it's like he's a completely different person. I wonder what's going on in his head." The was no answer as the two continued to monitor no only Naruto and the situation outside in the garden, but also Kaldur and Kid Flash inside of the hanger.

Before Naruto started to smack around Robin

Kaldur was sitting on a foldable chair that was in the hanger, waiting for something, no anything to happen. His answer came in the form of a yellow and red blur. Kaldur jumped up from his chair that was destroyed as the blur ran through it. Kaldur smiled and said "What took you so long? You're not getting slower are you? I would hate for you to be slowing down on me." Wally grit his teeth and said "I'll show you slow." and with that he disappeared. Kaldur shook his head and ducked as a fist soared over his head. Kaldur pulled out one of his water wielders and formed it into a hammer.

Wally jumped back and ran circles around Kaldur, who ,was now wielding 2 hammer, also began to spin. Wally cursed as he had to widen his circle as he couldn't get closer due to the hammer. Wally continued to circle and thought of a plan. Trying to pick out the speed, Wally widen his circle, before making a sharp turn and heading toward Kaldur. Kaldur swung both of his hammers at Wally's midsection, but was surprised as hit nothing but air. Kid had dropped to the floor and landed a crushing two foot kick into Kaldur's stomach. Seeing Kaldur flying back, Wally began to look around for the flag.

All of a sudden, he was hit by a body. Wally looked at who hit him and said "Robin, what the hell?" Robin groaned and said "Naruto has the flag." Wally groaned and said "Did you even try to stop him?" Robin glared at Wally and said "I did a better job than you could have. You would have done something dumb like run circles around him, before trying to land some surprise kick or punch," Wally blushed and said "What do you know?" "I know that I have the your flag at my base, so does this mean that I win?" The tangled duo looked and saw Naruto standing with the flag in his right hand and Superboy slumped over Naruto's left shoulder with M'gann following behind him.

The PA system came to live and everyone heard Batman say "Team meeting in the Main Hall right now." The group all jumped to their feet, and Naruto put Superboy on his feet and slapped him across the face awaking him. Naruto pulled on him and said "We have a team meeting." Superboy nodded and the team marched into the Main Hall. They entered the Main Hall and saw Batman, Dinah, and Red Tornado. Batman looked at the slightly dogged team and said "I'm sorry, but we'll have to cut this team exercise short as something new has come up that is off the upmost importance. We'll debrief you on your first mission in a second, first I want to go over your exercise." Dinah stepped forward and said "Yes, although the exercise was cut short, it was still a success. Both teams showed good forethought and unity. There was some thought out plans that played into the strengths of your individual strengths as well as the strengths of the team. That is why you are allowed to go on this, your first mission." With that being said, she turned and left through the Zeta Transporter.

Batman brought up a hologram map of an island. "Isla Santa Prisca," he said, "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. It's a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate the factory is still in operation, but shipments have stopped going out. That's where this team comes in." As he spoke, images flashed on the holographic screen of the factory and a few known criminals who worked there. "This is a covert, recon mission," said Batman, turning to the team, "Observe and report only. If the Justice League needs to get involved, it will." He returned to the hologram and brought the map of Santa Prisca back up. "The entry plan we've devised calls for two drop zones, here and here."

"So," said Robin, stepping forwards, "Who's in charge?"

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other and back to the team. "Work that out amongst yourselves." Robin stepped back with a smirk. "Also," Batman walked to the wall where two silver briefcases lay against the stone, "We made these for Kid Flash and Aqualad." He handed the briefcases to the respective heroes. "Stealth-tech suits. Just press your respective emblems and you'll enter stealth mode."

"How come we don't get cool new gadgets?" Naruto asked, indicating back and forth between the four heroes without briefcases.

"For one thing, Robin's already been trained in espionage and stealth," Batman justified, "Superboy already wears black and Ms. Martian can turn invisible. You yourself told us that you could handle covert missions, but since you have brought it up we can provide you with a solid black version of your normal attire."

"Fine" grumbled Naruto, "I take it, if for nothing more than to not ruin the only pair of clothes that I have."

Batman glared at Naruto and nodded his head to the team. "Further instructions and tools are already in the Bio ship. Move out. Naruto come with me to get your suit."

With Naruto following Batman away, Robin snapped into control freak mode."Wally, Kaldur, get changed," Robin ordered, "Meet as at the Bio ship ASAP." Wally sighed and asked to nobody in particular "Who put the pint sized boy wonder in charge?

With Batman and Naruto

Batman looked at Naruto as he led him into the basement of the base. "You know, we know next to nothing about you." Naruto frowned and said "Well, what do you want to know?" Batman smirked under his mask and said "Everything, from the moment that you were born to the second that you joined the team. I would also like a DNA sample for identification purposes, of course." Naruto snorted and said "Yeah, I'm sure that you just have my best interests at heart. More like you want to analyze me, because I'm an unknown and you have not knowing. No, it's more than that, I can sense your rise in emotions every time you see an alien or something unearthly. I would say that your more concerned for the safety of this planet than for your friends , like Superman, who come from different places."

Batman nodded and said "My goal is never allow another invasion like the one that caused the formation of the Justice League. I want to protect this planet from any type of danger, either from itself, it's people, or it's otherworldly neighbors." Naruto stared at Batman, before pulling a Kunai out of his weapon's pouch and slashing his hand. A deep cut was visible for a split second and Batman watched as the wound healed in an instant. Naruto handed the blood soaked weapon to Batman and said "I have nothing to hide. I respect your goal and I am sure from the camera that you have all over this place, you know that my goal is in fact, very similar to yours. If you want to know anything at all, after this mission, I'll tell you with no hassle. You remind me of my grandfather figure from my own world. He was a kind man to his friends and allies, but the deadliest of all to his enemies. I'm sure that he knew more about my family and everything else about me, but I know that he was just doing things for the greater good of his village."

Batman nodded and said "Your grandfather seems to have the right mentally, I can see why you would compare the two of us." The Dark Knight walked over to a crate and pulled off the top and Naruto saw the same uniform that he wore normally. His normally orange shirt that had purple tiger stripes was now black with dark gray stripes. His black pants were a deeper midnight black. Naruto turned back to Batman to find him nowhere in sight, shrugging Naruto quickly undressed and redressed in the uniform given to him, before racing out to join the team.

Naruto ran into the hanger and into the Bio Ship and sat down in a seat and belts criss-cross over his chest. Wally and Kaldur ducked into the ship and M'gann took off with a grin. Naruto began to think of the way that his experience with Batman had turned out and before he knew it, he was completely lost in thought.

They flew for a while in silence. Finally, M'gann cleared her throat and broke the monotony. "Drop zone A in thirty." Kaldur stood up and activated his stealth tech as M'gann made a hole in the floor of the cabin. "I'm ready." "Putting Bio ship in camouflage mode." The ship became transparent and Kaldur dove into the cold waters below. M'gann slowed the ship for a minute, drifting carefully over the shoreline.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched with a continuous loop," Kaldur said through the com-link, "Move in." The ship picked up speed again as it flew over to the second drop zone. "Here we are," said M'gann as they all stood. She concentrated and hooked lines descended from the ceiling. Robin and Wally hooked the lines to their belts and Wally turned on his stealth tech.

"Jealous?" asked the speedster proudly. "Very," muttered Naruto. "Not me," said Superboy, crossing his arms, "No tights, no capes. No offense." "Impressive," said M'gann, her clothes turning black and expanding to cover her whole body. She opened a larger hole in the ship and drifted down as Robin and Wally jumped after her.

"Why aren't you using the cable?" Naruto asked Superboy. "Don't need it," he grunted as he leapt down. Naruto watched with a sad shake of the head as Superboy landed with a massive thud, making a crater underneath him and knocking the others back. Naruto jumped to the clone's side. "Told ya," grinned Superboy.

"Debatable," Naruto countered, "Causing a seismic event doesn't exactly scream subtlety.""You do things your way, and I'll do things mine." "That's not how a team works, Superboy." M'gann touched her ear. "Aqualad, drop zone B is a go." "Head for the factory," Kaldur's voice rang in their ears, "I'll track your GPS ASAP."

"Rodger that," hissed Robin, "Let's move, team." He took off into the surrounding jungle, the others right behind him. They moved as shadows in the night, skirting through bushes and trees and around cliffs. "You know, this place is actually kinda nice," said Naruto after a few miles, "It's like-" Superboy shushed him abruptly. "You guys hear that?" he whispered. Naruto frowned and said "I can barely hear anything, maybe we should get closer."

"On it." replied Superboy as the duo along with Wally and M'gann began to move forward "No super hearing, remember?" Wally motioned to his ears, "What's up?" "There's something moving out there," Superboy murmured. "What now, Robin?" M'gann turned to the boy wonder, only to find a vacant clearing where he had stood only moments before. "There are two groups ahead of us, but they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy stared at him. "How do you know that?" "My hearing may not be up to your level, but my smelling is on a different level."

Wally lowered his goggles and they glowed red as he switched them to infrared vision. "He's right," he whispered, "Armed bozos at two and ten, fifty feet and closing." In the distance, they heard shots being fired from semi-automatics, the snapping noises echoing through the jungle. "We'll swing wide," Naruto said, "Let them settle their own differences while we get in and out no problem. It's the perfect cover." "Yeah, yeah," said Wally, "Let me just find Rob first."

"Kid Flash, no!" protested Naruto, but Wally was already gone, dashing through the forest looking for his friend. Naruto sighed. "Follow him with your thermal vision," he said to Superboy, "Tell us when he gets into trouble." Superboy peered into the jungle and blinked. "He just slipped and fell in-between the two groups. "Well that didn't take long;" growled Naruto, "Let's go save his sorry butt." Naruto, Superboy, and M'gann flew through the trees down to where the two groups were fighting and shooting at Wally. The speedster was desperately trying to dodge every single bullet that flew his way. "Superboy! Go cover KF!" shouted Naruto as he slid under a minion in a red cloak and tripped him up. The clone grunted and complied, jumping in front of Wally and taking the brunt of the bullets intended for him. Naruto jumped up and roundhouse kicked another minion that was shooting at him. "Ms. M! You take the ones over there, I got these suckers!" M'gann nodded and flew over to the other side of the clearing, where a giant of a man in a luchador mask was leading a bunch of military fodder.

Naruto turned back to the men in cloaks and made half a dozen Shadow Clones. As one, they charged into the patrol, punching and kicking. It took all of thirty seconds to disarm all of the men and knock them out. "Well that was no fun," Naruto muttered as his clones dispersed. He turned to see M'gann and Superboy fighting the giant while Wally ran back and forth between the remaining soldiers.

Robin dropped down from the trees on the giant and wrapped his arms around his neck. "What part of 'covert' didn't you people understand?!" he shouted angrily as he was tossed off. A burst of smoke covered the giant's head as Robin's tear gas grenade went off.

"Perfect!" hissed Naruto as he formed a clone. He leapt forward with his hand outstretched, an orb of blue energy in his hand. "Rasengan!" The attack landed squarely in the giant's abdomen and sent him wheeling back into a tree, unconscious.

"Why didn't you follow my lead?" asked Robin as he quickly began tying the unconscious soldiers of both parties to trees, "Disappear into the jungle!"

"Is that what you were doing?" demanded Wally, "Way to fill us in!"

"Silence, both of you!" Kaldur emerged from the jungle and ran up next to Naruto, "What's our next move?"

"The factory," Naruto decided, "The covert part of this mission is obviously a failure, but we can still leave with the Intel we were sent to retrieve."

"Hey, I recognized those guys," said Robin, "The guy in the mask was Bane. He makes the usual venom. The guys in the cloaks are with the Cult of Kobra."

"I'm sure Batman would have told us if he knew this island was run by dangerous extremists," said Kaldur thoughtfully. "Agreed," Robin nodded, "And since the cultists and Bane's goons clearly don't like each other, I'm guessing Kobra came in here and kicked out the regular suppliers." "Which explains why their normal supply lines have been cut," M'gann interjected. "So Kobra wanted some super cultists and took over the factory," said Wally, "Got it. Let's radio Bats and be back in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom, right?" said Naruto, "These guys were too easy to take down. They must be hoarding the supply at the factory, because from what I've learned, people on venom are much more difficult to deal with."

"He's right, we can't leave," said Robin, "Not until I know why Kobra took over." "Until you know?" asked Wally incredulously. "This team needs a leader," said Robin with a shrug. "And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who skipped out on us when we needed you!" "And you're a mature fifteen?" chuckled Robin, "You blew our cover first chance you got!" The two continued to go back and forth while the others watched them.

"Don't you want to be leader, Superboy?" asked M'gann. "Nah, you?"

"After the fiasco in Happy Harbor? Forget it. Besides, I think we all know who should lead this team." "I know," said Naruto with a nod, "Kaldur's perfect for the job. He'll really bring out the best of us."

M'gann and Superboy shared a glance and Kaldur smiled. "As flattering as that is, my friend," he said, "I believe they were referring to you." "What? No!" he exclaimed, "I'm barely a hero! I can't lead you guys!" "Can you at least get them to shut up?" asked Superboy, jerking his thumb at Wally and Robin, still arguing.

Naruto sighed and walked over to them. He slapped them both on the back of the head, causing duel groans and the duo to be silent "Will you two kindly shut up?" he growled, "Our host is waking up."

Indeed, Bane was shaking his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind. "Children," he said in a thick Spanish accent, "I was beaten by little ninos?"

Naruto dropped the two heroes and crouched down by Bane. "Talk, big guy. We know the cultists came in and kicked you out of your factory. Tell us what happened and why they need venom."

A slow smile crept across Bane's face. "Such a clever little nino," he said, "But Bane cannot be intimidated. Still, cut me loose and I'll get you into my factory via my secret entrance."

M'gann crouched down next to Naruto and concentrated. "There is a secret entrance," she said slowly, "But he's also hiding something." "Ah ah, chica," Bane said with a smirk, "Bane is not that easy to break." M'gann sighed and stood up. "He's reciting futball scores in espanol. This could take a while.""It's not complicated," said Bane, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The team shared a look. "Are we really considering this?" asked Wally.

"Hang on," Naruto turned back to Bane, "Do you know who I am, Bane?"

"Bane recognizes most of you ninos. That's Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. I'm guessing the chica verde is related to the Martian and the kid with the 'S' is Superman's little nino, but you are unfamiliar, zorro."

"Well get familiar with me," Naruto breathed, "My name is Naruto, and I'm new around here. As such, I'm still adjusting a little to the no crippling or killing rule that we have to live by. You remember that attack I used on you? That was at low power. At high power, it'll drill a hole right through you." Naruto leaned in to whisper into Bane's ear. "Even at its most powerful, the Rasengan is still one weak attacks, I have another level that make it difficult to prove that you ever even existed." He pulled back and spoke loud enough to be heard by the others. "So, if you betray us or try anything funny, know that you won't have a chance to do it. Understood?"

Bane's expression had gone from smirking to deadly serious. "You think Bane is scared of you, Naruto? I am not afraid, but you have made it clear how serious you are willing to take this." Bane stood up and flexed his muscles, breaking the ropes that bound him. As everyone else took a step back and raised their fists in defense, Naruto gave a flourish and motioned Bane to lead on. The giant grunted and headed into the jungle, Naruto on his six and the others falling in line behind them.

Over the course of a half-hour, Bane led the team up a hill overlooking the factory. Robin crouched down and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Look at all that product," he whispered as he surveyed the field next to the factory, "Looks like a buy is going down. But if they're not selling to the usual customers…"

He let the sentence hang and Naruto folded his arms. "This must be a custom order. Whoever's buying this had specific demands. We need to identify the buyer and what modifications they made to the venom." "Just what I was thinking," Wally put forth. "Yeah," Robin rolled his eyes, "You're the thinker." "Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Bane walked over to a large boulder and moved it aside with a grunt, revealing an entrance to a tunnel. "Answers are this way," he said as he started walking into the darkness.

"Oh great," muttered Wally, "So El Luchador is our leader now?" "To be fair," Naruto said as he walked past the speedster and into the tunnel, "He'd make a better leader than you." "Oh, and I bet you think you should be leader," Wally said as he entered the cave along with everyone else.

"No, I don't want to be leader," Naruto replied simply. They walked for a bit through the tunnel until they reached a metal door. Bane pushed a button on the wall with his thumb and the door slid open. Beyond it was a massive warehouse of vats and pools of a red liquid Naruto assumed was venom.

Robin peeked his head around the corner. "All clear," he whispered as he darted into the factory. By the time the other left the tunnel, he had vanished into the shadows. "Has the little fool already been caught?" hissed Bane. "No," sighed Kaldur, "He just does that." "I'll go and scout the area and be back before boy wonder!" said Wally as he shot off into the factory. "Kid, wait!" said Kaldur. "No, let him go," said Naruto, "They'll find out what they're doing to the drugs while we find out about the buyer." He turned to Bane.

"Which way to the hangar?" "Follow me." They all crept behind Bane as he led them towards the loading docks. M'gann would float in front of them, invisibly checking corners before they moved forwards. "Here." Bane backed through a door and rolled behind a wooden crate in an open hangar. The others copied his movements and peered over their hiding spot. Near the door, Kobra cultists were moving the drugs in fresh crates out to the landing pad.

"It's a massive shipment," Kaldur noted. Indeed, crate upon crate upon crate was being brought out. There had to be at least thirty shipping containers worth. "But they're only sending out new product," Superboy noticed, "They're ignoring the old stuff." After a few moments, everyone could hear the distinctive chopping noise of helicopter blades. A minute later, a Black-hawk drifted lazily over the jungle and set down on the landing pad. Its doors opened to reveal a tall, muscular man with a gray hockey mask.

From beyond the hangar, a man in a red cloak approached him, accompanied by a skinny girl with red hair scorn onto one side of her head and a massive behemoth that made Dr. Desmond look like a bean chair. Kaldur blinked and gasped. "The buyer is Sportsmaster," he said in a hushed tone. He put a hand to his ear. "Red Tornado, do you read?" After a moment, he sighed and brought his hand down. "Static. They must be blocking our radio. We need a plan. Now."

Bane grinned. "I have a suggestion." He flung himself over the crates and roared in primal rage. Immediately, he was swarmed by cultists and the party outside turned to see the commotion. "Huh," said Naruto, "I'm beginning to like this guy." The monster that accompanied the man in the robes charged into the hangar and tackled Bane. "Superboy, help Bane, Aqualad, you and I will deal with the business men over there," Naruto delegated. "And the cultists?"

A dozen Shadow Clones appeared behind the crates with them. "Leave that to me, myself, and I. Now let's move!" As one, they jumped over the crates. Superboy ran over to the wrestling giants and made to pull the monster off of Bane. Kaldur drew his water-bearers and formed twin scimitars. Around him, Naruto's clones engaged the cultists and made a clear path for him and the original. As they ran through the battle, bullets hailed down on them from the catwalks above. Suddenly, the firing stopped and Naruto looked up to see all the cultist's guns wrapped into a metal ball floating above them. A javelin flew over him headed towards M'gann. With a grunt, Naruto flipped a kunai into the air and threw it at the speeding javelin. He jumped into the air and grabbed the Martian from the air just as the javelin exploded where she had just been.

"You okay?" "Thanks," she said, getting to her feet, "I don't exactly like fire." Naruto grabbed her and swung behind a pillar as a burst of machine gun fire pelted the ground where they had stood. Glancing around the pillar, Naruto saw Bane nowhere in sight as Superboy and the Mammoth went head to head and Kaldur hiding behind a shield made of water. Wally darted in from the shadows and sped between the cultists as they continued to fire.

"Radio's down," Naruto said to M'gann, "Can you link us up mentally?" "Sure thing," she raised her hand, but Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Be careful from here on out," he said, pointing to the raging battleground. M'gann nodded and he released her arm. She put a finger to her temple and focused. 'Everyone online?' 'Yeah' grunted Superboy. 'You know it, beautiful' said Wally.

'We need to retreat' called Naruto.

'Little busy now' replied Robin. Naruto looked up to see him on the landing pad, about to go against the man in the cloak and his female assistant. 'Robin' Naruto called via thought 'Retreat now' 'Fine!' Robin threw down a flash grenade and disappeared from sight. Naruto grunted as he grabbed M'gann and took a running jump up the pillar. "Kid, clear a path!" he shouted as he began to run on the ceiling, M'gann flying below him. Wally raced through the cultists, brushing them aside for the others. They quickly made their way back to the tunnel, the beast and a few cultists still on their tail. Naruto grimaced. "Superboy! Aqualad! Bring this thing down!" Superboy knocked over a support beam as he ran and Aqualad cut down another with his water-bearers. Almost instantly, the tunnel collapsed behind them, cutting them off from the cultists.

They stopped running and listened closely. They could hear the cultists talking beyond the stone. There was a loud grunt which they took to belong to the beast and the voices silenced. The distinct sounds of footsteps slowly disappeared as the cultists left the cave. Kaldur drew out a glow stick and cracked it to life.

Robin turned away from the others. "How could this happen?" he said softly, "My first mission as leader goes so wrong."

"You have the most experience," said Kaldur, "But that can be a detriment. With Batman, you have defined roles. You do not have to speak with one another. But this team is new. Our leader must be clear, not disappear and expect us to play a part in their unknown plans."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" snapped Robin, spinning around, "I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?"

"Enough," said Naruto. Everyone turned to look at him as he spoke. "Listen to yourselves," he said quietly, "You fight for the position of leader like you think that it will make you seem superior to the others, but it won't. Being the leader of anything makes you responsible for every mistake, every short coming. If someone gets hurt or dies under your watch, you share in the responsibility. Do any of you think you could do that?" He looked them all in the eyes one by one, each one cringing under his gaze. "I didn't think so," he said with a sigh as he wiped the sweat off of his face. "I know better. Being a leader means that you must defend those who follow you at all costs. Even at the of your own life."

"Who are we kidding," said Robin with a sigh, "You should be leader, Naruto." "What?" he said, "No! That's not what I was trying to say at all! Look, guys I'm flattered but-" "Oh, C'mon Naruto," said Superboy, "You're the most powerful, the battle savvy and you clearly have most experience in making this type of decisions." "You already treat us like a team," said M'gann timidly, "If anyone has the right to lead us, its you." Everyone turned to stare at Wally. "Okay, but only if Kaldur agrees to be my co-leader. I am still pretty new to this whole hero business.

"Fine," Kaldur conceded, "I'll lead with you, for now. I will take more of a backseat approach as not cause any major conflicts in our leadership styles." before Kaldur asked "So what's our next move?" asked Kid Flash, his response came from Kaldur "We have to stop the shipment from leaving the island. I don't know who this Sportsmaster guy is, but apparently he's working with Kobra. Robin or Kid, did you find out anything about the venom?"

Robin brought up his wrist computer and showed the team holographic schematics. "They somehow got their hands on the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. By mixing it with venom, they make Kobra Venom. It's three times more powerful and permanent."

"Yeah, no, we can't let anyone have that," said Superboy grimly. "The good news is I sabotaged their helicopter," said Robin proudly, "Bought us some time." "Good work. Now first things first, let's get out of this tunnel." Naruto ran off towards the exit, the others in tow. "There's still something I don't get," said Robin, "Sportsmaster doesn't have the kind of pull to get his hands on the Blockbuster serum, or to get Kobra working for him."

"And neither has the scientific know-how to mix them properly," added Wally, "That takes major nerd-age." "Look underneath the underneath," said Naruto, "But not right now." He skidded to a halt at the mouth of the cave. "We have more pressing problems right now." Bane stood before them, a small detonator in his hands. "Halt, ninos," he said with a smile, "I'm feeling…explosive." Naruto glanced up and groaned as he saw blinking lights surrounding the entrance to the cave.

"Let me guess, C4 on timed bombs plus a dead-man's detonator?" 'Wally, get ready to grab the detonator. Robin, tie him up as fast as you can. Superboy, knock him. Move on my mark.' "You've got a good pair of eyes there, Naruto," said Bane. "You don't know the half of it. So why exactly are you betraying us, even though I explicitly told you it would have consequences?" "I want my factory back," Bane shrugged, "So I forced you into a situation where you would either destroy my enemies for me or die trying. Your deaths would call the Justice League here and they'd do the job. Either way, I win. Blowing the tunnel with you inside," he raised the detonator with a smile, "Should have the same effect."

"Go ahead then," said Naruto, was standing completely still and everyone saw a bit of orange form around his head "What are you waiting for?" "Someone does not fear the devil," said Bane with a twinkle in his eye, "Bane commends such bravery." When, suddenly the venom tubing in his body was removed and he found himself held in a head lock by the blonde hero"What the-?" Wally dashed forwards and plucked the detonator from Bane's hand. Robin threw a stun batarang at him and Superboy cracked his knuckles with a grin. "Finally," he smirked as he punched Bane in the temple. The Naruto behind Bane back as well and when Bane collapsed on the ground, disappeared in burst of smoke

"How did you do that?" asked M'gann in awe as she looked at the Naruto standing next to her "I…told you," he panted as his sage mode has wore off and he fell on his ass"I've been…training." He slumped on the ground. "Wow, that took…a lot more out of me…than I thought it would. I'll have to…work on that."

"Bane's down," said Robin, "So what now?" "Gimme a sec," said Naruto as he forced himself to his feet. He looked up at the stars and a slow grin appeared on his face. Naruto peered through the bushes at the helicopter. The cultists were loading the last of the Kobra Venom into the cargo hold and Sportsmaster was speaking with Kobra. 'Everyone ready? We all know the plan?'. 'All set.' 'Alright' thought Naruto 'Wait for it. The very last container was placed in the hold. Now!' Wally ran out and kicked the cultists away from the helicopter. As they began to shoot at him, Superboy slid out in front of the chopper. "Ready for round two, big guy?" he asked as Kobra's monstrous bodyguard approached him. A wall of water smashed into the beast from the side and sent him flying. "Sorry, not part of the plan." Kaldur ran out from behind him, tossing more water at the beast and the thin woman who went to his aid. Naruto ran past them and to the door of the cargo hold. He ducked just in time to miss a shot from Sportsmaster's gun and quickly backpedaled. He jumped from empty crate to empty crate as more shots whizzed past him. Suddenly, Sportsmaster flipped backwards and wrapped his arms around seemingly nothing. Then the air shifted and it was revealed he had M'gann in his grasp.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he dove forwards. As shots followed him, he rolled until he shot up right in front of Sportsmaster. He grabbed the villain's gun and ripped it from his hands. Sportsmaster pushed M'gann in front of him and ran back into the helicopter. "Well, thanks for the workout kiddies," he said, "But I gotta fly." He dove into the pilot's chair and the blades of the helicopter began to rotate. Naruto pulled M'gann back as he took off and headed for the horizon. "Now?" she asked, holding up the detonator. "Show us the fireworks," he said with a grin. She pressed the trigger and the bombs she had dropped in the helicopter went off. It wavered in the air for a moment as its back half was ripped off before it began to fall back towards them. "Uh-oh," said Naruto with a grin as he watched it fall into the factory, causing both to explode in a massive fireball, "Did we do that?"

There was a cry and Naruto looked over to see Robin on the ground before Kobra. Without his cloak, Naruto could see he was a very fit bald man with nearly albino skin tone. As the others gathered to fight Kobra as one, Naruto tossed a kunai near him and jumped next to him. Kobra recovered from his surprise instantly and swung a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto flipped into the air and jumped with a golden flicker only a foot above Kobra's attack. "Wind Step!" he cried as he grabbed Kobra's leg and flipped him into the air. Naruto spun and slammed his foot into Kobra's stomach, sending the cult leader into the ground. Before he could recover, however, Naruto grabbed him and throw him up into the air before delivering a swift kick that sent Kobra flying into a tree, hitting the area where the sun never shone.

Kobra reflexively yelped in a very un-godly manner and fell off of the tree. He shot one last glare at Naruto before he sank into the shadows of the jungle. Robin ran over to the trees where he had vanished, but pulled back with a grim smile. "He's gone." "Let him go," said Naruto, "We've fulfilled the mission parameters, albeit in our own special way." "We picked the right guys to lead," said Robin with a smirk, "Automatically making you guys the duo to explain this mess to Batman." "Let me handle him," Naruto said with a wave of his hand, "I got this.".

Back at the Base

"A simple, recon mission," said Batman, staring at the team angrily, "Observe and report." They stood in a line with their heads hung. Except for Naruto, but had his head held high, with to a large smile on his face "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing you many mistakes," Batman said as he walked up and down the line, "Until then…Good job." All except Naruto looked up in surprise and turned to him. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," he said, "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, if you can not adapt then you are doomed to fail. You're all dismissed."

As they started to walk away, Naruto cleared his throat. "How does this down on the record sir." "You failed in your overall mission, Naruto," said Batman, "Don't let the fact that your teammates made you one of the leaders inflate your ego. I believe that to be a true hero, you need a little more experience by yourself. You need to gain some type of experience in the real world, I've organized an apartment for you to live in for the next couple of weeks, to help you grow more adapted to our world."

"Oh, I won't," said Naruto with a chuckle, "Believe me, I know the dangers of hubris. And I know full well the mission was a failure. I don't see the reason for the apartment, but it should be no problem," Naruto started to walk towards his room,

"Naruto!" Naruto turned and took off his mask as M'gann flew towards him, "You were planning to destroy the factory all along, weren't you?" "Of course. The fact that we killed two birds with one stone just made the job easier and made it look like an accident." "Oh," she said with a slight blush, "Cool." She flew away and veered hard around the corner as Naruto stepped into his room and laid on his bed and said "I don't know why it took me, so long to think of using my clones to enter sage mode. I don't have to worry turning into stone. Why am I talking to myself, maybe Batman was right and I need more experience in the real world, if not at least someone to talk to."

. . .

Sportsmaster stepped in front of the series of lit screens that made up the Light. "All I recovered was a single serving," he said, holding up a vial of Kobra Venom. "Perhaps you could reverse engineer it," said a voice with a heavy French accent, "But more pressing is the matter of the children." "First Cadmus, then Mr. Twister, now Santa Prisca," said another, "Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, but three times is enemy action." "Is there any news of help from beyond?" asked one. "More rifts are opening and more frequently," said a fourth, "Nothing's come through yet, but it'll happen sooner or later."

"And then we'll make them allies, for enemies of the Light cannot stand."

A/N: I know the style and probably the entire story feel familiar, but the reason is that it just follows the tv show.  
I seriously turn on netflix and will pause it like every three minutes and just go over what just happened. O  
f course, I am trying to switch things up, but there is only so much that you can do, before your in an AU and no longer following Canon with bonuses.  
The whole Naruto strength thing, is kind of similar to the concept of gravity in Dragon Ball Z. Naruto spent the first 15 and a half years of his life on a planet with stronger gravity and people.  
So, taking into account of how the extra gravity pressure would make his bones and muscles denser, Naruto is seen as much more powerful than he really is.  
I hope that this story becomes a big hit, but for now I am more than happy with thought that there is people who will view my story.  
I know that some people may read it more than once, and that makes me hungry to pump out any type of chapter rather than those long stretches that I have with no chapters that would take at least 2 weeks to write and like another 2 weeks to post.  
I hope that ever one likes my story so far. Don't be afraid to check out any of my other stories  
That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is one of the darker chapters, as this has the rape scene that was mentioned in the description. No crazy flaming in the reviews or reporting my story, I** **'ll warn you so that you can skip over it, if you wish to. Know that it is important to the story later on down the road. Also, I am putting an author's note at the bottom, so if you could be kind enough to read that, it would really help.**

Naruto looked around the darkness tat surrounded him. He was here in an European country, chasing after a clown faced man with a choker and a biker get up. Naruto jumped and yelled "Stop!" and the .clown wannabe laughed and rushed off through traffic. Naruto sighed and dashed after him, only to be be blinded by a bright light that came from the side and all Naruto was able to feel was an unbelievable pressure on his side before he was sent flying through the air and crashed into the ground in pain. Naruto gasped as he felt his ribs try to shift back into place, and his eyes widen as the pain was unbearable. His vision was swimming and he saw a figure walk toward him and all say "Look at this, the itty bitty ninja is hurt, I make you feel better." Naruto never got to respond as he was kicked in the face and was knocked into the world of unconsciousness.

At Mount Justice- 2 hours before Naruto's attacking

Batman looked at the assembled group in front of him and said "I knew that this

team is already moving into foreign territory, losing your leader and having to take orders from a new one. However, you need to put personal feelings aside as this is the reason, you have a chain of command. For this mission, Aqua Lad will be in charge as he has been made the co-leader of the them. This mission is a recon mission, you'll be gathering info a new villain, who is going by the name of Command Master. He is based in the San Francisco area. He has managed to cause a series of riots that have created numerous issues for the local authorities. Find out how they are doing it and report back. Do not engage the villain, just gather the info and avoid being caught or seen. The team is meant to be a covet team, try to fulfill the role. Batman Out."

He said nothing as he walked away, and Kaldur turned to Robin saying "With out Naruto, we're going to be missing one of our heavy hitters, we need to reorganize and go over our plan for this mission. Everyone go get ready, we'll meet back here in 5" Everyone went their separate ways as they got prepared, besides Robin, who is always ready, and Wally, it takes like 15 seconds to get ready. Wally turned to Robin while saying "I hope that this mission is one that we can use to prove to the League that we can be just as important as they can be." Robin nodded and replied with "I hear you, man."

With Naruto

"Man, did anyone get the number of that car that hit me?" asked a dizzy and lost Naruto. The next thing Naruto knew there was a stinging pain on his left cheek as some one hit him with a huge bitch slap. Naruto shook his head and realized that he was chained to the wall by his hands and feet, before looking at the person who smacked the stupid from his mind and saw a female in front of him. An absolutely stunning girl, no woman that had tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a long black sleeved leather jacket, and had a cropped shirt underneath it, that stretched tightly across her sizable chest. Her midriff was exposed, and it appeared that she had her belly button pierced. She also wore black skin tight pants, that were also stretched tightly over her shapely hips and rear. To complete her outfit, she wore black gloves and a pair of black mid calf boots. The woman saw him staring and laughed out loud, and to Naruto, it sounded like old wind chimes that could calm a raging Gamabunta. Naruto was almost immediately in love with the lady in front of him.

The laughing lady smirked and grabbed his chin lifting his head out to stare him in the eyes, she smiled and Naruto's mind melted. The unknown woman laughed and Naruto felt a voice in the back of his head remind him that he was all tied up and that this woman shouldn't be trusted. Naruto, however on the other hand, watched as the lady turned around and could only stare at the ass of the lady who was holding him prisoner. The lady glanced over her shoulder and spoke in a language that he didn't understand before she turned back to him and said "I told them to bring the bed, I hope that you are ready to help produce the heir to the Legend of Shadows empire. For the mixture of your genes and my own will allow for an heir that could make the world tremble. I would prepare myself, if I was you as I don't want to disappoint a lady such as myself."

With the Team.

"Myself, along with Miss Martian and Robin, we'll cause a distraction on the outside, while Super Boy and Kid Flash go into the building and try and gather as much information that you can get." Receiving as nods all around, Aqua Lad gestured for the team to break, and he along with duo that he mentioned ran along side him as they ran to the front of the building, which was more like a nice warehouse. Robin grabbed something off his utility belt and handed it to Miss Martian who used her telekinetic ability to lift the object into the sky. Robin hit a button on his utility belt and the object exploded. The building shook and the area near the object broke and crumbled toward the ground. The trio of side kicks turned heroes' last view was one of black smoke as the slipped away into the Bio ship, while giving Super Boy and Kid Flash the signal to begin their part of the mission.

 _ **Rape Scene Start**_

With Naruto

They had knocked Naruto out to strap him into the bed posts. However, that didn't matter to his soon to be lover, as she then climbed on the bed slowly making sure to make herself feel light so the shift in pressure wouldn't wake Naruto, she crawled over to Naruto slowly, she eyed his face making sure he didn't wake, at least not yet, She then straddled him, her face above his, her womanhood above his manhood.

Looking down at his face, she sighed. "I hope that you enjoy this as much as you can, because I plan on doing this again and again until it produces results. " she whispered down to him as her hand rubbed his bare chest, Naruto shuddered in his sleep as a smile spread across his young face while asleep as his dream of ramen turned dirty, or rather pink. She started to second guess herself as her hand that she was using to rub his chest started to travel down, she shook her head, "He is a ninja and adult. This is needed for the next generations of the Shadows" she said trying to convince herself to give herself to someone she didn't know nor love and did, a fire grew in her eyes as her hand reached its destination.

Sighing to strengthen her resolve even more, she then reached in, she giggled lightly as she felt his pubic hairs tickle her hand, her fingers brushed them aside lightly trying to judge how much he had, she smiled once she determined he didn't have much pubic hair, but she was never allowed to have a thing such as pubic hair, as all Shadows take care of themselves, or that's what her father always preached to her.

Her hand then brushed against its goal, her eyes widen as she realized he was now hard, looking down at his face, she saw the wide open mouth grin on Naruto's face as he slept. "Are you having a wet dream?" she asked him with a chuckle as she grabbed his stick, Naruto's body tensed, and she stopped. She then stroked him, Naruto was still asleep. he was still asleep as she picked up pace, stroking him faster, as she smiled at the potential father for her son, her hand getting wet from his pre cum, she is happy at her captive's length, and he definitely was wide enough to fill her up just right, she brought her other hand down to help pull out his member, she used her hand to pull his boxers down.

His erection now free, she looked down, she licked her lips as she thought, 'if he is this big and he is only 15, i wonder how big he will be in four years or so' she thought gleefully as she eyed his impressive man meat. She brought her left hand back up and put it on his chest to balance herself, she used her right to line up his member with her core, she then slowly lowered herself, her fluids falling down on his members showing just how much she wants this, Naruto stirred, when his head penetrated her, She moaned loudly at being entered for the first time by the large member of her captive.

Naruto eyes flew open as She brought her hands and pressed them down on his chest while lowering herself on him, with her eyes closed as she moaned at being stretched and entered by her son's DNA donor. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked looking down, his eyes stopped on her chest before looking back up, The pleasured woman froze and looked down, green eyes met blue, "What's going on ?" Naruto asked as She unconsciously kept lowering herself onto her forced lover until he was all the way into in her tunnel making the boy and herself moan as she answered "Sit back and enjoy this and my name is Talia Al Ghul, just so you know what to scream." That was the last thing that she said as she jumped up and plunged back down with a large amount of force. Throwing her head back, she bucked her hips and ignored as Naruto ask what was going on again, not enjoying himself like she asked him to.

Talia sighed at being filled after so long, she didn't even answer Naruto again as her inner walls clenched around the boy making him moan loudly, Naruto didn't know why this was happening other then his lower half was feeling really really good, it felt like when he was starving and was able to dig into a hot bowl of ramen. The tight feeling on his penis, made him admit to himself, it felt good. Talia expression hardened again, as she slid back down on Naruto's shaft

Naruto looked at Talia shyly, said lady just rose up her lower half before lowering it, Naruto didn't really put together what was happening other than that sensation felt extremely good, "T T Talia" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up and look at what was making his lower body feel so good. However, with his arms chained to bed posts with his legs left free, but trapped under the lady rising him for all that he was worth.

Naruto looked at her confused, his wrists were hurting from being locked together, Talia just closed her eyes and just focused on her own pleasure as Naruto twitched within her hitting her deep as she rode him, "Oh Goddd" she moaned out softly still holding him in place. "Talia that hurts" he said as he started struggling to get his wrists free, no avail.

"Listen, shush just be quiet please" Talia finally said as she started grinding on him, grinding her lower body to all sides sending spikes of pleasure through Naruto. "Talia" Naruto moaned out with wide eyes as his rapist screamed out, "are you enjoying this? Forcing yourself on me like this." Naruto said trying make his rapist feel guilty,but the moment was ruined by him moaning. Talia smirked and gleamed at Naruto like a predator catching it's prey, causing Naruto to the look at her face in confusion.

Talia ignored him as she raised her lower half up, when Naruto had only an inch left up in her, she slammed back down, her pelvis slamming extremely hard onto his, "HYAAAAAAA" Talia howled out as she did it again, then again, she kept pounding herself onto Naruto shaft despite his yelps and cries.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on as tear slipped from his eye, it felt good at first when his rapist slammed down onto him but after about two more times it became painful, and despite him telling his rapist it hurt, she kept going, Naruto balled his hands into fist as his rapist continues her aggressive riding. "AH AH AH RIGHT THERE" she yelled in bliss as she kept pounding herself onto her new lover. Naruto turned his face to the right, tears rolling out his eyes as he looked at the dark skies.

Talia's tongue hung out of her mouth as she rode the creator of her son for everything he had, this is years of frustration and sexual tension she is releasing onto her victim, her hand that is on his chest started to dig into his chest painfully as she rode him even harder as she felt her climax starting to build. She was getting lost riding the dick that was her first in so long that she was starting to forget her mission. She no longer cared about getting an heir, but more on her own pleasure. The nice shaped baby maker that was sliding in and out of her had all of her attention.

Naruto looked back towards his rapist as another wave of pain hit him, and he felt this unfamiliar thing building up within himself, Naruto looking at his rapists face moaned in pain, her mouth was wide open as her tongue was out, her eyes closed, as she continued to ride him, his lower half hurting as that feeling that was building grew intense. She wouldn't stop at this point, slamming down again and again. Her mouth open in a silent scream as she was nearing her peak. She just couldn't get enough of the dick that split here again and again. She ignored Naruto's cry's as they were most ones of pleasure and continued to focus on her own needs

"AAAHHH" Talia continued to moaned as she smacked down onto the soon to be father of her son, he was hitting deep within her, she was clenching him so tight that it almost surprised her how she didn't crush his manhood. She dug her nail into his chest, drawing blood and causing Naruto to gasp in pain. Nothing, could stop his bucking though, as he started to thrust up into the woman on top of him. Talia gasped as Naruto decided to take action in the event and thrust into. She bent over and slammed her mouth over his as his thrust made her scream in pleasure as this lost the purpose of original intent of the is session and devolved into a fuck session.

Naruto tugged on the binds and snapped them as he broke free of the leather bonds and grabbed Talia's hip as he forced her to bounce on him again and again. He threw his face into her bouncing bosom and enjoyed the soft bundles of joy rubbing against his skin. Naruto felt his balls tighten and quicken his pace, slamming into Talia at speeds not shown before. She joined him by bucking and rocking back and forth on his shaft. The feeling of her wall caused Naruto to gasp and slam her down one last time.

Naruto's eyes widen as his hips all of a sudden spasmed, he felt something that then overshadowed his internal pain, or rather mixed with it to give him a feeling of intense shame plus pleasure, something Naruto has never felt before, he then heard his rapist yell loudly in bliss as he felt what ever was on his lower half squeeze down on him very tightly as his rapist slammed down on him one finally time.

Talia smiled as her climax hit her, she felt her son being blasted into her insides. There was more than enough semen to get her pregnant. As his orgasm ended, Naruto slumped as his rapist grip on him loosened while her lower half shook uncontrollably as her orgasm was hitting her hard. "KAAAAYYYYAAA" she screamed as it kept going. She then slumped on top of Naruto, twitching eyes were closed as he felt that aching in his lower half go away, the intense squeezing gone, and the feeling gone, now all that was left was the faint feeling of pain in his lower half, tears coming out of his eyes.

Talia sighed as she raised herself, she looked down at Naruto, she saw the tears coming out of his eyes, she then got off of him and off his bed, she grabbed her gown and threw it over her shoulder, 'no regrets Talia' she thought with a heavy sigh as she looked back at her son's donor, "Naruto" she said in a serious tone. Steeling herself she said, "you can not think that once was enough, pull yourself together" she ordered, when he nodded, her expression softened, "You should be enjoying the gift of enjoying a perfect female such as myself" she said sincerely Naruto nodded slowly with a frown on his face, then he saw her smile brightly. "Good now prepare yourself, I need to have another go with you to make sure that you have provided me with the suitable heir" she demanded.

 _ **Rape Scene Over**_

With Super Boy and Kid Flash

Super Boy looked at all of the people running from the building, and watched as the last of them left the building before nodding to Kid Flash. Kid Flash said "Be back in a flash." and with those words he took off. Super Boy, then used his infared vision to track the Kid and to check if, all the people were gone from the building. Seeing nothing, he jumped up into on a window still that almost immediately crumbled under the pressure of his jump. Feeling himself start to fall, Super Boy swung his arms hoping to be able to grab onto something. To his surprise, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into the building. Super Boy looked to Kid Flash and says "Thanks, now let's get what we're looking for." Kid nodded and said "I managed to locate 3 vaults, but I need some of your strength to help me get through them." Super Boy nodded and followed Kid through the maze of hallways and down three flights of stairs.

Kid stopped and pointed to a plain wall in the middle of the hallway and said "This is the first one that I found, we need to be careful because our mission to remain hidden." The boy of steel nodded and said "Of course, and stand back. This may get a little messy." "Oh, I sure hope not as I just redid the place" said a third voice, causing both young heroes to turn around a see the one man they wanted to avoid. "What's a matter, cat got your then, if you wouldn't make a move, then allow me to do so for you." said the villain

In the WatchTower- 5 minutes before Naruto's attacking

The entire Justice League was having their weekly meeting, and it was going like every other meeting, boring as shit. Batman looked at the group of heroes before him and said "I think that it is time that we address the elephant in the room. We will now talk about the young team of heroes that we put together for the purpose of covet missions. They have began their training in stealth and are currently on a mission to uncover a new villain that been causing problems in the San Francisco area." This drew mixed responses from the League.

Flash looked at Batman and said "I heard that you sent that new kid on a soul searching journey. What exactly is the point of that as so far, he has so shown himself to be the best fighter and leader on that team. It is like he has battle experience already." Batman snarled and said "Exactly, my point. He is too ready for a team like this. I sent him to Europe on a ghost chase and have used my sources in the League of Shadows to alert them to his presence there. Depending on how they approach him, I will know more about his origins." Wonder Woman looked outraged, and Batman held his hand up to silence any further outbursts.

"I have a team of people that we can trust tracking him to make sure that he remains unharmed for the most part. They are ready to step in when ever it is needed." said Batman in a tone that meant that it was the end of discussion. Wonder Woman slammed her fists onto the table, that groaned in protest, and yelled "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS, IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ARE GIFTED WITH A PERFECT LEADER FOR THE LITTLE TEAM THAT YOU PUT TOGETHER, THEN YOU THROW HIM TO THE WOLVES BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT HIM." Batman gulped and Superman grabbed onto Wonder Woman saying "Diana, there is no reason for you to be so anger about this. In fact, to prove that Bruce is right, why don't we pull up the live footage of this Naruto."

Batman growled at the mention of his real name and nodded, happy to get the idea of an angry Wonder Woman going at him with no plan in place to stop her. Typing on his control panel, Batman was able to access the live stream that his tracker drone was transmitting. They were given live footage of Naruto in a high speed chase. The clown looking criminal was running more like a League of Shadows ninja more than a Joker lackey. They watched as the clown ran out through traffic and Naruto tried to follow him, but was hit by a Black SUV on the side. Naruto went crashing and there was nothing but pure silence in the League meeting as one of their own was hit by a car. The car door opened and out stepped a curvy blacked haired woman in a black tight outfit.

At seeing the woman, Batman gasped and began to type as he took control of the drone, as he made it circle around to catch a look at the woman who was approaching Naruto. Catching a glimpse of the woman, he was shocked to see Talia Al Ghul drawing near to the downed Naruto. She kicked him in the face and knocked him out before pulling out a gun. There was a large gasp at the sight of a gun aimed at a the unconscious young hero. Talia whirled around and pointed it right at the drone and fired 3 times, knocking it out the sky. The stream went black and there was an underlining tone in the room, They had to do something about this.

The first to leave the room was Wonder Woman followed by Flash and the Martian. Batman looked at the black screen and said "What have I done?" and had to be pulled away by Superman.

With Naruto

It was painful, as the skin on anyone dick wasn't meant to be used like his was. Talia had re-chained him with much stronger steel, that we couldn't break out of and stripped him of his pants because he "Wouldn't be needing them for this part." She had ridden him until the skin had broke and his member could no longer perform any action but shrivel up in pain. They had left him there after they confirmed that through a little magic, Talia managed to get pregnant. She had left him alive as a thank you for providing her with the heir that she needed. It didn't matter to Naruto as he was broken on the inside. He felt worthless and used, like an object. This was worst than anything that ever happened to him in Konoha. The was a large bang and Naruto felt sun light pour into the room for the first time. Looking up at the source of the bright light, Naruto saw that there was a huge hole in the roof. In through the hole dropped the most perfect and beautiful woman that Naruto had ever seen. He was then completely scared of her, what if she wanted to use him like the last pretty girl that he met.

However, this woman had no such intentions as she was the Amazon Child, Diana. Naruto looked closely at the woman in front of him and quickly realized that this babe that was dressed in red blue and gold was Wonder Woman. She grabbed the chains and broke them with no issue and Naruto gasped as his arms were freed from their tiring position. Naruto looked up at the perfect woman and said "Thank You" before collapsing into dream land. Diana wrapped Naruto in a blanket that she brought with her and said "Don't worry young one, I will help you achieve that warrior spirit once more."

With Super Boy and Kid Flash

They both left the building with normal looks on their faces and they approached the hidden Bio ship as if everything was normal. There was a slight delay in everything they did but not enough to be noticeable. Entering the Bio ship, they approached Kaldur who was surprise to see them so calm and collected instead of the usual excited faces of his fellow side kicks turned heroes. Standing up from his seat and giving Ms. Martian the go ahead to start flying back toward their base. Super Boy stood standing at the entrance and said "We found nothing of worth in that crappy hide out. I was a complete waste of time." Kaldur nodded and Kid Flash agreed with his statement by adding "Help was never really needed, maybe you guys might have needed it. Us, on the other hand, needed no help. We had that mission in the bag from the second that I started, although it could be considered a failure. Captured er no capturing the evidence was our purpose. By all means this mission can go down as a failure as we never found any info on the villain. Villain, what type of words is that, who do you think made it Robin?" Robin shrugged, but had picked up on these sentences and started to scribble something down.

Kid Flash continues on with "Hopefully our latest practice, universally solving new codes pays off in the future because there was nothing this time." Robin nods and says "I hear you Kid, maybe when we get back, we will get to train with Naruto again." Kid didn't shutter like he should of and that confirmed everything that Robin needed to hear. Robin finished scribbling on his paper and handed it to Kaldur. Kaldur looked at the paper and read what it said and was completely shocked.

With Naruto and Wonder Woman

They were both strapped into her invisible jet traveling back toward the base located in Mount Justice. Diana setting the plane on autopilot, walked into the back of the jet to look at the shaken young hero. Sitting next to him, she asked "How are you holding up?" Naruto looked at her and blushed as he said "I am going to be avoiding any type of sex for a while." Diana's face reddened at the mentioned taboo activity, that was forced upon the younger hero. "Well, I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what." Naruto smiled weakly and said "Thanks, but I think that maybe I need some time to myself. Just to gain some reassurance in my own abilities." Diana nodded and replied with "Take all the time that you need."

There was an awkward silence that filled he room and Diana got up to make sure that everything was running smoothly up front. Naruto sighed and just tried to relax, when his team com that he always kept on him started to vibrate. Naruto grabbed it and slid it on to his wrist. The screen facing him opened up to reveal that Robin had sent him a message and a pair of coordinates. Naruto faltered slightly in his willingness to rise to this challenge, but never the less, made his way to the cockpit and said "We need to make a stop." Diana raised an eyebrow, but when Naruto showed his wrist, she readily agreed.

With the Team.

The Paper read "Help Us, We Captured By Villain. Kid Flash has been speaking in code to relay this message to me. We have to make a move on this situation soon." Kaldur could only focus on this fact, despite his own concerns about the situation at hand, Robin assured him that help, the best help, was on their way. Super Boy, twisted his head and said "What's a matter Kaldur? Is there something that we need to worry about." Kaldur tried to fake a smile and said "Nothing to worry about. It's something on my mind." Super Boy, uncrossed his arms and said "You're lying to me. I can hear your heart beat change as you lied. Now what is there to worry about?"

Kaldur searched his brain for an answer and came up with a bunch of vague empty answers, "I am concerned with something Robin showed me." Super Boy's eye twitched as he couldn't find the lie in that answer. Kaldur waked over to Ms. Martian and said "Could you please stop the ship, I believe that we need a little break from this flight." The green skinned beauty nodded and began the descent of the plane. Robin waved Kaldur over and said "Naruto is on his way. We just need to stall for a couple of minutes." Kaldur nodded and drew his water manipulators. Robin and Kaldur walked off the ship and Robin yelled "Kid and Super Boy, the gig is up. Come on out and surrender, or there will be consequences." The called duo exited the ship with Super Boy carrying Ms. Martian under his arm, slumped over. Kaldur grit his teeth and Robin growled at the dirty tactic.

Super Boy's eyes glowed purple and his voiced changed from his normal voice to a deep scrapping voice, "I think that you should surrender. You know before I break something in this pretty little girl body. I hope that you value your teammate, for her sake." Robin scuffed and said "You have no idea what your doing. Our leader will be here soon." Super Boy huffed and said "I don't care who is coming, when they get here I'm going-" He was cut off a _THUD!_ as something landed in the middle of the two groups

"I hope for your sake that you don't do anything too much stupider than what your doing now." said a sixth voice. The controlled and uncontrolled parts of the team could only stare Naruto standing there, with an orange pigment around his eyes. He jumped back to stand in front of Robin and Kaldur before saying "Oh, do go on. By all means give me some Ideas."

Above, Diana could only watch with interest as the seemingly broken warrior managed to reignite his own flames by himself. She sat there settled on a tree branch and thought to herself 'Wow, I hope that he is ready for this challenge, because if he is, then maybe there is more to him than meets the eye.

In Naruto's Universe

Pain looked all around the destroyed Konoha, and said "Maybe Naruto really isn't here. Whoops, my bad." There was nothing but silence before Kakashi said "I told you so." Pain looked down and said "Okay, I can fix this." That was his second to last sentence as he wove through handsigns before saying "Otherworldly Revival Technique."

 **A/N: Okay, I am alive an I am sorry that it took months for this story to be updated. I know that it is not fair that I don't update every couple of weeks and what not, but that's life. I took some time to re-do and re imagine this story. I have made it darker moving forward and so far there is a raping in this story. I put a female raping a male in this story because it will help further my plot. Naruto got raped and fell into a lustful state, it happens in real life all the time, because as plenty of females have told me "You guys think with your little head too much." There will be 1 more minor pairing for Naruto and one more major pairing for Naruto in this story. The minor pairing will be Artemis and the Major pairing will be Diana. Neither will work out for to long as I want to get to the main pairing of Miss Martian/ M'gann and Naruto.**

 **So, like last time, I like where I am going with this story, not sure about you guys, but I am feeling that this story is going to be a big hit, but for now I am more than happy with thought that there is people who will view my story. I know that some people may read it more than once, and that makes me hungry to pump out any type of chapter rather than those long stretches that I have with no chapters that would take at least 2 weeks to write and like another 2 weeks to post. I hope that ever one likes my story so far. Don't be afraid to check out any of my other stories.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stood looking at the controlled duo and said nothing as he prepared himself for the upcoming fight. Naruto crosses his arms and lets a burst of charka explode from his body, causing an earthquake like shaking to over take the surrounding area. Naruto looked at the Ms. Martian and glared at Super Boy. Super Boy's eyes flashed a blazing purple before he to looked at the unconscious martian tucked under his arm.

"So, you're concerned about her? That is so sweet, I will make sure that you make sure that the two of you are reunited in hell." taunted Super Boy. Naruto continued his silence causing anger to build in Super Boy. Feeling absolutely enrage, Super Boy took the unconscious heroine and threw her with all of his might at a tree above the trio of heroes that opposed him. Naruto was ready for a move like this and jumped straight into the air and caught the defenseless girl, before being pushed back by the force. Landing on the trunk of the tree, he was going to hit, Naruto handed Ms. Martian to Diana.

"Take good care of her." He asked of Diana before jumping down and landing in between the groups once again. Looking at his team mates behind him, he nodded his head held up 2 fingers before rushing toward Super Boy. Naruto dashed forward at top speeds and spun as Kid Flash tried to hit, and continued on his way toward the boy of steel. Naruto ducked under a swing, before drawing back his fist. Launching his punch forward, Super Boy didn't even try to dodge, as he didn't think that it could hurt him. He was more than shocked, when the fist made contact, and he felt his chest start to cave in. A cough was all the young clone could get out before he was sent rocketing back through the clearing into the forest.

"I will take care of the super issue, you guys take care of Kid. I trust that the two of you are more than a much for the speedster." Naruto said. Robin nodded and agree do what was said, along with Kaldur. The duo split off to tackle their issue of the young flash and Naruto walked forward hell bent on taking Super Boy down. Taking off into the forest, Naruto smirked and dodged a punch by Super Boy. Kicking Super Boy lightly in the stomach, the boy of steel was pushed back into a tree. Super Boy snarled and launched himself forward once more.

"You'll never hit me, jumping around like some wild animal. I am ninja who was trained to survive in the forest. My entire village was, do you really thing that I could be beat on my home turf. I don't know what got into you, but I'll put you down for good if I have to." Naruto said, completely calm. However on the inside, he was thinking 'What am I talking about? I skipped all the survival training days, I never went to class, unless I had to.'

Naruto closed his eyes as he allowed the instincts of the nature charka to take over. Ducking under a punch, he slipped inside of Super Boy's guard and landed a punch to the boy of steel's jaw. Flying backwards, Super Boy slammed his foot into the ground, causing him to halt his motion. Throwing himself forward in attack, Super Boy swung wildly and Naruto caught the fist with one hand and grabbed his forearm with the other. Twisting his waist, Naruto threw the controlled clone over his shoulder and continued to stand still as if there was no danger to doing so. Super Boy rushed to attack once more, looking to grab and crush Naruto, he was quite surprised to find a log in his arms. Hearing a fizz, Super Boy looked at the log to see a bunch of tags that we ablaze. An explosion went off that blasted Super Boy back.

Land in a clearing, on his back, Super Boy groaned. He was getting his ass handed to him and there was nothing that he could do about it, at least that was how it seemed. Naruto appeared standing above him, with a ball of swirling blue energy in his hand. Naruto tsk'd and said nothing as he thrust his attack into the downed Super Boy's stomach. A large scream of pain was heard and the ground around the boy of steel, exploded because of the large amount of pressure put on it. Super Boy coughed up some blood and Naruto bent over and grabbed to unconscious clone and slung him over his shoulder. Looking up to see Diana sitting in a tree not to far away, he began to walk to her and the knocked out M'gann.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Said Naruto as he jumped up to join the Amazon in the tree.

With Robin and Kaldur- Right after Naruto left.

Robin looked around as dust was kicked up as Kid was running at speeds almost completely untraceable for people not used to dealing with speedsters. Robin jumped out of the way of a lightning quick punch, but Kaldur was not nearly as lucky. Kaldur received a punch to the head, that left his head pounding, as Robin immediately appeared at his side to hold him steady. Robin looked around looking for the signs of another attack. Pushing Kaldur to the side, Robin barely managed to jump out of the way, getting grazed on his arm that left a shallow gash.

"We need to think of a plan to take Wally down. How much water do you have in the tank, Kaldur?" asked Robin as he climbed to his feet. Kaldur closed his eyes and held up his hand in the shape of an O. Kaldur had nothing left in the tank and Robin didn't have the supplies to make a plan on the fly. This was an mess that they needed to get out of, as this wasn't a fight that they could win in a straight up manner. Dodging to the side, Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a spray bottle, and threw it to Kaldur and said "That's all of the water that I have on me." Kaldur thanked him and grabbed his water manipulators and made twin swords from the water, smaller than normal but effective all the same.

Robin spun around and ducked under a punch from Wally and Kaldur rushed forward and swung his swords at the controlled speedster. Wally jumped back and Robin launched a jump kick aimed at Wally's face. Wally crossed his arms in front of his face and absorbed the force of the punch while pushing Robin away. Kaldur morphed his swords into a giant war hammer and smashed it into Kid Flash's stomach, sending him flying back. Upon crashing into a tree, Kid groaned and dashed away, and Kaldur looked around for the speedster. Turning around, Kaldur was hit with a blistering amount of punches to the face. Dazed, Kaldur was in no state of mind to dodge or block the kick to the chest that sent him stumbling back.

With his world spinning, Kaldur tried to get up, but was rewarded with a kick to the face that sent him to the land of dreams. Robin who was jumping between the split launched attacks from Kid, was clearly stunned that he was able to take down Kaldur with such ease. Robin reached for his utility belt only to find it missing. Robin gasped and the controlled Kid Flash appeared with one foot on top of the knocked out Kaldur body, holding Robin's belt of tricks and gadgets.

"Oh, are you looking for this boy wonder? Hoping to get to use any one of your get out of jail free cards? I don't think so, you're not Batman and you never will be, but I will enjoy watching you suffer all the same." said the possessed Kid Flash. Robin smirked and Kid scoffed and yelled "DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A JOKE? YOU HAVE NO PLAN TO FALL BACK ON, THIS IS THE END OF YOU! I HAVE DONE IT, TAKEN DOWN THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THIS LITTLE TEAM!"

Robin shook his head and pointed to something behind Kid, who again scoffed, and said "I'm not going to fall for such a novice trick. Do you really expect me to believe that there is something behind me that will be able to save you?" The controlled young speedster laughed and then heard a chuckle come from behind him. Gulping, he didn't dare turn around and almost immediately felt a heavy hand slam down on the back of his neck. Being forcibly turned around, the controlled hero watched as he was met with a sight that he never would have thought he would see. Standing before him was the unknown blonde that had shown up before at the start of the fight, with the titian-like boy of steel slung over his shoulders. Naruto tossed the now evil hero into the air, where a clone was waiting with a rasengan, which was gently shoved into Kid Flash's stomach, blasting him back into the ground. Kid gasped as he coughed up blood and collapsed for the final time. Robin walked up to Naruto who was holding Super Boy, and looking at the downed Kaldur.

Naruto looked at Robin and said "What happened here? I was in Europe and ran into a unique brand of trouble, but nothing that I couldn't handle, then I received your messages." Robin pulled out his wrist watch and showed Naruto their mission parameters given to them by Batman. Naruto reviewed it and said "Hmm, this seems so simple, where could this have gone wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that it happened sometime between when Super Boy and Kid Flash entered the building and the time that they exited the building because we were with them at all other times, so that means that they met a someone with mind controlling abilities inside of that building that we were sent to investigate." Robin explained and Naruto nodded, and waved to seemingly nothing. Wonder Woman jumped down from her invisible jet, carrying the unconscious Ms. Martian and handed her to Naruto.

Wonder Woman leaned in really close to Naruto's ear and said "I know that happened to you is eating you up inside, but have no fear for I will will always be here." Pulling back, she gave him a peck on the check and Naruto turned a bright red despite his forced activities earlier in the day.

Wonder Woman turned and started to float up before turning back to the young heroes and saying "Take care, young ones. For you live to fight the good fight for one more day. And that is the purest victory that anybody can hope. Until we met again, good bye." There were no more spoken words by either of the teen heroes and after she left, Robin turned to the rapidly unredening Naruto.

"Dude, you just got a kiss from THE Wonder Woman. Do you know how many people would kill for that to happen to them. I'm sure that Wally would kill you just for imagining it, let alone what he would do if he found out that you actually got one." rambled Robin. Naruto scoffed and replied with "What do you mean, it was just a simple kiss on the cheek."

"Who got a simple kiss on the cheek?" asked the now awake Ms. Martian. Naruto looked down at her and her face turned a bright lime green at realizing how close she was to Naruto's face. All she could see was the spiraling blue tides that were Naruto's eyes. She could smell the pure unadultered nature that was his scent, and how strong his arms and chest were. Naruto looked down at her and thought 'Wow, she is so beautiful.'

M'gann nestled over into Naruto and was ready rest there for the rest of the night, if uninterrupted. However, all good things must come to an end, as Robin cleared his throat and Naruto used all ninja training to avoid jumping back. M'gann was placed on her feet, with Naruto was hovering over her. M'gann lifted herself up and summoned her bio-ship. Naruto summoned a couple of his clones to carry his down and beaten teammates and followed Ms. Martian into the bio-ship.

Robin stood behind watching his lone duo of awake teammates and said to no one in particular "Huh? I don't see that coming. This is going to crush Wally so badly. It seems like he just can't seem to win."

The Next Day at Mount Justice

The entire team was together once again, all of them once again heroes and in control of their own actions and body. They were about to go through an exercise that involved them listing their abilities on cards for Black Canary to read aloud to the group. Of course first was the boy of speed, Wally.

"Wally's primary superpower is his ability to control the speed with which his body vibrates and to move at super speed, which he uses primarily to run at super-human velocities. Like all Flashes, Wally is surrounded by a protective aura that allows him to resist the heat created by the pressure of compressed air caused by moving at super speed as well as other environmental consequences of moving at such velocities. It is not known how Wally is able to circumvent the damage moving at such great speeds would normally have on the environment, but it has been hypothesized that his protective aura allows him to "side step" such environmental consequences.

Because of his powers and connection to the Speed Force, he can run at varying speeds for extended periods of time without needing rest or causing damage to his body. It is his connection to the Speed Force that constantly rejuvenates him while running, making it so he does not literally feed upon his own body to generate the energy for super speed. Even so, he has a sped up metabolism and finds it necessary to eat often and in great quantities to help supply the chemical energy needed.

Using his abilities, Wally can run at such speed that he can run on water, create powerful vortices with his arms or body, and vibrate at such speeds that he becomes invisible to the naked eye. Wally can also match the vibrational constant of solid objects and vibrate through them, passing his molecules through the spaces in between the atoms and molecules of the matter he's vibrating through, an ability shared by the Flash, Barry Allen.

Unlike Barry Allen, however, Wally accidentally destabilizes whatever he passes through, causing it to explode or he destabilizes and gets a bloody nose."

Everyone looked at Wally, who shrugged and said "What, I am an open book." Dinah sighed and said "Moving on, who is going next?" Super Boy lifted his note cards and she continued with "Lets see what this says …

Superboy's only superpower is a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body and granted him abilities that approximated some of Superman's powers such as super strength, flight, well that is assumed that after he finished puberty and invulnerability. The field allowed Superboy to lift heavy objects by extending the field around him and deflect any solid object that came into contact with him." Super Boy looked really pleased with himself.

Miss Martian handed in her cards and Dinah read them "Miss Martian possesses abilities similar to Martian Manhunter and all other Martians. She has superhuman strength and stamina comparable to that of a Kryptonian. She can enhance this invulnerability by making herself super dense. This invulnerability also extends to her being able to survive in the vacuum of space. She also has the ability to shapeshift and she can use this to regenerate herself at a rapid rate.

Her shapeshifting can be used at will and in an unlimited application, including adopting human or monstrous appearance, elongating her limbs, growing to immense size, altering the chemical composition of her body, etc. This also extends to her being able to expand or lengthen her limbs or to create natural body weapons. This control over her molecular structure also gives her the abilities of invisibility and intangibility.

She is a powerful psychic with major applications of this being telepathy and telekinesis. She can use the telekinesis to manipulate, move, control, levitate many objects. She can also use her telekinesis to fly. Her telepathy is one of her strongest abilities and allows her a wide variety of abilities including mind reading, communication by the mind, projecting her thoughts, creating illusions, locating other sentient beings, mental detection, mental cloak, mental scan, controlling others' minds, manipulating memory, inducing sleep, astral travel, and transferring information to people directly.

Her psionic abilities can also manifest themselves in a telekinetic blast/push or a telekinetic shield. A further application of her powers is Martian vision, in which she expels energy from her eyes. Martians have nine senses compared to humans, which gives them stronger perception of the world." Everyone looked at the shy girl who simply looked away.

Robin turned in his card next and Dinah was shocked that he turned anything in at all. "Robin possesses peak athletic strength and endurance who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. His martial arts skills rival those of Batman. He is a master of several martial arts disciplines and was rigorously trained by his mentor in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Like that of Batman, he also possessed a will strong enough to withstand even telepathic attack and is also a master of espionage. Robin is a master of a dozen martial arts disciplines (including Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Sambo, Karate, Muay Thai, Judo, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin Kung-Fu, Ninjitsu, and Capoeira) with an emphasis on Aikido, as well as being armed with twin Eskrima sticks made from an unbreakable polymer. He also carries several dozen modified batarangs (called wing-dings) along with de-cel jumplines and gas capsules.

Robin is a prodigious natural athlete, master acrobat and aerialist possessing a peak level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is regarded as the greatest acrobat in the DC Universe. He is the only human on Earth who can do the quadruple somersault, although it says here that there used to be three (The other two are his parents). Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, he fluently speaks in English, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, the alien language of Tamaran, American Sign Language and his native tongue is Romani."

Robin sat there with a giant grin on his face and one could only image what he was looking at behind those think glasses. Kaldur smiled at the amount of info that Robin shared. Kaldur handed in his note cards and Dinah read though it real quick.

"Kaldur has been shown to possess the ability to breathe under water as well as enhanced strength. He can adapt his eyes to see in the darkest of ocean bottoms. He features gill slits on the sides of his neck presumably allowing him to extract oxygen from the water. He can demonstrate hydrokinesis, the ability to increase the local specific density of water and then manipulate its shape, similar to Mera and other citizens of Xebel. He is later given a pair of "Water Bearers", weapons which allow him to focus that power, creating shapes and weapons with the water. In addition, he is able to discharge powerful bolts of electricity from his fingertips in a manner similar to that of an Electric eel."

Kaldur shrugged and said "I am a pretty simple guy, my powers aren't the crazy unlike the rest of you," Naruto smirked and handed over his booklet made of note cards and Dinah could feel a headache coming on due to the young blond.

"While naturally a short-range fighter, my taijutsu wasn't very adept at first, it was based on using unpredictable attacks to surprise combat experts. I often utilized shadow clones or use chakra to engage or overwhelm my enemies in combat; with the former, I have created techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Combo and its stronger versions. Although these tactics resume after my training trip, I had become more capable in taijutsu due to my master, Jiraiya's training, being able to contend with other skilled users.

Now that is all Batman is going to get out of me for free." and with that Naruto disappeared in a burst of smoke and everyone gasped at the disrespect of the blonde ninja. Then as soon as everyone was sure that the blond hero was gone, all six of the remaining people in the room eye's flashed a blazing purple and a man dressed in a yellow jogging suit with spiky brown hair appeared inside of the room and said "Hm, it seems that this sorry excuse of a ninja is at odds with the bat. I will have to use this to my advantage. Now come here, my darling." Without any more words, Ms. Martian flew over to the strange man while saying "Yes, master" and proceeding to sit on his lap

The man enjoyed the feeling of the green skinned girl's body on his lap and said "Ah, it is good to be the man in Command, alas, that is why I am the Commander . Hm, I'm going to have to use that the next time that I run into a hero. God the only thing that sucks about controlling everyone is that they have no personality. I swear that I am going to have to fix this soon because I am getting pretty lonely."

With Naruto

Naruto was walking through the forest, am came to a clearing. Finding the empty grass plain to be peaceful enough, Naruto sat against a strong oak tree in the shade and began to mediate. An orange pigment appeared around his eyes and his world of senses expanded beyond anything that he could on his own. Listening to the world through the honored sage mode, Naruto felt a presence that he know before and had a great pleasure in getting to know.

"Is there something that I can help the great Princess Diana with? Unless she just wanted to send some time with a little nobody like me." said Naruto. Wonder Woman laughed and descended from the sky and landed next to Naruto. Sitting down next to the blond ninja, she smacked him lightly over the head and winced when it felt like smacking a mountain that smacked back.

"There is something about you that draws me to you, it is that warrior mentality that you seem to possess. It reminds of my childhood and being surrounded by the world's greatest warriors and having to fight the best to be the best." said the Amazonian. Naruto smiled at her passion and stood up and offered her his hand. She raised an eyebrow in questioning and Naruto smiled larger.

"You want to feel the thrill of being a warrior then by all means fight me." said Naruto. With a large smile on her face, Wonder Woman allowed Naruto to pull her to her feet and said "I hope for your sake that the gods have shined down on you favorably for I will not be holding back." Naruto said nothing but closed his eyes and waited. Wonder Woman grit her teeth in anger and charged forward ready to punch his head off.

As she reared back her fist and launched it at his head, she was very surprised when right before she hit him, he twisted his torso and she flew right past him. Wonder Woman turned around to see him standing back into his normal waiting position with his hands by his side. Flying up into the air, she blasted down at blurring speeds and swung her leg down on top his head. At the last second, her ankle was grabbed and she couldn't moved downward any longer.

Naruto spun once and tossed her into a tree. Diana grunted and launched herself back at Naruto and punched him in the face. He never moved and didn't seem to notice as he grabbed her wrist and slammed his knee into her stomach. Jumping back Diana was very concerned about the level of strength that he seemed to have. However with that last move something about his eyes changed. That orange outlining was gone and he seemed to be coming back to earth because he started to pant

Not one to give up an advantage, Diana rushed forward and landed a crushing kick to Naruto's torso that made his body spin. Flying through the air with the greatest of ease, Naruto slammed into a tree and proceeded to continue through it into the tree behind it. Only for that tree to snap in half and fall on him. Summoning a clone, and substituting with it, Naruto quickly raised his arm and re-enforced them with charka to block the punch aimed at his face. The punch tore through his guard like a hot knife through butter, and smashed into Naruto's face.

Diana was surprised that the Naruto before her exploded into a burst of smoke, and she spun around to catch a foot to her face. Gritting her teeth and sliding back, she threw a punch that Naruto ducked under and he swiped her feet out from under her. Falling on her back, she was surprised when she felt a knee on her stomach and saw Naruto holding a blue swirling ball of energy. She saw the ball come closer and for the first time in almost 10 minutes, one of them spoke.

"I would give up if I were you, this can destroy the organs of whoever it hits." Said Naruto, and to his immediate worry and slight surprise, Wonder Woman smiled and pulled the young Shinobi forward by the collar of his shirt and into a kiss. Naruto became frozen by pure shock by said action, that the rasengan disappeared, and he became a statue. Diana pushed him up, and slammed a knee into his stomach, and drove a fist into his face. Standing over the extremely confused young man, she smirked and said "I would have never thought that such a powerful warrior could be stopped in his shoes by something as simple as a kiss in the middle of a battle."

Naruto blushed a bright red and said "Well it was the first time that a girl had ever kissed me." Diana laughed and said "What happened? Did the first kiss to a boy of something?" Naruto turned even more red and looked down and Wonder Woman fell over laughing. Naruto jumped to his feet and yelled at the Woman of Wonder "HEY I'LL have you know that it was an accident and that it happened back when I was nothing more than a kid." Wonder Woman continued to laugh as she saw Naruto grow more angry, and said "Boy, do you know of who you are speaking to? Do you know where it is that I come from and the culture that is exploded there?"

Naruto's anger disappeared at this line of questioning and Naruto tried to rack his limited knowledge of this world and said "Hmm, I know that you are Princess Diana AKA Wonder Woman. You have the blessings of the Gods, and they gave you super strength and the ability of flight." Wonder Woman smiled at the newcomer's knowledge of her and said "You are close but not quite there. I hail from the Island of Themyscira. It is a place that is created for the sole purpose of being a place of safety and security, along with being a home, to and for\women to thrived apart from the hostile, male-dominated work place. However, there are no men there and just like everywhere else in the universe, we have love lives."

Naruto stared at her, and inside of his head, the switch went from "I don't understand anything right now" to "Holy Shit I understand". Naruto pointed his finger at Diana and said "So you're telling me that you are into chicks?" Diana chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear and toke a step closer to Naruto. Standing in front of the young ninja turned hero, she leaned in a placed a chaste kiss that froze Naruto. Disappointed by his reaction or lack thereof, she turned to live, She barely made it two steps before she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was spun around and a pair of lips were gently placed against her's. Diana pulled Naruto in deeper and the duo kissed with passion, but eventually the need for air arose and the warriors split. Diana looked at Naruto with a smile that Naruto returned with a gleam in his eyes.

Diana pushed Naruto in the shoulder and said "You know you lost the spar, that means that you'll have to pay for my meal." Naruto smiled brightly and said "It's a date." Diana turned and walked side by side with Naruto as they made their way out of the clearing while thinking 'Yes it is'.

Meanwhile above the Duo since they started their spar

Miss Martian was recording the entire fight and relaying what she saw and heard via her telepathy to the Commander. But inside of her mind she was nearly crying as she watched her crush literally fall for another woman and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt hopeless and she was nothing more than a bystander to her own body. Feeling anger spike at her own inability, she felt her mind battle the Commander's control and beginning to make a little headway. Feeling herself slowly driving him back, she felt hope for the first time in almost 2 weeks.

In Naruto's world

Kurama awoke from his nap as pain shot out all over his body, and it began to fold into himself. His charka spiked and a portal opened as his charka shot off into the sky and through the portal to where it belongs.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I've been so absent but college is really kicking my ass. This chapter would have been longer, but I broke my left hand and I am left handed … so it is a bit of a issue that I have to deal with. I should be better by Valentine's Day so expect another new chapter some time around there. I am only posting this one because I wanted to something out there. Half a chapter is better than no chapter right? And for those who were wondering about the character ability breakdown, you'll find out next chapter as all is not what it seems.**


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt sad, and not just the whole I died and now live in another universe type of sadness, but like you got rejected by your crush like almost every single teenage boy type sadness. His heart was torn out, stomped on by an amazonian princess, and returned to him in a million little pieces. So here he lays, inside of his room at the team base, laying about his bed, wanting nothing more than to die, when a knock was heard at his door, which he ignored in favor of his continued moping.

"Naruto, are you ok?" called out an unexpected voice. Naruto rolled over to look at the wall, and gasped when he heard the lock on his door click and his door slide open. "Naruto, the team has a mission and if you don't come on this one, because you have missed the last one, you will no longer be fit to lead the team." said Naruto's visitor.

"Does it look like I care about leading the team, I just had my heart kicked in the ass, so do me and everyone else a favor Batman, and leave me alone." snapped Naruto. Batman growled and grabbed Naruto by his leg and began to drag him from his bed. Naruto yelp as he hit his head on the floor and on the door frame, and the wall's corner, and the couch, and whatever Batman could hit Naruto with.

Finally, they got to the main hall and Naruto jumped to his feet, looking around to see his team, all ready and prepared in their mission suits, looking at him be a shell of his former self. Superboy glared at him and Kaldur seemed to be disapproving of his self exile. Robin's eyes revealed nothing behind his domino mask, but his flaring nose showed his dissatisfaction with Naruto. The only one who didn't seem disappointed with him was M'gnn but that was because she just seemed sad about it and him in general. Wally was just busy staring at Batman which was strange because usually he just stared at M'gnn. Naruto had been trying to ignore all of this judgmental eyes by staying in his room, but it seems he would have to face the music.

Batman grunted and the entire team flipped into mission mode, even Naruto, and listened in as he began his mission debriefing "Now listen up, we're still not happy that our mission to find The Commander hasn't turned up with anything of importance, that is why I am sending you back to California to see if you guys can confront him again and actually either capture him or at the very least, learn something about his plan. Remember, you need to avoid be caught in either in his eye to eye contact or by the public, don't mess up. Good luck kids and stay safe." The team nodded and most, minus Naruto, thanked Batman for his words and turned to go get into the bio ship.

"Actually, Naruto, if you could hang back for a second, I would like to brief you on the last mission that the kids went on." The team nodded and they all left, leaving a very confused Naruto with a equally angry Batman. "Hey, since when did you start to call us kids?"

Batman typed on his wrist computer for a few seconds and said "Since I realized that the kids have been under the Commander's control since their last trip to California. Try as he might, he can't exactly control their actions like they would. The other day, Black Canary asked Superboy, if he wanted to spar and train with her, something that he has never said yes to. However on this occasion, `he immediately agreed and proceeded to use a series of MMA basic combos and grappling that he did not possess in the past.

The reason that I know you weren't infected with whatever mystical abilities that he may have used because since I noticed the strange behavior of Superboy, I have been paying extremely close attention to the behavior of the team. I've managed to track and document their behavior and managed to figure out that you're the only one who isn't infected."

Naruto looked completely amazed at Batman and said "WOW, so this is why they call you the world's greatest detective huh? You really are the best at what you do? So do you have a plan or something? Because I don't really have any way of fixing them."

Batman smirked and said "Actually the same way you beat them last time will be all that we need to do. Knock them out and they will become nothing more than your normal friends again, but the problem is that as long as he continues to control Miss Martian, he will have the rest of the team basically by default. So I would say knock out Miss Martian and then Robin, those two the biggest dangers to this mission. Naruto, this isn't something that you can fail, I will never allow this team to be taken out by one of their own, but if you don't succeed in this mission, there will never be another mission again so it doesn't matter."

Naruto's eyes widen and suddenly he felt fire course through his body and his heart exploded in pain and he heard a whisper of a menacing voice that he now only heard in his dreams " _ **Hmm, you've seemed to become very attached to this world, That will make it all the funner to destroy it once I have absorbed every last drop of my power from your body.**_ "

Naruto shivered and Batman asked if he was okay, and Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, just imagining the idea of not having a team or anything like it to be a part off, just gives me chills Batman." Batman smirked and replied with "You're 18 in our world based on the tests that we ran on you, so that means technically if there was no Team, you would be in the Justice League." Naruto gasped and blinked and suddenly he was by himself. Shaking his head, Naruto just continued onto the hangar where the entire team was. However, this time unlike all the other times, Naruto wasn't feeling the comfort and the safety of being with his friends and teammates. Feeling the looks of his controlled team being cast upon him, Naruto said "Batman was telling me about the last time we came out here and the disaster that ended in me having to destroy the team in a massive multi-person asswhipping because this weird villain was unable to use his puppets correctly."

Superboy grunted and said "Yeah right, the only reason that you were able to beat us is because he wasn't used to controlling our bodies." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "If you say so, but let us keep the facts straight, you haven't beaten me in a fight since ever. I am the strongest person on this team, and thus that is why I am the leader of this team. The rest of you guys are not here to decide anything, no the rest of you guys are here to follow the words that come out of my mouth. Do I make myself clear?"

Met with nothing but a chorus of echoing "Yes"s Naruto gave the order for them to move out. They filed into the Bio-ship and blasted off toward California.

With Batman and Wonder Woman

The Dark Knight and the Gift from the Gods, were following behind the Bio-ship inside of the invisible jet. Diana looked as the ship started to pick speed and began to make her moves to exit her jet and help the young warrior with the hair kissed by the sun. Feeling her on again/ off again errr … not boyfriend as that didn't fit how serious they were when they were together but not as serious as life partners who were bound together for the rest of their lives. Her very complicated relationship with Batman was the source of countless nights of sorrow, nights of happiness, weeks of stubborn anger, and years of constant faith in one another.

Batman looked at the raven haired beauty and said "You know that while dating fellow members of the League is considered unacceptable, but technically he isn't a member of the Justice League. Another point that I would bring up is the fact that said rules never stopped me nor you in the almost 6 years that we've spent pieces of together, So while I commend you for shutting him down the other day Diana, it isn't necessarily what you need to do. We don't live forever, might as well make the time that we spend here on this world enjoyable while you can still enjoy it."

Diana sighed and said "What of us, Bruce? Do you truly care for me so little after our last split that you would happily push for me to into the arms of another man, after everything that we've ever been through I never thought that I truly meant so little to you. But it appears that I am a fool for expecting the man with no heart to take care of my own." Diana had started off in a tired but firm voice but finished in a strong semi angry voice with a snarl on her perfect face.

Batman's ever present glare softened into to a caring stare and his scowl relaxed into a tired smile and he calmly stated "Diana it isn't like that at all. You may believe me to be cool and uncaring but I care for you in ways that not even Richard could receive. But it has been almost a year since we were last together and other than my alter ego's publicity flings, nor you or myself has been with anyone. I am not pushing you into his arms because I do not care, but because I care about you so much that by giving you the opportunity to be happy once more makes me more happy than I have been in a while. With Robin away with the team so much, the batcave is has been just a cave to myself. I can cope with being alone, it is in my very nature to be alone, but it is never been you."

Diana's eyes widened at the way that Bruce was opening up to her and then in a matter of seconds, all the tenderness the two of them had shared at the sight before them. In a blink of an eye the Bio-ship that they were trailing began a downward spiral straight toward the ground. Slipping out her jet, leaving Batman to pilot it, Wonder Woman lept from her invisible jet and into the warm afternoon sky. Not wasting any time, she propelled herself toward the falling organic ship and caught up to it, right as it crashed into the ground.

BOOM!

The crashed ship didn't explode or catch fire, but a chunk of the ceiling was kicked off of the ship as a blur of orange flew from the ship. It hit the ground and dug into it, creating a semi deep trench trail as the thing slid to a stop. Approaching the end of the trench, Diana was shocked to realized that it was Naruto. His shirt was ripped up and his left pants leg was completely missing from the knee down. The exposed skin was covered in a series of light burns. Naruto groaned and climbed to his feet before noticing Diana and turning to her.

"They know" was all the trans-dimensional ninja could say before a booming landing was heard. Looking up Diana saw that it was the Boy of Steel, but something was off about him. His scowl was more fangy than before and his eyes never had that red ring around them. Naruto growled and said "I will show this asshole who the fuck he is messing with. Multi-Shadow Clone Justu." In a giant burst of smoke, the entire little clearing was absolutely filled to the brim with Naruto clones.

The majority of the clones rushed forward ready to attack the mind controlled clone of Superman, but Diana noted that a couple of clones retreated back a safe distance and began to mediate. Shaking her head at the bizarre scene of a warrior doing a relaxation technique in the middle of a battle, but ignored it as Robin and Kid Flash both emerged from the slightly ruined alien ship. Robin jumped into a roundhouse kick that Diana blocked with her forearm.

Grunting in effort, Diana was more than shocked at the sheer strength that the teen was able to put into that kick and she thought 'This boy is almost nearing the strength that Bruce was at when I first met him, but he is still a boy.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a speeding fist to the stomach. The punch was strong enough to knock the wind out of her lungs and make her turn to face the red haired speedster and turn her back on the Boy Wonder. She pulled her lasso out and tried to capture the boy of incredible speed, but caught nothing but air. A kick to her back, in between her shoulder blades put her mind back on track.

Picking herself up from the ground she saw that Robin and Kid Flash had regrouped and were looking at her with their powerful analytical minds, thinking of multiple ways to take her down. Her situation got better in the blink of an eye as Batman landed down next to her, his cape fluttering in the wind as his eyes bore into the two young heroes who where being controlled by somebody other than themselves. Standing side by side with Batman, not only boosted her confidence that this fight would be easier than before, but her warrior blood began to course through her vein faster than before. Her pulse skyrocketing at the prospect of fighting two powerful foes. Her eyes widen as she saw the duo become a trio as Kaldur joined Robin and Kid Flash.

Standing before Batman and Wonder Women were the gold trio of sidekicks. The three that were a model of what to do. The Three that were trained by 3 of the greatest heroes the world had ever seen. The trio who would suffer the mother of all other great asswhippings right now.

With Naruto and Superboy

Naruto was honestly on his last legs. His attacks were not working as the boy of steel proved to live up to his namesake. Panting, Naruto was not about to give up. And then it happened, one of his clones popped and Naruto was flooded with the Charka of the world around him. Nature Charka filled him sore tired body and he recovered back to full health. His strength more than he ever had. He rushed forward and cocked his fist back and slugged Superboy in the face, sending him flying back. Naruto, not feeling any type of mercy for the guy who had spent the better part of 15 minutes kicking his ass, rushed after him and punted the clone into the trees.

Feeling where he was going to land, Naruto sped off to that spot and waited for superboy to bounce once before he landed a drop kick on the engineered boy. Calming down a little from the intense anger that he felt, Naruto felt Sage mode about to wear off and popped another one of his clones. Feeling more the power nature charka flood his body, Naruto walked up to clone who he had just used a pinball and said "Where is Miss Martian? You don't want me to have to ask again."

Upon receiving no answer, Naruto grabbed the beaten experiment by the collar and lifted him so that Superboy and Naruto were looking eye to eye. Naruto looked at the solid black orbs of Superboy's eyes noticing the red ring around them and stared into them with all the anger that he could muster. "I am not going to say it again, where is Miss Martian?"

"Behind you" called out a soft voice that was indeed behind Naruto. Naruto turned to look at who said it and he was met with a sight that he didn't expect. Miss Martian's usually green skin was a pale grey and saggy in ways that defied her very being. What was more surprising was that she was leviating all of Naruto's clones that were trapped in a mediating pose, forced to collect nature charka, but the mental influence of Miss Martian's controlled mind. Naruto struggled to piece together why all of his clones were being held like this when the answer was revealed to him.

"I have been studying your actions, your fighting style, your techniques. I have learned more about you than almost anyone in this world, young Naruto. You are probably the 5th most powerful person on this planet at full strength, but alas you stay humble, constantly training, developing your body and mind in countless ways. However for my future plans to work, I don't need a man who is a army, getting in my way. I don't need you getting in my way. In fact, I don't need you to exist any longer, I only need you to die …" the raspy male voice that came out of the slender female body of Miss Martian, no M'gnn was disturbing.

But what she had said was a much more pressing matter and Naruto honestly was a little frightened by the threat but felt prepared for whatever. He was wrong, of course, because as he slid into a fighting stance, all of his clones touched down on earth and held their right arms with their left hands right above the elbow. Naruto looked around at his 15 clones confused and nervous, unsure of what was to come. Suddenly, all of his clones blasted their right forearms and hands with Nature Charka, and all of them losing Sage Mode in an instant. The next instant, they all popped and Naruto gulped in fear.

It happened without a warning, a tight compressing feeling crepted over his body, one Naruto had felt before. The last time was when he was overloaded with Nature Charka and turned to stone and died. Naruto felt the feeling intense around his right arm and to his horror, it was slowly turning into stone before his very eyes. At first it was just his finger tips, but it climbed up his digits and covered his palm, and wrapped itself around his wrist. It began to climb up his arm, when he heard a roar and looked to see Superboy throw a punch on his right side. The result was one that sent Naruto's mind into a vacate wasteland.

At the time of the punch being thrown, Naruto's right arm was covered in stone up until the elbow, and thus when Superboy attacked him from the right side, Naruto had but a split second to decided what to do. It was second nature (Get it?) to him to block a punch, and his instincts won over his conscious mind. He throw up his right arm to block the punch, but instead of feeling a force that made is bones shake and his arm want to turn into jell-o, Naruto watched in frozen horror as the boy of steels punch met his stone arm and said arm cracked.

The crack was tiny, but then it spread all over the stoned portion of the limb and Naruto saw the entire limb crumble into dust. Naruto's right arm from the elbow down to the hand was gone. The wind carried away the billions of dust particles that were his hand and Naruto felt something in him die. This was not an object that he held dear or something of personal value that could ultimately be replaced, this was his right arm.

As quick as Naruto felt his insides die, they came back with a red hot anger. His insides felt like a raging fire, begging to be unleashed onto the world until it's hunger died. Naruto threw hi head back and roared "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and as he looked down at the mind controlled Superboy and Miss Martian, they could see the kind blue eyes that shone like diamonds where a hate filled blood red. Naruto's eyes had turned red, with slit pupils. His teeth had grown and sharpened into fangs and his one remaining hand had morphed into a claw. Superboy jumped to grab Naruto by the shirt, when a burst of red hot red energy exploded outward from the enraged blond.

Superboy's grip on Naruto's shirt never lessened and as a result when Superboy was sent flying away, Naruto's shirt gave in and ripped. The lack of a shirt revealed 2 things. A jagged edged circle was around Naruto heart and left lung, the same exact scar was on both his chest and his back, showing that the wound that caused it had pierced straight through Naruto's chest. However that was normal, it had been there for over 3 years so far. What was concerning was the glowing red swirl on Naruto's stomach, the red growing brighter and brighter as Naruto's anger grew. In the sky, a huge tear could be seen, from which an orange and yellow beam (Shout out in the next chapter to whoever comments what this correctly first) of energy came out and it was aimed at Naruto.

Naruto, so lost in his anger and shock at losing his right arm, with the angry red energy flowing through him, Naruto was struck by the orange and yellow beam of light and collapsed to his knees. His head was pounding and the swirling lines on his stomach began to take shape. The energy that he was putting out continued to climb higher and higher. The swirls solidified into something Naruto had thought he had left in his old world, the seal that was placed on him almost immediately from the time that he was born to the time that he died. Naruto roared one last time before he fell unconscious,

Superboy walked up to the downed Ninja and looked him over, noting the weakness and vulnerability of the one armed man, Miss Martian landed down right behind him and they looked at the damaged Ninja and smirked, this was their chance to rid themselves of a future headache now. They could destroy the powerful blond boy and call it a day. Superboy approached him and was immediately knocked back by a yellow blur. Miss Martian looked at what knocked back the boy of steel and saw Kid Flash. He stood in front of Naruto protectively and in a fighting stance, obviously free of the mind control and ready to fight them.

Miss Martian floated into the air and said "Step aside Kid, this does not concern you, you have no stake here and thus shouldn't worry yourself with this." Kid scoffed and said "You have taken control of my friends' bodies and have my leader here with only 1 arm unconscious, I think this has a bunch to do with me."

"I think that he is right" said a voice right behind Miss Martian. The controlled teen hero spun around to see Batman right behind her. He quickly brought an elbow down on the girl from another planet, knocking her out with almost no resistance. Superboy growled as the man controlling the team felt his connection of originally 5 cut down to one. Sensing that no matter what happened here, he was at a lost, he cut the cord to Superboy's mind and left the clone of the great hero to catch a wicked combo from Batman. Batman quickly put a knockout pellet into Superboy's mouth and forced him to swallow not taking any chances.

Diana came floating down and looked at the damage the area had took and realized that Naruto was unconscious. Kid Flash moved to pick him up, but Diana somehow beat the spedster to pick him up, as she lifted him into her arms, his body seemed so fragile and weak. She folded his left arm into his lap and reached for his right arm only to grasp air. She looked down at the young man and realized that the warrior from a different world had but one full arm. She gasped and Batman looked at what she saw.

Robin and Aqua lad arrived on the scene, having recovered from the intense but overall not that long, ass whipping that they had received from the Amazon Princess and the Dark Knight. They looked at their leader, beaten and broken after what seems like a year, Robin asks "So now what?" and Batman looks around at the team and Wonder Women and then pointedly at the young man in her arms and replied tiredly with "All we can do now is wait."

Back at Mount Justice

Naruto's first sight as he rejoined the living as a bright white ceiling and the feeling of really comfortable blankets covering almost all of his body. He groaned and tried to sit up, but a firm yet gentle hand pushed him back onto his back. He looked up and saw the ever gorgeous Wonder Woman looking down at him, with bags under her eyes and a tired and weary smile. Naruto smiled at seeing her and his unasked question hung in the air.

She stood up and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, and she said "You know, usually the man carries the unconscious maiden to safety." Naruto chuckled and said "Well don't worry, I don't think that there is anything on this planet that could take you in a fight, so I don't think I will ever be the one carrying you after any battle." Diana smiled and Naruto sat up this time without any resistance. The door opened and in walked Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and the entire team.

"How do you feel Naruto, we were not sure if our medicine would affect you in the same way that it does us. Despite you similar appearance that your body has to the average human here, it is still quite different and thus we had you put into a medical coma so we could study how your body was effected." said Batman with a practiced ease. Naruto frowned and said nothing, but his silence seemed to carry a weight as the room fell quite. Superboy cleared his throat and said "I am sorry for what I did, I am sure that you understand though right? I wasn't exactly myself at that point."

Naruto's face twisted into one of confusion and he asked "What are you talking about? I feel fine, I mean a little sore and tired but other than that I never felt better." Superboy gulped and Kid Flash snickered a little before a swift smack across the back of the head silenced him. Superman looked at Naruto and asked "So you have realized it yet, your body must still be in shock."

Naruto's head jerked back and he shook his head, and throw the blanket off of his body. He looked at his torso which was wrapped tightly in bandages and his legs that had patches here and there, but saw everything was okay. He noticed his blanket had fallen to the floor so he reached for it with his right hand only to realize that he couldn't feel his right arm, let alone right hand. He looked at the extended half limb and saw that his right arm went down to where his elbow should have began.

Naruto's body shook and his everyone took a step back. He turned to face the group who had arrived and everyone saw that his eyes were red with slit pupils. Red energy began to bubble all over his body and his teeth grew sharper and the nails on his remaining hand grew into claws, he looked angry and everyone could tell. The energy covered his body completely and turned into an energy cloak, that was taking on the form of an animal. Naruto snarled and the usually dry and tempered room was filled with a roaring wind. The wind was picking up speed as Naruto grew angrier and angrier, and then everyone saw a tail of energy grow behind him. First just the one, and then another and then another. With 3 tails swinging behind him, Naruto was the strongest person in the room.

He turned his eyes on Superboy and his rage grew more, but before he can do anything, he was spun around and he came face to face with Wonder Woman. She hissed in pain as the red energy attacked and burned her skin, but she continued none the less and pulled Naruto into a hard kiss. Naruto was not the only one shocked by the action, Superman looked at Batman for his reaction and saw that his long time friend was extremely calm. The team stood there dumbfounded by the fact that their leader was kissing the strongest woman in the world. But the bigger surprising fact was that she kissed him.

Naruto, in between being so shocked, forgot that he was angry and the tails behind him dissolved into nothing and the shroud of energy was pulling back into his body. The kiss ended and Diana pulled back and then leaned into Naruto's ear and said "My name is Diana, remember it because when we go out on our first date, men who can't remember my name get turned into mice."

She spun around and walked away, leaving a different type of broken Naruto in her wake.

 **A/N: Okay, so I finally released my late latest chapter. Now this doesn't mean that I am back and 1000 percent committed to writing and finishing this story, but I will however say that things are about to pickup. I am looking for a beta that is willing to proof read and give mission suggestions, so PM me if you are interested.**

 **So, one of my major ideas with this story is finally out, Naruto will probably never use Sage Mode ever again. It was the death of him in his world and just cost him his right arm in this world. If it kills you and then you try it again and it costs you your right arm, you probably would never do it again. BTW this is officially the start of one of Naruto's 3 total pairings. The WW arc will probably be about another 10 to 12 chapters and then about 5 to 9 more chapters of trying to date Artemis before that ends. It is a little weird that I basically promised you another 15 to 21 chapters right there when I haven't even gotten to chapter 10 yet, but I am determined to see this story out.**

 **So, I am going to be putting up a poll on my profile and I hope that you guys take part in it, because it will greatly impact this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Super boy ducked under a kick, and upon rising back into his fighting stance was promptly punched in the face. However, it did nothing, so Super boy grabbed the retreating arm and flipped its user onto the ground, knocking all the air out of their body.

"Super boy Wins, Robin Loses, head to head count is 14-3 in Super Boy's Favor" said the training simulator. Super boy grasped the downed boy wonder and pulled him to his feet. They looked over at the man who was overseeing their training and smiled, as it was always nice to see the Flash. Turning to look at the man in red, the Flash zipped over to them and looked them up and down.

"Well, Robin, I would say that you did good but you forgot to use his size against him. He has all that strength, the strength of 7 men and yet you still tried to overpower him. Not the smartest decision from the pupil of the world' greatest detective." said Flash. Super boy smirked and Robin scowled and let out a groan.

Turning to the boy of steel, the Flash burst his bubble just as fast; "I wouldn't be celebrating because even with all that strength, you have absolutely no control over how much you use or how to remain balanced when you attack. If it had been Aqualad or Naruto who have closer levels of strength, you would have lost." At this being said, it was Super boy turn to groan and frown as Robin's face lit up in a smile.

 _Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da_ , the clicking of heavy boots came down the hall, and both of the young heroes frowned. Their frowns were justified when Naruto turned the corner and entered the training room. It was a little weird to see the normally happy go boy so calm. His outfit had changed since the last mission that they had, He wore a black jacket with the red spiral on the back, the right sleeve hung loose and unfilled from the elbow down. Under the black jacket was a burnt orange with the classic red spiral that Naruto seemed to insist goes everything. He wore black athletic pants that had the same orange as his shirt running down the side. He also wore some military-based boots that were all black, that were given to him by Batman.

"You know, you both can't change your faces as fast as the 2 of you would like to. I could see the frowns that you both had as I walked into the room." called out Naruto from the other side of the room. The Flash chuckled and sped off to do some Flash things...

"Well, to be honest Naruto, since the accident all you have done is train nonstop. It is not healthy nor helping you with your situation." said Robin, and Super boy hummed in agreement. Naruto said nothing and tried to type on the computer with his left and after a couple of minutes of silence, he managed to type whatever it was that he wanted to input into the training simulator's computer as the robotic voice rang out "Training Simulation complete beginning now."

Naruto turned to the 2 young heroes and said: "How about this, if the two of you can beat me in this spar, I will take it easy until I have the permission of both of you guys to train at a higher intensity again." As he finished he shrugged off his jacket and simply stood there. Robin looked at Super boy hoping that he would have something to say, but it seemed that Super boy had made his decision and launched himself as the one-armed ninja. Naruto slipped under a punch and filled his left arm with charka and smashed it into Super boy's face.

Robin jumped to the side as Super boy flew past him, and noted that Naruto was stronger than before. He was almost as strong as Super boy, who while not having hit his prime and peak strength was still around 7 times as strong as the strongest non-super powered man on earth. Robin was forced out of his thoughts when a foot smashed into his chin, lifting him into the air and sending him flying back a little. Naruto had clearly been trying much harder than before.

Just as Super boy climbed his feet and felt his face, the left side of his face was bruising and the stinging pain that was coursing through his face left him a little shocked. As he was putting his head down, Super boy bull rushed at Naruto, who seemed unconcerned about the storming clone attacking him. Seemingly at the last second, Naruto jumped over the clone and Super boy spun around and was met with a boot to the face. Oh, it didn't really hurt, just kind of pissed him off. Nobody really wanted that, especially the guy who was fighting him.

Together Robin and Super boy didn't seem to be able to stand up to Naruto. On the other hand, they also couldn't do it separately. Doubt was beginning to creep into Robin's mind as they were getting anywhere in this fight. Done with Naruto and his antic, Super boy's rage was building like a bomb. It was right as his back made contact with the floor that Super boy let out his anger get the best of him and let out a snarl. The snarl reached the ears of Robin who took a step back from the angry clone and Naruto who smiled at the anger that was coming off the clone in waves.

Although he had landed on his back, Super boy now consumed by his own rage jumped back to his feet, and in his blind rage charged once again at Naruto. Naruto ducked under a wild punch and side stepped a shoulder smash. Naruto went to jump over the boy of steel but his right foot was jerked by a wire. Naruto turned to see that Robin had trapped his foot in some kind of grappling hook. Twisting his body to avoid the punch thrown by Super boy, Naruto focused wind charka through his right foot, slicing the wire that had it trapped. The few seconds that it took to accomplish this were very important.

Naruto turned and was met with a full force Super boy punch to the stomach, grasping for air, Naruto started to fly back, but a tug on his left arm showed that Super boy had grabbed it and with a strong pull, he slammed Naruto's stomach into his knee. Naruto coughed up some blood and without any hand signs made a clone appear. Substituting with the clone, Naruto jumped up and climbed to the ceiling to see everything in the room. Spotting Robin near a corner, Naruto poured on the speed and appeared in front of Robin, who clicked something on his belt and Naruto saw a bright flash and then heard a buzz. His sight was blinded by the burst of light and his eyes felt like bleeding from the high pitched buzzing noise that seemed to burrow deeper and deeper into his ears.

From that moment Naruto, couldn't see nor heard, but he could feel the ass whipping that he was getting. Naruto felt a punch to the stomach followed by kick to the back. Falling forward, Naruto felt a tug on his stomach from behind and suddenly he was airborne. Flipping through the air, Naruto crashed on his head and the extremely blurred vision instantly faded into blackness and the ringing in his ear exploded. Naruto didn't hear the training simulator say "Foul Play, Super boy and Robin lose, Naruto wins. Naruto leads the head to head 29 to 10 against Super boy and 64 to 20 against Robin. Alerting medical staff to head wound."

Naruto didn't feel the blood leaking out of his head, he didn't get to see the look of regret on Super boy's face as he realized that he let his anger get the best of him and that once again, he had seriously injured Naruto. Naruto didn't get to see Robin berate Super boy, cursing at the clone. He didn't get to see Flash arrive on the scene and carry him away. He didn't get to see Diana arrive and threaten Super boy to an honor duel. No, what he got to see was much more important than all of that to Naruto, he got to see into his Mindscape and stood in front of a giant gate with a little piece of paper on it. The tiny piece of paper read _'Seal'_ and nothing more.

And behind that gate was a huge figure towering over everything and everyone Naruto had seen in this world so far. But beneath that figure was another, someone who was normal sized, someone who Naruto hadn't seen in a while. The figure walked out of the cage, his sandals sending the water flooded floor into mini waves as he splashed his way toward the stunned Naruto. Finally, the figure made his way into the light and Naruto saw him clearly for the first time. He stood tall, taller than Naruto by a couple of inches. His hair long and spiky, just as Naruto remembered it. His headband in its usual place, keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He wore the same red overcoat over his olive shirt and pants. Hints of a mesh under suit could be seen around his ankles and wrists. He still had on his red wooden sandals and his olive back of the palm metal protectors on. But what completed the look was the scroll that hung across his lower back.

He smiled at Naruto and said: "My my my, look at this. My young pupil is all grown up. He even got a nasty battle scar to boot. Well, enough about that, because are you ready to witness the return on the one, the only Jiraiya, the Legendary Toad Sage."

Deep in Tibet

Lex Luther was having one of those day, where almost nothing was going to save it. Allow me to recap it; His maid forgot to set the coffee maker this morning. The Lexcorp Company stock dropped almost 15 dollars per share leading to a 4th quarter loss for the company. Which lead to a 7 hour non-stop business meeting, which when concluded meant that he had to rush to his private jet and fly from basically Chicago (Near Metropolis in this story) to Tibet for his own personal research. So, from the 5 Am wake up call to the 7-hour flight with the 11-hour meeting in the middle, Lex was nearly losing his shit, and the nightly Tibetan Blizzard was not helping the situation.

So, Lex was making the climb into the Tibetan based Cadmus. To his right was the deadliest assassin in the world and to his left was the deadliest assassin in the sea. Trailing behind him was the master of all assassins. Safe to say that he was in good company and their business here was to protect him from any possible dangers that may come at him.

They were making a slow march through the mid-calf level snow and yet more was falling. The group could barely see inches in front of themselves and the freezing temperature along with the icy winds that sent shivers down their backs, clearly the conditions were not something to deal with unless you had a goal to accomplish. Lex Luther slipped on an icy ledge and began to slide back down the mountain. Lex gasped in shock and began his free fall. He was quickly grabbed by his wrists and came eye to eye with Deathstroke.

Deathstroke pulled Lex back up over the ledge and onto a safe sturdy spot, before letting the billionaire go. "I didn't think that you would face such danger without ever even facing an enemy." Said Deathstroke.

"You'd be surprised by the danger that nature presents when you least expect it" called out Ra Al'Ghul. Deathstroke scoffed and replied with a slick "Yeah, well when you are a couple hundred years old, the world would seem like a scary place when it is constantly trying to reclaim you."

Ra smirked and told the merc "You'll be surprised that I move just as fast now as I did 75 years ago. My blade is just as sharp as the day that I had it crafted for me. I would be more than willing to show you personally, if you are having your doubts.'

Lex stepped between the deadly swordsmen and yelled "We do not have time for your petty arguments, we have to find a way to the hideout and see the fruits of our efforts. If you wish to kill each other after, by all means be my guest. However, until our mission is done, you are allies and thus you have a responsibility to not only me, but each other."

The third hired hand sighed and asked "Well, what exactly is waiting for us? You hired 3 of the most well-known mercenaries in the world, but for what? We took this job because of the money, but to be completely honest, it doesn't make sense. Why would you need all three of us, when one of us is almost always enough for any job? It doesn't make sense, things just aren't adding up."

Lex Luther sighed and said "I should have known that you would over analyze almost any situation Black Manta, but the reason that I am hiring the three of you is because I need all three of you for my plan. My organization and I have a plan that will bring the justice league to their knees. It has already been set into motion, and the best part is that they don't even know it."

Black Manta grunted and Lex continued his speech "Don't worry, once we get to this hideout, we'll be able to discuss the situation and your parts in the overall plan. If you accept, you'll find the rewards beyond any and all ideas that you have right now. However, if you choose to refuse, you'll have the meeting wiped from your minds and the 50 million dollar check that you were offered as your only reward."

That got the 3 hired guns attention, a reward that bet than a massive fortune. The trio of killers followed the rich prick of a business man through the blizzard and over the snow covered land. They reached a peak in the mountain, when they were stopped by Luther. He approached the frozen wall of the mountain and pulled out a key card before pressing it into the side of the mountain.

The wall slid back to reveal that there was an entire building hidden inside of the mountain. Deathstroke looked around at the hollowed out mountain and whistled. Black Manta nodded in agreement and Ra smirked as he returned to this base for the first time in a long time, it had been almost 2 years. Luther led the trio through the entrance and into the makeshift base. They walked through the long stretch hallway and arrived at a single elevator. Luther pulled out another card and swiped before pressing his hand to a scanner.

The elevator opened and Lex gestured for them to get inside the large box, with Luther coming last and punching in some sort of combination into the elevator before it lurched and began to move downward. Luther turned back to the trio that he had brought into his plan and said "So, my plan is to destroy the Justice League by having them tear each other apart. What better way to defeat your enemies, then to have them do it to themselves?"

Deathstroke nodded at the logic before he asked, "But what does that have to do with us?" Lex smirked and said "I need you 3 to capture a certain individual for me and my plan. I need him for this plan to work, well not him per say but more his DNA. I also need him alive so that his body can constantly supply the DNA that we need to extract from it."

Black Manta looked puzzled by this, his shoulders up in a mini shrug and he asked "What individual do you believe so strong that the three of us are needed to defeat him? Who are you going to have us fight, Superman? No, we would need more than just the three of us for that. Who is it? Batman? Wonder Woman? Martian Manhunter? Flash? Shazam?"

Lex Luther frowned "No, I don't care for none of those guys beside Superman. No, you will not be fighting and capturing any of those guys for me. You will bring me an alive, Naruto. I need him alive and well. Is that understood?"

Ra nodded and the other two agreed, but Ra couldn't help but ask "What is the other reason that you have brought the other three of us here?"

Lex hummed and said "Well Ra, you've already been briefed and introduced to the Light, but I think it is time that I bring in a couple more of my friends. So, Black Manta, Deathstroke, welcome to the base of the Light."

The elevator chimed and the doors slide open to reveal a blinding white light. After a couple of seconds, Deathstroke's eye adjusted and he saw the base for the first time and said, "Holy shit"

With Naruto:

"Holy shit" screamed Naruto as he ducked under a punch and raised his arm to block a following kick. He slid back a little as the force from the kick was a lot more than he was capable of blocking with equal force. Naruto grit his teeth and launched a kick that met his attacker right in the stomach, leaving them gasping for air. Taking advantage of his advantage, Naruto pressed into his opponent. They responded with equal energy and the duo continued to trade blows. Finally, the lack of a second arm caused Naruto to slip up on his block and a fist landed directly on his face, knocking him onto his ass.

The person who was handing Naruto his ass, dropped knee first into Naruto's stomach and leaned in and whispered, "Do you yield or do I have to continue?" Naruto smirked before he used his legs to push them off of him and he jumped back onto his feet. Naruto then rushed forward and used his arm to push aside a punch and slipped right inside his opponent's guard.

Staring them directly in the eye, Naruto asked "Does this answer your question?" and he slammed his lips onto their lips, in a strong and firm kiss. Naruto continued the kiss until the need for air grew too great to ignore. Naruto pulled back, breathing slightly heavy at the moment, but smiling nonetheless. Naruto was drawn to the green sash that they wore wrapped around their arm like a bandage, but he was too tired to comment on it at that moment. Naruto, then felt a hand brush against his face before he looked into the eyes of his sparring partner, and then all of a sudden Naruto felt a hand push right through his stomach and out of his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto as he awoke from his nightmare. Naruto shook his head as the phantom pain of the hand piercing his body started to fade, and then Naruto looked around at his surroundings. Naruto was in the forest clearing near Mount Justice. The wind blew and Naruto felt his hair rustle like the leaves in the tress and he sighed as he started to get over his bad dream. "Is everything alright Naruto?" called out a familiar voice, and Naruto looked over to see Diana and he swore his heart skipped a beat. She wasn't wearing her normal Wonder Women uniform, no she was wearing a pair of tan short shorts, a crème tank top and all black hiking boots.

"Wow" came out of Naruto's mouth before he knew what he was saying, and he climbed to his feet and stood in front of Diana, staring into her crystal blue eyes, that were contrasted by her raven locks of hair that framed her face. She was so perfect to Naruto, he was memorized by her every breathe. The sleek curves of her cheeks as she casted a small smile was just as intoxicating to Naruto as when she gave a more serious look and her eyebrows burrowed while she bit her bottom lip lightly. Her every move captured his attention, and he didn't even know it.

She dropped down on the ground next to him, on his left side before patting the to show Naruto that he should set next to her. Naruto plopped down as well, sitting side by side with the Woman of Wonder. Eventually, he grew tired of looking at nature with her and turned to instead face her. Diana looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto snorted and said, "I honestly don't think that anything in the world could ruin this moment." Diana smiled and leaned her head on his left shoulder with her warm body pressing against Naruto's left arm, his only arm.

"You know that it is bad luck for a hero, man or women, to ever say such a thing, right? It is almost instantly proven wrong, as such is the lifestyle of a hero." Naruto laughed off her words and replied with "Maybe for the average hero, but I've been pretty lucky almost my entire life. I literally won the lotto, the first time that I ever played it."

Diana raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The two enjoyed the moment as the wind blew and the trees rattled and released leaves, that drifted down to the ground. Diana looked out of the corner of her eye, watching Naruto watch nature and she couldn't help but ask "That power that you used before, was it not an extension of nature." Naruto's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, before taking a deep breathe.

"The power that I used before to fight people like Super boy and you, were a type of nature based power. It was the honored Toad Sage Mode, taught to me by the Elder Toads in a special location that I was to never reveal to anyone else. I took a vow then and I will never go back on it, that was … no is my ninja way. I never go back on my word." Diana looked at the blond-haired ninja and chuckled at how serious he was about his word meaning something. But it made sense though, as a warrior, sometimes your word was all that you had. It told Wonder Woman a lot about Naruto as a hero, person, and most importantly, as a man.

Diana also could help but voice her thoughts at the cause of such motto "You must have had an interesting upbringing to have such a strong will and belief in putting actions into your words. Actually, I don't know much about you. What are the things that you like? I know that you are a warrior, the way you fight with such passion and carry yourself, makes it clear to me."

Naruto blushed and said "We'll I was orphan, I grew up without my parents. I born on the day of a massive disaster that struck my village. I was a constant reminder of it, and a lot of people didn't like that. They all either treated me terribly or they simply ignored me. I was so alone as a child, I spent a couple of years on the streets bouncing around from area to area before I found someone I viewed as a mentor, our leader found me shortly after my fifth birthday and demanded that I come live in an apartment that he paid for. It came fully furnished and everything was paid for by him, but he was also our leader so he could never get too close to me.

He had to keep a certain distance because of the laws that our councils passed about me. He taught me to read and write, how to boil water, how to pack and prepare my gear. He paid for me to go to school, he was the only one who cared about me at that time. He used to scold me for getting in trouble, for playing pranks. He used to let me help him around the office, being a transport boy for pocket money so I could buy extra candy. He would tell me stories of his two legendary teachers and how they nurtured him into one of the strongest men in all of history. I realize that now, but at the time, I either didn't care or didn't understand just what he wanted for me to grow into.

I used to joke with him about taking his job one day, being the Hokage of our village. It was then that we told me that a man is only as good as his word. You can say anything that you can't backup." Diana hadn't said a word as Naruto had continued to ramble on about a man that he clearly loved like a grandfather at the very least, and what could clearly be seen as much more.

Naruto continued "Now, I have so many regrets. I feel like I let him down, because I am not the man that he was nor am I the man I think that he would want me to be. I didn't become the Hokage even after I always promised him that I would. I feel that I let him down. I didn't take my ninja career as serious as I should have. I never took my training as serious as I could have. I would do so many things different, because in the end, he's was everything that I wanted to be when I was younger. He was a man that was feared all throughout the land. He was said to have master every technique that ever existed in our village, something nobody else had ever done. He was called the smartest in the world. He had gone by the God of Shinobi, all powerful and all knowing. But despite all that, he had time for a young orphan child.

He cared for the village more than anyone ever had, he was willing to die for it, to save it. He almost single handedly ended an invasion into our village. A traitor of our village came in with an enemy nation and attacked us during an examination period, He fought the traitor to a draw. The traitor used a secret technique that nobody is supposed to know to raise the dead. He summoned these dead people who couldn't die unless they were completely destroyed. The people that the traitor had brought back were the very people who made him into the man that he was, his teachers and mentors. They were a pair of brothers who had helped found our village and the older of the two was our very first leader and the Hokage was granted to him. He was said to be the physically strongest ever and his brother could pull water out of the air.

The two brothers and the traitor controlling them fought him for almost 2 hours, before he pulled off a technique that was forbidden from everyone, but him. He summoned our version of the devil and sealed the souls of his teachers into the devil's stomach and tried to do the same to the traitor, but unfortunately, he only managed to get the souls of his arms.

The traitor escaped with his life and without the use of his arms, but the worst thing that could have happened did. The technique that he used was one that cost something more than our charka or energy, no it required the ultimate price. The only way to fuel the technique and have your opponents' souls eaten, is to commit your soul to being eaten as well."

Diana wasn't sure of what to say in a moment like this, Bruce had never shared anything so personal with her. Her mother and sisters from her homeland never had something this tragic happen to them on their island. Hell, Diana was more influenced by Naruto's story than she cared to admit. It was scary that should a sad thing had happened to boy who is barely 18 at this point. She was amazed by the mental strength of someone so young. She had in almost every way an individual could be trained; physically, mentally, spiritually, and of course battle wise.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto and said "I am sure that you are exactly how he hoped you would turn out. You are strong, you have excellent battle instincts and most of all, you took the best parts of him that you could accomplish and put them into who you were and are. I assure you that it would warm his heart to know that you cherish so many things about him even after all of this time, in a world that is so different from your world." Naruto smiled brightly at her for the first time since he lost his arm and Diana's eye lit up at the bright white teeth that filled said smile. She went to move forward, but Naruto beat her to the action and pressed his lips to hers.

She felt their lips press gently at first, before she applied more pressure and deepened the kiss. Naruto continued to deepen the kiss, and eventually he felt her tongue swipe across his bottom lip. It confused him for a moment, before she pressed it into groove between his lips and did it again. He parted his lips a little and opened his mouth to Diana and the warmth that she brought with her. Oh, and her strong tongue that quickly tried to wrestle Naruto's into submission. Naruto was more than willing to let her take the wheel and show him how this type of stuff was done.

Eventually the involved duo separated due to needing to breathe and Naruto rested his forehead on Diana's and said, "Diana, you leave me breathless." Diana smiled and replied "That was so corny, but I guess that is what I like about you. You are so willing to share what is on your mind. I find it good that I don't have to guess what is on your mind. It is comforting to be able to have that type of free-flowing connection between the two of us."

Naruto smiled back at Diana and said "Well, don't worry. I am an open book to you. I have no need to hide anything from you, so I don't to hide anything from you. That is a promise, and I never go back on my word."

"Well, well, well. How touching is it that our target is a man of his word." Said a raspy voice that was off to the side of them. Naruto was on his feet in a flash, his arm in front of him and his pupil becoming slits as a demonic aura pulsed inside of him. Before him was a trio of people and they all had such strange getups.

The first one was wearing an all-black combat suit with ammo strapped to his torso. He had boots that were as black as his suit, with a knife was strapped to his outside thighs. He wore twin swords crisscrossed on his back and his mask was yellow-orangish and black, with one of his eyes holes filled with a black void.

The second of the trio was wearing a pale blue jump suit and a bug like helmet with red eyes. He had several patches on his suit. You could also see knifes strapped to his arms and legs.

The third of the trio was an older man. He had fluffy salt and pepper hair that stood up in a flame like design. His beard had the same, but was more black than grey in it. His skin was pale and slightly saggy, but somewhat firm, like he was ageless. His eyes were slim and narrow, as if he spent all of his life analyzing everything that he ever encountered. He wore a dark black over-robe, with an olive green clothe vest over a long sleeve black shirt. He wore baggy black pants that were taped to his legs in several places, keeping them close to his legs. He had a sword attached to his sash that was wrapped around his waist. His boots were a midnight black, and seemingly sucked the light out of the area of them.

Naruto glanced toward Diana, who was not in her hero gear. Naruto stood slightly in front of her, ready to attack the trio or defend her, either or both in a flash. "Naruto, these are some of the deadliest assassins in the world. The black and yellow one is Deathstroke, a merc who is capable of fighting Batman to an equal. His hand to hand is second to none and the same can be said about his swordsmanship. The middle one is Black Manta, he is also a merc. He can use water as a weapon and his eyes shoot out lasers. He is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and uses poison coated knives as well. The last of them is Ra Al' Ghul. He is the most experienced assassin in the world. He is basically immortal and has lived hundreds of years. He really is the greatest combatant in the world. He is the creator of most of the known martial arts and some that aren't known. He also is at the level of swordsmanship that he is said to have never lost ever in a dueling of swords."

Ra smiled and said, "I see that Princess Diana is aware of who we are, but unfortunately for her boyfriend and her, we are hear on a mission and will not amazed by knowledge of who we are." Black Manta echoed Ra, while Deathstroke merely nodded.

Naruto, however didn't care who or what these people are. They had come here and threatened Diana's safety along with his own. It didn't matter if they surrender or tried to retreat, they would feel his wraith.

Just as Naruto was about to make his move, a burst of lightning struck down in between the two groups, blinding everyone. As the flash of light died down, Naruto saw that it was a man dressed in a suit that was extremely similar to Kid Flash's. The suit looked almost exactly like the Flash's but this one was all yellow instead of red. The lightning bolt design on the chest was also off, as it was red instead of the classic yellow that Naruto was used to seeing.

The man dressed in the reversed Flash colors spoke "I am the Reverse Flash and I am here to get my revenge on you, Naruto. You're coming to this world has changed the future in such a way that my timeline is being destroyed. I cannot not allow that to happen, prepare to die."

And with that, all hell broke loose

 **A/N: Okay so I have finally updated this story. I know that I had made a promise to update sooner, but none of the poll choices had reached 50 votes. I received 82 total votes and I know who and what will be taking place in the story, but now you guys will not know the winner of the vote (Who got the most votes). I am also excited to be continuing this story in a way that I like. I have also tried to add a bit more of a connection between Wonder Woman and Naruto, they are dating and should know something about each other's background.**

 **I also have a major surprise coming up, but you'll never figure it out as I have placed an easter eggs for a future main character in this story. I hope that you guys can find it. DM me what you think it is and I will confirm it or tell you if you are wrong.**

 **Once again, I am always open to suggestions and such. If you want to leave it in a review, that is fine. I read all of my reviews for all of my stories. If you are shier, feel free to DM or Private Message me whatever you think I can improve on.**

 **Lastly, the plot of this story is talking a lot more time than I had thought to actually plan out and put on word document. I will try to continue the story as fast as possible but I also get writers block or let my mind wonder from time to time. As college is hard af right now. Best of luck to whoever is still reading this.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Over the 50k word milestone)

Naruto looked at the four people who stood before Diana and him, and smirked. His blue eyes flashed red and his pupils changed from circles to cat-like slits. His hair was moving without a single breeze, but for all of these changes, Naruto's face remained as calm as ever. Diana by his side, looked at him, but he ignored her for now. He didn't need her to take out these people, not when all of his anger had been building up. The pain of losing his arm, followed by the painful follow of THAT charka back in his body, meant that he was feeling his negative emotions build up like a dam.

Being with Diana and around the team, as well as beating the living shit out of Super boy every chance that he got. However, those moments had been a little fewer than he wanted, he couldn't go on missions until Batman was certain that he could either hold his own against someone in the same class as Martian Manhunter or the Flash, or he had completely and totally adjusted to no longer having his right arm and only his left arm. It didn't matter now though, Naruto was about to whip their asses Shinobi style.

The duo of heroes stood oppose the four villains, ready to do battle. The first to move was Black Manta, he launched forward at Naruto. Naruto's body erupted in a red blaze, as he ducked under a punch and slammed his fist into Black Manta's helmet. The helmet bent slightly at the force of the punch and Black Manta flew back. A growl rippled out of Naruto's throat as his more instinct based animalistic side came out. As the red-hot charka flowed all throughout his body, making him stronger and faster.

Diana jumped to the side as she dodged a swipe by the yellow blur that was Reverse Flash. He tried to follow up with an amazingly quick punch, but his fist didn't meet Diana's body or face, no it met the metal bracelet that she wore at all time. _CLANG!_ , Diana jumped back and the yellow bastardized version of the Flash scoffed, "I see that your training is saving you for the moment, but I don't see you matching this level of speed for too much longer. You may be able to fend me off with all of that training that helps hardwire your brain, but eventually you'll slip up and I will be there to make you suffer for it."

Diana grit her teeth ' _Man, this is bad. I hate to admit it, but this fiend is right. I have plenty of speed unless I am fighting one the fastest people in the world. I have to try and find a way to end this as fast as possible before he manages to find an advantage and take the upper hand in this fight.'_

Naruto could tell the two remaining assassins that were on their feet before him had grown much warier of him than before him. They had seen him dodge a very fast attack, then counter in the same instance, before a burst of powerful and foreign energy explode from his body and cover him in a red cloak of energy. It was something that made you change your set plans and think about regrouping. Naruto chuckled as the two ninja-wannabes shifted into guarded stances, ready to defend themselves from any attack that he could possibly launch. However, what they didn't know was that Naruto didn't need to launch a single attack to defeat these two, no not a single one.

Naruto raised his arm to chest level, the energy that covered his body bubbled around his one arm more and more, before he swung it forward at the two deadly assassins. The shockwave the resulted was the same type of power as a hurricane, the wind so strong that the hired guns … err swordsman, where blown back clear off their feet. Ra managed to use the force of the shockwave to spin in the air and stab his sword into the ground, but found that he was still being blown back, with his sword slicing through the ground until he met a sizable rock … back first that was.

The one eyed merc, Deathstroke, suffered a similar fate as he was blown back into a tree, and then through the tree. And the one after that and after that, but that fifth tree really held up for about 3 seconds before he cracked it in half and it fell on top of him. He was pinned to the ground by the almost a ton of dead weight, with several branches snapping and piercing his torso. He growled, but wasn't overly concerned as he was already healing as he began to push the toppled tree off of him.

Black Manta recovered from the punch that was heard around the world, his helmet bent a little between the eyes and his head throbbing as his head had rattled all around inside of the metal helmet when he gotten punched. But he was shaking the slight dizziness off and rushed toward Naruto, ready to stab him with his thigh knife. Naruto grabbed the blade with his one arm, and Black Manta landed a quick spin kick to Naruto's chest. Black Manta's foot felt like he had tried to kick a steel hauling-ship and burned from whatever type of energy that was covering Naruto.

Naruto slid back a couple of inches, but remained unfazed at the unsuccessful attempt to engage in him in real combat. Ra blurred into view, poised to slash at Naruto, who ducked under the first swing of the sword. The follow up stab, Naruto used the knife that he was holding in his hand to deflect the blade, before he kneed Black Manta in the stomach, causing the underwater threat to lose all the air in his lungs. Naruto then kicked him in the chest, causing him to lose control of his grip on the knife and Naruto shoulder bumped him to knock him off to the side, as he focused on Ra in front of him.

"You're certainly all that I had hoped that you would be. I am so proud to know that my daughter carries your seed for the future of our society. I will be more than happy to take your son and train him to hate you with every ounce of his being. Oh, it will be so satisfying to see your kin train to slit your throat. And there will only be two results from his constant attacking of you. He will either succeed and kill you, in which I am happy that you are eliminated. The other is that you kill him in cold blo …" Ra didn't get to finish as the hilt of the knife that Naruto stole from Black Manta hit him in the neck, crushing his windpipe momentarily.

Naruto felt his anger boil up so quickly, that he couldn't see anything, everything was red. He couldn't hear, the blood pounding in his ears was as angry as he was. He felt the amount of charka he was pulling from the Kyuubi increase and a single red bubbly tail grew from his tailbone. Naruto felt his body bend more and more until he was on all fours and he let loose a roar that made everyone stop fighting. Diana jumped back and Naruto gave her a look that said, _"Go get help! I will take care of these fools here"_ well either that or he was just a terrible flirt and was trying to give her THE bedroom look. Either way, the look was not going to do him any favors with Diana in the future, if they managed to make it out of this situation.

Diana jumped into the air and flew away, leaving the one-armed ninja to face four of the deadliest villains in the world. But if she didn't leave and go get some real help now, they wouldn't need it. She was faster than Naruto right now, but he was much stronger than her when he put his mind to it. They were only a couple of miles away from the Team's hideout. She could make it there and call for back up in 7 minutes. She took off without looking back and Naruto didn't look back at her. He only smirked evilly as more and more of the Kyuubi's charka pulsed through his body.

 _ **Seven Minutes to Go:**_

Naruto rushed forward, ducking under a swipe of a sword from the man with a duel colored mask, and punched him directly in the face. There was the crunch of a broken nose but charka arms grasped the recently punched man, preventing him from flying off. Naruto jumped and kicked the man in the chest, and Deathstroke felt his ribs crack in protest. The charka arms released him, and he was blasted backward, as Naruto used him with a springboard. A yellow blur slammed into him knocking out of the air. Upon hitting the ground, Naruto bounced back up onto his feet before he was hit from behind. Stumbling forward, Naruto was knocked back from a punch to the face, and then forward again when he was punched behind. Growling, Naruto swung his arm wildly, but hit nothing but air as the punches continued to rain on him from all angles.

Naruto felt the red burning explode inside of him, making another tail grow. With the two swishing tails behind him, Naruto was finally fast enough to dodge a punch and threw a punch back. He still missed, but his eyes continued to speed up as he grew more and more accustomed to the man who was throwing the punches became clearer and clearer. Ducking under a swipe, Naruto pushed his tail to the ground and tripped the yellow blur that had been trying to fight him. Stepping on the yellow clad man, Naruto was surprised to see him begin to vibrate, and was even more surprised when his foot sunk into the man's chest. The man's body continued to vibrate as he hovered up with Naruto's leg. Naruto, heavily influenced by the dark charka pumping, was unable to understand what was happening and watched as the man rose through his entire body, before Naruto felt an unbearable pain crash in on his head.

What the Reverse Flash had done was vibrate up Naruto's body and as he exited Naruto's head slammed down with all of the kinetic energy that he had built up with his vibrating. Naruto roared in pain and anger, has the sheer force of the blow literally pushed the charka cloak off of his body for a brief second and forced him to his knees. Reverse Flash was surprised when the red energy bubbled and trapped the foot that had hit Naruto's head. He tried to vibrate again to escape but to his surprise the burning energy absorbed the vibration this time. Naruto smiled and said, " **If you really thought the same trick would work twice, you are as dumb as can be."**

Reverse Flash gulped as Naruto held out his only arm and the red cloak bubbled around his outstretched hand as the red energy started to spin. An orb started to form and Reverse Flash saw that there were so many rotations that the orb wouldn't be something that he could absorb, it was something that would without a doubt cause him a massive amount of damage. The orb stopped growing, and Reverse Flash saw that the spiraling sphere was something to be concerned about. The charka that contained his leg, spread all over his lower body until it reached his stomach and then it yanked his body stomach first into Naruto's attack. **"Raaaaseengannn!"** Naruto called out and the attack connected with the Reverse Flash, and the damage was seen as the charka didn't release him and Naruto could see that the attack grinded into the victim 's stomach and as the attack ended, Naruto felt his charka cloak released the yellow annoyance.

The yellow suit was torn completely off of his torso and his stomach was unseen because of the large amounts of blood that covered his body. He gasped in pain as the charka burned the wounds closed. Naruto looked at the downed body and sniffed the air as his body felt the danger before the attack came. It sucked from him that the danger was coming from everywhere in this moment as the attack came from behind. The sharp pain that was generally associated with being stabbed filled Naruto and blood dripped down his back as the man with the broken nose said, "You should never forget your surroundings, as it can cost you, your life in a battle." Naruto coughed out a mouthful blood and his head hung as the red charka started to tighten around his body. Naruto let out a chuckle as he smiled.

 _ **6 minutes and 15 seconds left:**_

Naruto let loose a roar as his red charka once again sparked and Deathstroke jumped back. He realized something as he did jump back, the sword that he thought had stabbed through Naruto had barely pierced his back as it had snapped like a twig. The wound closed before his very eye. Deathstroke swallowed and Naruto was in front of him, ready to pounce as he again punched Deathstroke in the face. Deathstroke felt his cheekbone shatter under the force of the punch. Naruto moved to follow up, but jumped back as the older man, Ra moved to step in as his new opponent. Naruto rushed him, but was forced to immediately back petal as Ra slashed and hacked at Naruto. Naruto felt the charka surge in his body, as his anger continued to increase. The constant string of interruption as he tried to finally put one of these guys down for good, but every time he put one down, two more popped up like a bunch of roaches.

Ra was still swinging his sword, but inside he was growing more and more unnerved ' _I don't understand, he continues to grow stronger and stronger by the second. The energy that he is outputting has not decreased at all. This isn't some metahuman or alien that this planet is used to, no this is something else on a completely different level. This is a true monster, if he isn't contained and his power continues to grow, he'll be as unstoppable as one can be. It is all the better that my daughter is carrying his spawn. If the future of our society had even a fraction of this power, we will truly be a force to reckon with not just years to come, but centuries.'_

Naruto on the other hand had much simpler thoughts _'_ _ **I must rip him to pieces then the one with the mask. The yellow guy next with the bug guy last, it will feel so amazing**_ _'_ , so yeah the Kyuubi's charka wasn't the best influence on a guy who wasn't all that smart to begin with. I sure hope someone comes and saves this man's remaining three brain cells soon. The power that flowed through him was more intoxicating than anything that Naruto had ever felt before. It was more desirable than spending time with Diana, the privacy that they shared and the loving moments that were between only the two of them. The kisses and hugs that the two of them shared, the understanding and unspoken communication that they shared felt like it had the strength of wet toilet paper compared to what he felt right now.

Even all the good feelings of being a hero paled in comparison at this moment. The joy of helping people and the greater happiness that came from saving people, everything that came from being a good guy felt empty. It all felt like stepping in gum compared to what Naruto was feeling right now. Naruto growled as the charka pulsed inside of him again and he launched himself at Ra, evading all of the sword swipes as he pushed forward. Ignoring the slight pressure as a sword swipe glanced off of the cloak that covered his neck, Naruto's hand crapped out like a whip as he grabbed onto the sword. The metal creaked in protest as Naruto's grip was strong enough to bend steal at this point. Ignoring the digging pain as he held the sword in his hand, Naruto smiled darkly at the old sword master as he rotated his wrist and the sword snapped like a cheap toy. Ra jumped back and pulled out a second, slightly thicker sword and slid into a defensive position.

Naruto huffed and launched himself at the ancient sword user, only to get hit with some kind of projectile in the side of his chest. Whatever it was, the charka cloak didn't protect him this time. The injury was more serious than anyone could have guessed, Naruto reached down and felt his blood flow freely, his ribs exposed to the assassins. Naruto grit his teeth as the red-hot charka covered the wound, burning away all of the damaged skin and muscles. Ra was fascinated and disgusted as the bone sunk back into the body of the blond teen, the muscle stretched from either side and covered it as the skin formed over all of it. The normally death causing wound was healed in a matter of seconds, the skin a little pink, but other than that there was no evidence that this young man had even been injured.

Naruto hissed as he felt the pain begin to subside, and looked over to his right. He could see the bug helmeted guy, Black Manta standing there with his right arm extended, another missile notched and ready to fire. It was launched and Naruto leaned to the side, dodging it in the process as he felt dizzy as he was still trying to shake off the effects of the damaging first attack. Regaining his bearings, Naruto sped toward the normally water based villain, slipping under a punch and into the guard of the man who had hurt him the most. The punch that he landed dented the armor that Black Manta wore, but it lacked the power to send him flying. It was weird, Naruto was feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

Black Manta had tightened up in result of the punch being thrown to his chest, but when he felt only his breath knocked out, he attacked back. Naruto caught a punch to the face that sent him staggering back, but Black Manta grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward. It wasn't to be nice though, he slammed our blond hero into his knee. Naruto coughed up some blood, and tried to jump back, but was caught with an elbow to the back of the head, causing his head to ring. The red charka cloak had disappeared, leaving Naruto as vulnerable as any other normal person. Naruto remained on his hand and knees, his head muddled after the constant beating it had taken. A hand grabbed a hand full of Naruto's hair and pulled.

Naruto gasped in pain and he was lifted off the ground by his hair. Black Manta pulled Naruto up to his face, a good 6 inches off the ground and said "Look at you, beaten and battered. I find it sad, how quickly you fell without the strange power. If you couldn't stop me here and now, what makes you think …"

Naruto didn't hear anything else as he felt a tug from inside of his body.

 **Inside of Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto looked around and said "Damn, how the hell did I end up back in this shit hole." He didn't get an answer, so he decided that he needed to get to the center of the maze, just like normal. Naruto walked for what felt like hours, moving all around looking for the huge gates that usually held the Kyuubi.

" **I see that you've managed to find your way back here. I am not impressed that you've decided to drain me of my charka to fight people who don't even have charka. You little humans and your inability to do anything for yourselves is a disease that should have been stooped out hundreds of years ago."** Roared the Kyuubi. Naruto looked at the normally giant nine tailed fox, but something was off about him this time. He seemed smaller, around 30 feet tall instead of the towering 150 feet tall. He also seemed a little more transparent, not that solid bloody-orange that he usually was. He was flickering from time to time, as if he wasn't really there, but was a projection or a light trick.

Naruto couldn't help but ask, "What happening to you? You don't seem quite the same as you used too. You're smaller than before and you seem to be blinking in and out of here. What is going on with you?"

" **So, you've noticed it as well. I am not all here; my energy is transferring from our home world to this world. I am constantly being torn between here and our home world. I don't belong here and neither do you, it's weird because I can feel the pull of our world, but I don't have the strength to pull us back over there. And even if I did, I am not sure that I would, there is so much less hatred and dark emotions here. It reminds me of my youth, when our world was newish and greed had yet to bury itself into your human hearts. Oh, if my father could see how you guys turned out, it would break his heart."** Rambled on the Kyuubi.

Naruto made mental notes to ask about the Kyuubi's father and childhood when he got the chance. But for now, at the very least, Naruto was dealing with a life or death situation. "I don't know if you have been paying attention to me, since you've arrived but I am in a situation where if I don't use your power, I will die." Exclaimed Naruto.

" **Yes, I can see that. It is part of the reason that you got pulled into here. You've used almost all of the charka that I had stored up. If you used anymore, you'd have emptied my tank and started to drain your own charka to absolute zero. To do so, would have broken the seal and killed you and me. I could not allow that to happen, when I do not know if I want to remain on this world." Called out the Kyuubi**

Naruto groaned and said "If I don't get a large burst of your charka, I will die and you will as well, here on this world. Whether you like it or not, we are in this together."

Kyuubi blinked and looked Naruto in the eye, peering into Naruto, looking for any hint of negative or dark intent. Finding none, the Kyuubi smirked widely and said, **"Well, let's make sure this isn't the end for either of us, not here and not now. Don't make me regret this decision, because I will not let you live it down. In fact, if you were to fail, it will not matter as you will be dead. It is a win win for me, and a win lose situation for you. If you die, I get free of this prison and if you win, everyone on this planet will know the might of my power."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about? What are you planning?"

Kyuubi smirked and replied with, **"I am going to give you the charka that is making up my body at this time. I will be formless for a little while, but as my charka finds my consciousness and floods back in, you will have instant accesses to it. This should be more than enough for you to take care of the three idiots out there."**

Naruto's eyes widened and he said, "Thank you, Kyuubi. You wouldn't regret this decision."

Kyuubi huffed and said, **"Kurama. My name is Kurama, and I already regret it. Now, be gone. I need to concentrate on giving you all of my available charka."**

And just like that Naruto was pushed out of his own mind and back into the living world.

 **Back in the real world, 5 minutes and 20 seconds to Go:**

Naruto gasped in pain and he was lifted off the ground by his hair. Black Manta pulled Naruto up to his face, a good 6 inches off the ground and said "Look at you, beaten and battered. I find it sad, how quickly you fell without the strange power. If you couldn't stop me here and now, what makes you think that you will ever be able to do so. I am going to put you down like the dog that you are."

Naruto felt a tug in his stomach and then it happened. There was a powerful wind that blew in and pushed Ra and Deathstroke back, even as they tried to withstand the wind. Black Manta looked around as the clouds seemed to swirl around him and Naruto. He looked at the target and watched as the blue eyes bleed red and the round wide pupils tightened into slits. His hair grew extremely wild and his whisker marks darkened. And then all three of the hired guns felt it. It was like a light drumming, the power that they had felt before pulsed lightly. Black Manta felt Naruto grow warmer and then the explosion of charka made him release the blonde. Jumping backwards, Black Manta looked at the blood covered blond teen hero, who growled at him.

Naruto felt the now somewhat familiar heat as the red charka once again covered his body. It was so familiar, but also different at the same time. It felt just as potent as before, as well as blistering hot and angry, but it seemed to be calmer inside of him. It was like the charka wasn't trying to fight him as much this time. It was if the charka was willing to bend to his will for the moment, at least until they managed to defeat the three enemies that stood before Naruto. Naruto rushed toward Black Manta, but he didn't attack him head on like before. No, he jumped over him and landed behind him, and as Black Manta turned around, he was kicked into the air by a foot to the chin. Naruto created a single clone, which he used to throw him into the air as he flew higher than Black Manta and using his charka pushed downward feet first into Black Manta's stomach.

The two of them landed with Black Manta landing back first and Naruto smashing him into the ground by pushing into the ground hard. Black Manta's stomach armor crumbled and he coughed up a pond's worth of blood inside of his helmet. Naruto looked around, the yellow guy was still unconscious and the bug guy was just taken care off. All that was left was the two swordsmen, and Naruto was confident that he could handle both of them. With the power that was flowing all throughout his body, he was easily the strongest person here. Naruto looked at the duo who wielded swords, as they charged at him together,

Naruto ducked under one sword, and hissed as a heavy sword landed a swing against his side. The wound closed before Naruto moved back, but he knew that he couldn't afford to take any extra wounds. The more damage that he took, the more of Kurama's charka, that he would have to use on healing his body instead of fighting. He couldn't afford to run out of Kurama's charka again in this fight, he would be completely drained of energy and these guys would surely take advantage of any weakness that he showed. Jumping over a swing, Naruto was hit again by another sword in the side, the same side that he already had gotten hit in. It was a smart strategy. Attack the weakened side more and more, and it would eventually be too damaged for him to heal instantly and he would fall.

Ra swung his sword low and Deathstroke swing his sword high, Naruto was once again forced to eat a small glancing blow to continue his attack. Naruto threw a punch, not at either of the people with swords, but at the ground in between them, forcing them to jump apart. This took away their advantage and Naruto quickly rushed Deathstroke. He threw a punch, but Deathstroke stabbed at his fist, impaling it on his sword. Naruto yelled out in pain, but gripped his sword with his impaled hand. He used his charka arms to spin a ball of charka. Deathstroke's eye widen at the sight of the same attack that had put the Reverse Flash, someone with accelerated healing, out of the fight, charging up.

Naruto took a deep breath as he felt his charka sputter a bit. This rasengan was going to be weaker than normal by a decent margin. He had no idea how much longer he would be able to fight these guys. Literally, almost all of his hope laid in this spiraling ball of death. Naruto thrust it into the stomach of Deathstroke and let go of the sword. The sword hurt more ripping back out of the hand then it did slicing into the hand, but Deathstroke's chest exploded in blood and he was blown away from Naruto. Naruto was panting and he cut the charka flow from the Kyuubi. He dropped to his knees and threw up a small puddle of blood, feeling weaker than he could remember in recent memory. He wiped his mouth and turned to see that there was only one opponent who could possibly stop him here and now. If he managed to defeat this one old man, he would be reunited with his team and Diana.

Naruto climbed to his feet, shaky at first and thought _'If I can hold out for a minute or two, I can charge back up Kurama's charka. I will be refreshed and ready to grind this man into dust. I just need to hold out for a minute and a half at most.'_

 **3 minutes and 12 seconds to Go:**

Diana had already arrived at the computer and was launching a message to the Watchtower in space. She was about to send the message, when she received a video greeting of Batman. "Bruce, you need to gather two or three league members and meet me down here. Naruto is locked in battle with Black Manta, Deathstroke, Ra A' Ghul, and the Reverse Flash. We need to get back there as soon as possible." Diana had all but screamed at Batman.

Batman nodded and said "The transporter is down for upgrading up here, but I can send two now and other two in a minute. How far away are they?" "Mere miles." Was all Diana managed to get out before the screen went black and the teleporter sprang to life. The bright light that accompanied it, came and went and before Diana stood the Green Lantern John and Martian Manhunter. Diana looked at the green duo and said, "Follow me, we don't have time to waste." They said nothing as they blasted off into the sky. The green twins followed Diana who was speeding toward where she had left Naruto.

' _Hold on Naruto, if you can just hold on for a couple more minutes. My seven minute deadline still has 2 minutes and some change to go. Please just hold on for me. I know that you can do this, you're a true warrior.'_ Diana thought as she pushed herself to fly harder and faster, forcing Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter to speed up and continue to try to trail her.

 **Two Minutes and 25 seconds left to go:**

Naruto stared down the old swordsman, trying to pull together all of the energy in his body. Naruto was prepared for one last stand, one last fight for his freedom. Naruto didn't charge in or do anything extra. No, this wasn't the time for those type of actions, no this was the time for him to wait and take his time with this. He could feel his charka pool refill itself like a slushy being spilled, drip by drip, most of it was being held back. Ra looked at the tried teen and said, "You know, in all of my years of life, I've never faced a boy who was so naturally gifted in fighting. It is a shame that you choose to be a hero instead of joining the League of Shadows. You could have been great, with your name going down in history."

Naruto chuckled and replied with "That's funny, but you and I both know that is so false. I could never be a part of your organization because my morals would never allow me to. I would join you and then take out the entire group from the inside."

Ra smirked and said, "You really believe that? Because to be completely honest, I don't. I think that if given the time, I could break you. Oh, it would be oh so difficult. To break someone like you, first I would have to do so mentally. You are not all that bright, but you are somewhat headstrong. Then emotionally, because as long as those emotions control your actions, you'd never develop the way that I would want. It would have to be something drastic, something that would cut your emotions off at the source, probably you having to killing a loved one yourself. Lastly, to break you physically would be the hardest. You never seem to stop healing. It would be kind of difficult to cause you more damage than you could heal, but I feel that it could be done."

Naruto grit his teeth before he smirked "I guess we'll never find out, because I don't think that I will give you t…" Naruto was unable to get out anything else as a sword punched through his stomach. Naruto felt his head being turned to the side and he saw the one-eyed man from before. He saw the man with the mask that had two colors, although it was gone now. His torso was covered in deep wounds, but Naruto noticed that they were healing ever so slightly. Not at the speed that he did, but apparently at a constant enough rate, that this man didn't die of blood lost. Naruto coughed up a little blood and closed his eyes as he reached deep inside of his body. Naruto was searching for all of the charka inside of his body.

Naruto felt another sharp pain fill his body, and opened his eyes to see that Ra had also stabbed into his torso. The pain made Naruto want to cry or shake or throw up or anything. But he couldn't because it hurt so much that he was completely unable to move. The pain was increasing every second that the swords were inside of his chest. Breathing became harder and his heart seeming was determined to speed up and beat every beat that it would have, if he had lived to as old as nature allowed him. Tears filled his eyes as he felt his body continue to drain of blood, and as his head felt it was being to swim, he struggled to focus on anything. This was it, he didn't have any more secret moves or charka to pull out and use to destroy his enemy.

This had been his last stand, and he came up short. He was barely conscious when the swords were ripped from his body, and his body dropped to the floor. His head bounced off the ground and a portal opened up in front of him. Out stepped a man, he had seen only once before. He was taller than average, probably around 6 feet tall. He wore a sharp black three-piece shoot, the type that only the rich wore. His white dress shirt was in perfect condition, despite the shitty conditions that surrounded the forest around them. The blood red tie led to a face that was without hair, as was the dome like head that sat atop it. The bald bastard walked up to Naruto placed a perfectly polished dress shoe on Naruto's cheek. He pressed down and Naruto felt his anger skyrocket, and Kurama's charka boiled to the surface of his skin again. But still the suit clad man didn't take his foot off of Naruto's face, no he pressed down even harder.'

"It is crazy how life works out. I was but a simple business man who hoped to help the world, but realized the world didn't want my help. In fact, the world rejected my help. So, I changed my views and my target and decided to take over the world. But atlas, the heaven spits out a series of caped annoyances and stopped me then too. But you, you are going to be the very thing that changes the game. You are my new toy, and oh how I want to see the action that you have. Grab him and let's go boys. Your job is done here. We got what we came for, no reason not to leave this place as soon as possible." Deathstroke nodded at the bald man's commands and Ra moved over and grabbed the Reverse Flash and Black Manta, before he threw them firemen's style over his shoulder. Deathstroke picked up the downed blond hero and slung him over his shoulder.

The bald man walked up to the blood covered hero and injected him with a thick and long needle. Deathstroke, didn't pause or question the action and continued his walking through portal. The hired gun walked through first, followed by Ra and the complete destroyed villains on his shoulders. The bald man smirked at the chaotically damaged area that used to be a forest and felt his excitement grew at the prospect of this level of power being his. It would change the game completely, putting him on the same level as other metahumans and even possibly Superman. Decided that enough was enough, he reached inside his suit's breast pocket and pulled out a single all white index card. He scribbled on it for a couple of seconds before he signed it. He dropped it in the middle of a completely burned black area. The whiteness of the card contrasting so much, that almost anyone would be able to see it. And with that, the man straightened his tie and walked back through the portal, and it closed behind him.

 **37 seconds to go:**

The sky darkened over the destroyed clearing, as if the heavens above were crying at the events that had occurred on the earth below it. The clouds gathered with a strength that not many knew existed. The sun struggled to break through the buildup of clouds, and the day seemingly gave into the night. The wind didn't blow, the clouds didn't move, the trees that remained were also still. Nature seemed to have fallen still as it seemed destiny had been defied this day, a hero hadn't overcome the villain.

A second later, a crash was heard as someone landed near the clearing. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY, I'M SERIOUS. YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" called out an emotional Diana. Her eyes had filled with unfallen tears and her lips pressed together in frustration. It didn't make any sense to her, where was Naruto? He was supposed to be here when she came back. It had taken her all of seven minutes to fly to Mount Justice, gather some reinforcements and fly back. He had told her that this was something that he could handle. He had told her to go get help and that he would hold them off. He was supposed to be here.

"Diana, what exactly happened here?" said John Stewart, the Green Lantern. Diana shook her head and said, "Naruto was supposed to be here, waiting for me to come back."

"Naruto was here? Diana, this place looks like a bomb went off here. If a battle took place here, there is no telling the kind of condition that the people involved in this level of combat, are in. We will need to investigate this entire area. We need to see if we can find some sort of clue as to what happened. We can move forward, once we have an idea of what happened here." Martian Manhunter nodded his head in agreement and Diana said nothing as her sorrow and anger grew rapidly together as she tried and failed to figure out what could have gone wrong.

She began to help the green duo look around and saw a little box of white among all the black burnt ground, it immediately grabbed her attention. Ignoring the Green Lantern's cries of her name, Diana rushed over to the little box of white. She reached down and picked up the white box, and discovered that the white box was in fact, a single clean index card.

Gripping the square piece of cardboard, Diana looked at it before flipping it over to the other side. There were actual words on this side, and she read them to herself. After reading it once, she had to read it again, because it just, she didn't want it to be true. John and the Martian Manhunter, Jon gathered around her.

"Did you find a clue as to what happened Diana?" asked John the green lantern. She nodded her head, but said nothing. She was in a bit of a shocked state at the moment, so Jon the green alien from mars, grabbed the card from her hand and read it himself. Now, since he wasn't as attached to Naruto as say Diana or the team, he handled the news much better.

" _To whom it may concern, I have taken this blond hero for my own research and purposes. If he survives is up to him, but my best guess is that he wouldn't. He stood toe to toe with Ra A' Ghul, Deathstroke, Black Manta, and the Reverse Flash. I would say that he's a true hero, but the truth is that he should have ran when he had the chance. I will enjoy watching the light leave this kids eyes._

 _Best wishes, The Light, LL_ _"_

Diana grit her teeth as she heard the green alien of the Justice League reread the note out loud. Her anger got the best of her and she collapsed to her knees. She fought back tears as her anger grew and she let loose a blood freezing throaty growl. She looked up at the sky that mocked her with its dark clouds and she slammed her first into the ground with all of her might. The earth shook beneath her first and she swung again and again. Her fists cracking the first, leaving a deeper and deeper crater after every single punch that she threw. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and she pulled herself free as she threw another punch into the ground. That was her last punch as before she could get another one off, a pair of steel strong arms wrapped themselves around her body and pulled her off the ground. Diana felt the clouds begin to release all of their water. The Heavens above spilt their tears for the fate of a true warrior and hero.

It generally wasn't supposed to end like this, not for heroes. But here we are, Naruto having been captured and Diana being around 45 seconds too slow to do anything about it. All in all, it was one hell of a Monday.

Diana, had at first resisted the arms that restrained her, but now she had given into them. Leaning back, she wasn't sure whose arms these were, and she didn't care, because no knowing at that moment, let her believe that they could be Naruto, although she knew it wasn't true. So, as she stood there being held from behind, she stood in the now pouring rain. Neither she nor the person who was holding her, made any attempt to chance their positon or move from that spot. The rain pushed her hair down into her face and she lowered her face towards the ground. She simply had lost almost of her energy as her anger faded and her sorrow grew. She looked up at the sky, before she let go and her tears fell freely. She, then said, "It is amazing how I don't have to cry, because the say is doing it for me."

In Naruto's Mindscape:

Naruto sat in front of Kurama's large gate, simply waiting for what was to come. He knew that he had messed up, but he didn't care. If he died, he would have no worries and if he escaped, he wouldn't be worried about these guys anymore. The red hazy mist floated around inside the cage, but didn't take shape. Naruto sighed and said, "Don't worry buddy, we are in this together. Just focus on regaining your body and then we'll plan this one together."

Those were his last thoughts as the entire mindscape fell into silence. Because for now, Naruto played the waiting game, and his opponents didn't know it, but they were losing.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter is a gift from me to you, because of the poll thing that happened a while back. I feel that I owe you guys an extra chapter, the next one will be out in around 2-3 weeks, either right after thanksgivings break or early December. It will all depend on my school and work schedule. I actually just finished the paper work to declare my major, I am going to be a biophysicist. I can't wait to get my degree and ride off into the sun set.**

 **Now I was thinking up putting a little interactive twitter page for this story, let you guys know how the updates are coming along and when they will be coming out. It could be fun, maybe review or pm what you think about that. If I do decide to do it, I will put the information in my profile bio.**

 **I have once again tried to add a bit more of a connection between Wonder Woman and Naruto, they are dating and I honestly believe that if the person that you are dating is kidnapped after you left them to go get help, then you would also be emotionally torn up.**

 **I also have a major surprise coming up, but you'll never figure it out as I have placed an Easter eggs for a future main character in the last chapter of this story. It was a little clever and I will give you a hint, it is something spelled out over a couple of paragraphs.**

 **Once again, I am always open to suggestions and such. If you want to leave it in a review, that is fine. I read all of my reviews for all of my stories. If you are shier, feel free to DM or Private Message me whatever you think I can improve on.**

 **Lastly, the plot of this story is talking a lot more time than I had thought to actually plan out and put on word document. I will try to continue the story as fast as possible but I also get writers block or let my mind wonder from time to time. Also, college is hard af right now and I just declared my major as mentioned before, so I might be getting just a tad bit busier. Or who knowns, maybe I can drop out and become a hobo. Best of luck to whoever is still reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the Justice League Watchtower:

The sight before us, was one that was no rare, but still genuinely unseen. The large meeting hall that the Justice League used was not empty. It wasn't even sort of full or half full, it was actually quite the opposite. The meeting room was filled, every seat was taken and two figured were left standing off to the side. The entire Justice League was gathered together in just one room, the first time in nearly 3 years. The full League never met entirely, because there generally was never a reason for them to meet. Sure, the majority of them met up for their quarterly meeting, but not everyone showed up for that. Whether it was because they could physically or their services were needed elsewhere. Sometimes the personal lives of some of the League members also prevented this, because despite all of their inhuman abilities and unearthly feats, they were still people.

Batman stood in front of a giant computer monitor and Wonder Woman stood off to the side of him. These two were not in a good mood, for very different but similar reasons. The kidnapping of one, Naruto Uzumaki, was causing them a lot of headaches (For Batman of course) and heartache (Wonder Woman). The fact that he was taken mere miles away from his home base was another cause for concern. If the team of young heroes that they had couldn't go for a simple walk around their hideout without being kidnapped, either they needed to move the location of the hideout or Naruto had really gotten unlucky. Either way, a change was needed as soon as possible, because the risk wasn't worth it.

"Now, I am sure that you've all been wondering why you were called here today. The entire League hasn't been together since the invasion 3 years ago, and even then, the entire League was only 11 people at that time. Something has occurred that requires the entire League to be informed about. One of our own has been captured by the organization known as _The Light_. Now little is known about them, that is why he have called this meeting today. We need to gather and compound our information on _The Light_ as much as possible. It will not do us, any good, if we are moving the blind on this topic. Now, the person that they kidnapped is Justice Leader Sub-Member T- 012607 Naruto Uzumaki. He is currently the senior leader on our Sub-Member team located in Mount Justice. Approximately 1 hour and 37 minutes ago, he was attacked 11 miles away from Mount Justice by 4 highly skilled and dangerous individuals. The four individuals have been identified as Ra Al Ghul, Deathstroke, Black Manta, and the Reverse Flash." Droned on Batman.

The entire group was not overly paying attention, one of them was generally hurt or kidnapped about once every couple of months. What did draw some attention was the list of names that were needed to bring down this kid, who wasn't even a full member yet. Four of the most skilled villains for hire was something to be concerned about. Not many people in the League could take on all four of those guys and hold their own for long or at all. It wasn't something that was done without the rest of the world feeling the results of that battle.

A man cloaked in a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt under along with a dark blue cloak hanging off his shoulders, his look was completed with a dark blue fedora on his head leaned forward and said "Interesting, I wasn't aware that we had that strong in our pool of reserves. It will certainly be amazing that we could have someone capable of that in our organization without being made known to all of other members. Then, there is also the fact that there isn't any proof that he fought these four as you've stated."

Diana grit her teeth before saying "Are you calling me a liar? You may not be used to a direct approach, Phantom Stanger, but I can and will cut your tongue out of your mouth. If you continue to slander Naruto and me, I will show you why they call me 'The Strongest in the Universe'"

The man cloaked in shadows smirked before rising to his feet, raising his hand toward Diana before he spoke. "You will find that Fate is not kind to those who do not accept it. You have been warned Princess Diana, you'll find that I do not give the same warnings twice. This Naruto's fate is one of tragedy and sorrow, you'd do well to not end up tangled in it. Now, I must go, the universe calls to me." And just like that, in a swish of a cloak, he was gone.

Batman cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the rest of the League. He pulled out a picture of a clearing on the monitor, it was absolutely destroyed. The grass was all charred black, as if it had been burned. The trees were pulled out of the ground, with several of them being shattered in various ways. The damage was obvious to see to anyone looking, but the amount of blood that covered the area was what was most shocking. It was almost everywhere, and then Batman clicked something on his keyboard, the picture was gone and a short video came into view, ready to be played.

"Now, I have a team of satellites that record almost anything, but earlier today, a lot of our systems here were down for maintenance, so I was unable to pick up the energy unleashed by Naruto, but our camera did pick up on the spike in energy and recorded a video of the fight." He then clicked the button and everyone saw Naruto standing next to an out of uniform Wonder Woman. In front of them was Black Manta, Ra Al' Ghul, and Deathstroke. A yellow blur came onto the screen, and everyone saw the Reverse Flash arrive. The duo of Naruto and Diana broke off and engage the enemies, Diana taking on the Reverse Flash and Naruto took on the 3 assassins by himself. The majority of the League was surprised by the fact that Naruto was an equal match for the deadly trio. They saw Naruto say something to Diana and then stare at her, before she left.

Naruto then exploded in an aura that burned the grass that he was standing on. He fought the 4 villains, picking them apart one at a time, before they saw that Naruto managed to restrain the Reverse Flash with some kind of energy that he was using, before he took out the yellow speedster with a clearly very powerful attack. Naruto fought Deathstroke carefully before he smacked him away and fought Black Manta. After his energy aura dying down for a moment, it returned and Naruto managed to launch Black Manta into the air before he jumped higher than him and slammed Black Manta into the earth. They saw him march onward toward Ra and Deathstroke, losing his aura again. He managed to blow Deathstroke away again before he set his sights on Ra, the only man left. He seemingly was trying to regain some breathe as the two of them talked for a little bit. Naruto had started to power back up, but Deathstroke had healed enough himself and reentered and ended the fight, by stabbing Naruto through his back. They saw a portal open up and then Lex Luther walked out.

Lex talked to the two people on their feet before the two hired guns picked up the two other villains and the one hero and walked through the portal. Lex stood over looking all the blood covered damage and smirked before he pulled something out and signed it. He walked through the portal and it closed behind him, and just like that the video was over. It had been a grand total of 7 minutes and 33 seconds, but they saw a young man stand toe to toe with villains that some of them didn't stand a chance against.

The Flash spoke first, and his words summed up what everyone was thinking at that moment "Fuck! He did all of that with only one arm."  
With the Team: 2 hours and 13 minutes since the kidnapping of Naruto

Robin was typing on the main computer in Mount Justice, because he believed that something was wrong. The mountain based hideout was generally full of League members at all times, from the Flash passing by to say hi to Wally or just hang out, to Black Canary giving them training to Green Arrow who loved to pass by and show them new team exercises. Batman was a staple presence as he was the one who gave them missions and received mission reports, as well as previous mission analysis, and Red Tornado lived with them, so it was safe to say that he was almost always here. Wonder Woman was another constant presence here, either training with Naruto or just spending time with him.

But now, none of them were here. It was weird, they had never been left alone other than when they went on missions and even then, they generally had Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, nobody had seen him since his early morning jog/spar with Wonder Woman. Superboy did say that he saw Wonder Woman earlier leaving with Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. That could mean anything through, a crisis could have been in this location or close enough that they Zeta'd here and flew to their desired location. But they never returned, and neither had Naruto.

It was strange, because Naruto pretty much had a set schedule. He woke up at 6:45 AM every morning and went on a 10-mile jog around the mountain. He then ate breakfast at 7:30 AM, before he went into the training room and worked on dodging. He generally did that until 9 AM, at which time Wonder Woman, arrived and the two of the either sparred or trained until 2 PM, barring any League Emergencies. Then they went for a walk and Naruto came home alone at 4:30 PM at which time he would eat and relax with the team until 8:30 PM at which time he showered and mediated until 9:30 PM, when he went to sleep.

That was his daily schedule since he had been lost his arm nearly 6 weeks ago. It was something that had left the team uneasy, as after their leader was basically on shelf until a couple of things happened. Naruto was still more skilled than all of them but Robin. He was naturally stronger than all of them but Superboy. He was faster than all of them but Kid Flash. He was a faster thinker than all of them but Miss Martian. He was a better fighter than all of them, he was more experienced and he knew it. He was the most battle tested, Robin had been fighting normal criminals for a couple of years in Gotham, but had little experience fighting all of these super villains. It was one thing to beat up petty car-jackers and jewelry store thieves to then try and fight people who could literally move cars with their minds, fly, punch their way through cars.

Robin finished his typing and called the rest of the team into the room, they all came within seconds. Wally looked at Robin, and asked "You have any good reason for calling all of us?"

"Of course, I called you all here, because I managed to intercept a message for an entire Justice League meeting. That hasn't been done in a couple of years, but back then there was only around 10 members, so it wasn't that big of a deal. It however is a big deal, when you bring almost 30 ( **A/N #1)** of the most powerful people in the world into one room. You don't do something like that unless you have a good reason." Explained Robin

Aqualad looked at the boy wonder and said "So, you managed to find this message, but that doesn't give us the right to hack the League again. We got lucky last time, we might not be so lucky this time. We had Naruto with us, last time. He also had 2 arms last time, and despite what you think, he is weaker with just one arm. He lost to you and Superboy recently, but he had never done that in the past. We don't need to stick our noises in everything of interest."

Robin growled and he spat angrily "You think that we should leave this alone? That is nonsense, we should be looking to something that draws the attention of the entire Justice League. They didn't bring in 3 or 4 people to look at this, they brought in 20 plus. If you think this a bad idea, you don't have to do this with us."

Aqualad didn't blink at the rage in the teen's voice and calmly said "You are seemingly forgetting something, Robin. I am the leader of this team, I make the calls around here. So, unless you manage to get Red Tornado and Batman to overturn that within the next couple seconds, you will not try to drag us into something that we can't handle at this moment."

Robin blinked tried to jump up, but Superboy lifted him by his collar, as Wally looked at Aqualad with disbelief in his eyes. M'gann shook her head and said, "I think that we should look at it, and if it isn't something we all agree that we can handle, we kill the entire thing."

Aqualad nodded and Robin was dropped back into his seat. He typed a couple of more keys and a picture was pulled up. The picture was of a clearing, an absolutely destroyed one at that. The grass was all charred black, as if it had been burned. The trees were pulled out of the ground, with several of them being shattered in various ways. The damage was obvious to see to anyone looking, but the amount of blood that covered the area was what enough to make wally speed away and unleash a flood of vomit. He returned and Robin noticed he had toothpaste on his chin.

Aqualad looked at Robin and asked, "What is this?" and Robin shook his head replied with "I don't know, but there is a video attached to this picture. We don't have to watch if you don't want to." Aqualad looked at the team and noticed that while the first reaction was bad, they all looked determined and gave the go ahead to watch the video.

They managed as Naruto and Diana encountered 4 villains, Diana retreating and then Naruto exploding in red charka and laying down one of the most violent and brutal ass whippings that any of them had ever seen. As Naruto absolutely destroyed the Reverse Flash, then Deathstroke, then Black Manta, then Deathstroke again, Robin couldn't shake the feeling that this video wouldn't be triple encrypted for no reason. He was proven correct, when a particular scene came onto the screen. When they all saw Deathstroke sneak back in behind Naruto, with sword in hand and how the fight ended, they understand what was the emergency. A hero as strong as Naruto was captured and he needed to be found.

However, nobody was able to say anything, their minds trying to wrap their minds around the fact that despite Naruto having just one arm, the other cut off above the elbow, he was still the strongest out of all of them. The video was barely longer than 7 minutes and yet, he was clearly strong enough to put all four of them down if he had used a little bit more lethal force. It was Aqualad who manage to recover and broke the silence "Well, I guess I was wrong. Naruto doesn't seem any weaker than before, he seems faster and stronger." Robin didn't even give him a superior look, not even an 'I told you so' look, he just nodded dumbly.

Superboy grit his teeth and said, "We don't need to be looking around here, we need to be out there looking for Naruto. If we can find a lead or even better him, we'll be one step closer to getting him back. Come on guys, what would Naruto do?" The team all had flames in their eyes as they imagined the lengths that Naruto would go through to get them back, seeing as he literally gave his arm up to get them back, they owed him to at least investigate his kidnapping.

As they all filed into the Bioship, Aqualad looked down into his lap and thought _'Naruto, I wish you were here, you were supposed to be the leader. Oh, I wonder what you would do if it was one of us, that had gotten kidnapped. I wish I knew what you would want me to do.'_

Naruto's Mind

"I wish I knew what you want me to do" Naruto said to the slowly reforming Kurama. Kurama growled and said, " **I did tell you what do, I told you not to lose. You are a fucking idiot, I ask for one thing in 18 years, but of course you drop the ball. I should have never put my faith in you, you humans always let me down. First Mito, then Kushina, and now you. You Uzumakis are not but a massive pain in my ass, I don't understand how in the entire time that I've been sealed into humans, I ended up only in your stupid fucking family tree. It seems I can't catch a break because you're all just one massive disappointment after another, at least the other two were among the most skilled of their generations, but you. You are the grand central station of disappointment, you lost to people who couldn't even use Charka.** " As Kurama finished his massive rant, he let out a massive roar in anger at their current situation.

Naruto had listened to the Kyuubi rant and rant, until he heard that there were people who had Kurama sealed into them before him. Naruto had always just kind of assumed that he was the first, mostly because he never heard of another person who had Kurama sealed into them ( **A/N: And he died before he managed to meet any of the more important people and plot devices)**. Sure, he had met Gaara, who also carried one of the monstrous charka beings, but he didn't really know the history of that situation either.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE SEALED INTO PEOPLE BEFORE ME" screamed Naruto, and Kurama hissed as his ears twitched in pain. Kurama snarled before he let a wide smirk grace his snout.

" **How would you? You've never once came in here for anything other than to demand my charka. You've never come to just talk with me or anything. You didn't even know that I had a name other than that bastardized version of Nine-Tailed Fox. You have never come here with any concern or desire to get to know me, only for your own needs. It's okay though, because all that greediness is part of your human nature. "**

"Please, you act as if you're so perfect, but you're not. I bet you don't know a much of things about me. I doubt you know anything about me other than my name." scoffed Naruto

Kurama roared with laughter and said, **"Bring it on brat. I know literally everything about your shitty life."**

Naruto rubbed his chin and said. "Okay, I got three questions for you. First, what is my biggest fear? Second, what is animal mask did I get attacked over the animal? And lastly, when did I meet the Third Hokage?"

Kurama dropped down to his belly and yawn. **"I was hoping that you would pick something harder than that. Your biggest fear, the one you never tell anyone is ghosts. That is your self-proclaimed fear. Your actual biggest fear is to die, die all alone with nobody to acknowledge you or miss you. You don't wish to simply be another dead person. The mask that you had wanted was a Wolf mask, like the ANBU that used to save you when you were a little kid, but that was all sold out. So, you tried to steal the closest thing that you could find to a wolf, which was a fox mask. They attacked you that day, because they honestly believed that you were no longer Naruto Uzumaki, and that I had taken over your body. They stopped once you started crying and didn't just brutally murder them and their families like I would have. Now, the last one is a little tricky because the Third Hokage and you met the day that you were born. After I was sealed into you, he was the one who arrived and picked you up. He carried for you for the first 7 months of your life before you were placed in the orphanage. You re-met him when you were 4 almost 5, this was just after you had gotten kicked out of the orphanage. He knew what had happened, and hoped that you would be let back in, but that never happened. So, seeing as he had almost no other option, he arranged for you to bump into him and him to feed you and then give you an apartment for just yourself."**

Naruto grit his teeth and said, "How could you know so much about me?

" **Child, think about it for a minute. I have been with you since every hour since you have been born. By the time that you were an hour old, I was already sealed into you. You have basically never been without me in your entire life. There is no experience you have that I haven't been alongside you. No fight that you have gotten into that I haven't healed you from. No day of your life, without me strengthening your body, keeping you from anorexia and malnourishment. You ate nothing but ramen for years, you'd have been lucky to be alive without me. But all you did was mentally whine that you were the shortest in your class. "**

Naruto looked at the giant fox and plopped down in front of the cage and seal and said, "Well, guess what Kurama? We've got time now, so I see no reason that you can't tell me a little bit about yourself."

Kurama groaned and said, " **Fine, but I do not like to repeat myself, so you better listen."**

With Lex Luther: Location Unknown;

Lex Luther looked at the young teen who was completely restrained with every single limb strapped down. He wasn't sure how, this teenager was so strong, but he was more than willing to poke and prod this kid until he got some type of results. Luther was looking at the teen start to mumble something in his sleep, something about foxes. It was uttering non-sense, and Luther honestly wasn't sure that he could deal with the kid should he wake up.

Turning to his assistant, he said, "Put the helmet on this kid. I need him to explain how he got so strong. So, that when I have a couple dozen clones of him as an army, they are just human meat shields. I have enough of those as is, plus I need to know because how else are we going to be able to implant the knowledge into Ra's bastard of a grandchild." His robotic assistant shrugged and slammed a metal helmet onto the strapped down teen's head. The helmet was connected to a tube that was connected to a monitor. Lex hit a button and the entire helmet let out an electric pulse and Naruto let out a muffled scream and then went straight back to sleep.

The monitor flickered on and Lex was treated to a view of one of the most beautiful forest that he had ever seen, and he was amazed that it was easily bigger than any that were on this planet. The sky was a perfectly clear blue and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. It was like a world were technology hadn't laid down it's poisonous fingers all over the world, Lex Luther looked at the machine and noticed that it said that the kid's age in this memory, that they were ripping from his brain because he wasn't giving theses up willingly, was a tender age of 4 years 7 months and 11 days years old.

 _ **Flashback to the first time Naruto ever used Kurama's power in my universe:**_

 _Naruto was on his way to his mini cardboard fort, the one he had built in the alley next to the bakery, so that he could get first dibs on any and everything that was thrown out from the yummy store. In his rush to get back to his home, Naruto brushed a young Chunin who was absolutely wasted from the party to celebrate his newly founded promotion to said Chunin level. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system or it could just be that this guy, Rwya, was a bit of a dick, but the drunk teen used his ninja reflexes to snatch Naruto off the ground._

 _Rwya looked at the struggling young blond boy and in with a slurred voice said "What do you think that you are doing brat? You bump into me, and then try to run off before saying sorry or begging for forgiveness. Who do you think you are? I am a Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village, and you should show me some respect."_

 _Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in anger and looked at the drunk teen and calmly said "I barely touched you, I brushed against your legs. If you want me to say sorry, I will do so when you put me down." The drunk teen was seemingly enraged by this and having seen enough, Naruto did something that he once saw a drunk do to another drunk, that had frooze the second one. Cocking his head back, Naruto gathered as much spit as he could and spat right into the drunk teens eyes._

 _The effects were immediate, Naruto was thrown down, and the Rwya tried to use his hands to rub the spit out of his eyes, Naruto getting up from the ground raced off, desperate to get home. Running through the streets, Naruto never realized that he was being followed by the angry ninja, who was following him from the rooftops. Naruto stopped running. mostly out of breath, and turned the corner into his alley and climbed into his collection of boxes. Curling up into a ball, Naruto was ready to drift off to sleep, when a voice whispered from the edge of his mind "Move, get out of the box" and Naruto didn't hesitate, moving as fast as his tiny allowed he scrambled out of his home and back into the alley, just in time to see a large fire ball crash into his home, burning everything that he owed in a matter of seconds._

 _He turned around to see at the entrance of the alleyway was the same drunk Chunin as before. Naruto glared at him and said "Why did you do that? That was my home and all of my stuff, what am I supposed to do now?" The ninja said nothing as he marched slowly toward Naruto. Naruto, in turn began to back up, was getting scared and when the ninja reached into his thigh pouch and pulled out a weapon, a kunai knife. Naruto gulped and then gasped as the kunai was suddenly inside of his palm, pinning him to the wall._

 _Naruto felt white hot pain shot all throughout his left arm as he tried to pull the kunai out of his left hand with his right hand. He turned to find the ninja standing mere feet away from him, looking at him with utter disgust. Naruto with all of his might, ripped the kunai out of his hand and stood with knife in his hand and blood gushing from the other. He, in his tiny 4-year-old body, stood before the teen ninja and said, "I don't know why you burned my house down nor do I know why you stabbed me, but I will get you back."_

 _Rwya sneered at the tiny boy and said "I find that hard to believe, as young children don't survive stomach wounds. However, if for some reason that you do survive, remember the name Rwya, child. Grow to fear it and remember that I could kill you at any time I wanted for years to come." Naruto puzzled by the stomach wound comment, was not all that surprised by the fact that Rwya lunged forward and stabbed him in the stomach._

 _Naruto grabbed at his bleeding stomach and began to cry. With tears streaming out of his eyes, he watched the Chunin leapt onto the roofs and raced felt all of his strength leave him as he became dizzy and light headed. With blood leaving the gaping hole in his left hand, and dribbling out of the kunai filled hole in his stomach, Naruto knew that this was it. There wasn't much that he could do from here, as he didn't know how to treat this level of injuries and even then, his medical supplies had gone up in flames._

 _So, he did what almost any 4-year boy would do in that situation, he simply gave up. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it and looked up at the full moon. Seeing the clear sky, Naruto gave in and just sat there waiting for the end to come. He wasn't prepared for a flare of heat to rush off of his body. The heat boiled to the surface of his skin and Naruto felt the heat bubbly up on his skin and suddenly, the hole on his left hand hissed as the skins, muscles, and bone all grew back and Naruto howled in pain as his body over went months of healing in a matter of seconds._

 _With his newly healed hand, Naruto pushed himself to his feet as he felt the blood stop leaking from his stomach and then a terrible pressure built in his tummy. Flooded with a pain that left him breathless, Naruto pulled the kunai out of his stomach and saw that this wound healed in seconds as well. The heat inside of him finally stopped bubbling right underneath his skin, and exploded out of him. Naruto's hair blew around his head and his nails grew into small claws. His mouth leaked a little blood as his teeth grew larger and sharper. Finally, Naruto hunched over and let loose a growl and then howled as the heat wrapped around him in a way that Naruto had never experienced before. Finally, Naruto realized that he was being covered in some red energy, and whatever it was, it made him feel strong. It was weird that he had gone from the brink of death to feeling like he was the strongest in the world._

 _However, what Naruto didn't feel was the unbelievable blood lust that he was leaking out. So, powerful and angry feeling that it was felt all over the village, and for people older than 14, this was a force that they had felt before and remembered. This was the presence of the terrible Nine Tailed Fox or the Kyuubi. So, while Naruto was trying to wrap his mind around the sudden change in fate for himself, the villagers and the ninja alike had been rallying in secret to go put an end to what they knew was the source of this. Naruto shaking his head began his journey to gather some more cardboard boxes to try and rebuild his makeshift homes, and upon exiting the alley came face to face with a bloodthirsty mob._

 _With the Kyuubi charka running through him, Naruto was able to faintly sense their negative emotions and who they were directed at. Fearing for his life, Naruto took off running, at speeds on par with a health adult male civilian. Unfortunately for Naruto, the people who were giving chase were not all civilians and the ninjas in the mob quickly caught up to him and one tripped him._

 _"Oops" snickered one Chunin as another one began to kick Naruto. Civilians finally caught up and Naruto shook with fear at the sight of so many bats and other household items that were going to be used as weapons against him. The beating began with a bat cracking Naruto over his head and a sharpened rake being stabbed into his feet, Naruto roared in pain. Cheers were heard throughout the mob at the sight of the young boy roaring in pain. Naruto gasped as breathing became harder and harder and he felt the heat that was filling him explode outwards once more and a shroud of charka bubbled around him. The charka, red in color and angry in nature, wrapped around Naruto. Fox like ears formed from the charka took their place on the top of his head, and his arms and legs became coated in animal like limbs, and it was something with 4 legs._

 _Naruto shook his head as the pain became less and less. The shroud had finished covering Naruto and the civilians all took steps back as they noticed the swishing tails behind the young boy. The 3 tails that twirled around Naruto's ass, injected fear into the civilians and the ninjas weren't much better. Naruto realizing that everyone was backing off, slowly made his way to his feet and looked around at the people. And then it happened, the single action that drove away all of the fear in the mob, A shinobi set a blast of fire at Naruto and it connected as a direct hit._

 _Naruto was pushed on his side and that is where he would be forced to remain as the mob once again began to tighten their circle around the defenseless boy, as their fear subsided and their anger and other malice based emotions rose, they jeered and slung curses at the cornered boy. Naruto's head snapped back for a kick and Naruto looked down at his hand that held the kunai and made a decision. He slashed his right hand forward as some women threw a kick at him. The result was Naruto's arm being splashed in blood as the Kyuubi enhanced Kunai sliced right through the generic woman's leg and bone, leaving a stump in its wake._

 _Naruto jumped to his feet and all of the smiles that had been on the mobs' faces dropped as they realized that they had indeed awaken the demon that they not so secretly feared and hated. Naruto looking around at the countless various people, growled and snarled as they once again began to try and close ranks around him. Naruto screamed and a shock wave of charka pushed everyone back and most off of their feet. Glaring at the people who had attacked him first, Naruto stood ready to attack whoever came at him next. Naruto had decided that no longer would he stand around and allow these people to bully or use him however they wanted._

 _Standing with his new-found confidence, Naruto began to make his way throw the mostly still downed crowd and felt a shift in the air, resulting in him taking a side step to the right and snapping his left hand out to catch the kunai that had been thrown at him. Snarling in primitive anger, Naruto turned and looked at the sorry ass ninja that had thrown the kunai, and flicked his wrist and sent the kunai back from where it came. Shaking his head, Naruto began to walk away and then IT happened. In about a matter of seconds, 20 ANBU dropped onto the street from seemingly nowhere._

 _Naruto looked around at the new people who clearly had the abilities to kill him and the weapons on hand to do so, but rather than attack, the foremost ANBU pulled out his short sword and dropped it, before raising his hands into the air and framing his dog styled mask, to show that he meant no harm. Naruto began to calm down as these were the same ninja's who always looked out for him before and these guys had most certainly had never attacked him. The red charka began to disappear and the 3 tails soon became a flickering single tail. Naruto took a deep breath, when a strange ANBU with a blank mask jumped out faster than the eye could see and stabbed his sword straight through Naruto's chest._

 _Blood gushed around the entry of the life-threatening wound and Naruto looked down at the handle of the sword that was buried deep into his chest. The single flickering tail of red charka exploded into a more solid set that were 4 in terms of numbers. The red shroud grew tighter and tighter around Naruto until it was like a second skin. Once you could not find the point that his skin ended and the shroud began, the shroud grew incredibly thick and tuffs of fur grew all over the shroud. The Dog masked ANBU (Will be called Dog from now on) jumped forward and sliced the blanked masked ANBU in half, and to his credit the blank masked ANBU didn't try to dodge or block, he just stood and took the slice._

 _Dog jumped back as Naruto took a swipe at him and then noticed that the boy looked more like a fox than a human right now. Dog glanced at his team that seemed to be waiting for orders and said, "We must find a way to subdue him, we cannot allow him to continue rampaging nor can we afford to kill him, we'd be fresh out of Hosts for the Kyuubi." The other 18 ANBU nodded and split up to flank Naruto. They all began to circle Naruto and Dog gave them a hand sign that meant 'distract' and they did just that, doing almost nothing dodging, they continued to keep Naruto's attention._

 _They were doing such a good job that Naruto didn't notice that Dog had snuck up behind him and struck him with the handle of a kunai, knocking the angry blond fox child right out._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Lex Luther prided himself on being a man who was capable of and excelled at many things, having a strong mind was one of them. Being able to stomach doing a bunch of terrible things to people who were either just trying to do their job or heroes who were trying to save the giant rock that he lived on, was another one ( **A/N: DJ Khaled Voice** ). For all of Lex Luther's faults, the mass killings, the shady and cutthroat business deals/approach, he was never one who would touch a child, at least one that he didn't genetically engineer. Even then his clones grew into teenagers in 16 weeks, they were basically college aged adults in a matter of 5 months. It is a lot easier to kill or torture a 20-year-old, but a child who was barely 4 and a half years old. Lex Luther wasn't looking forward to seeing the rest of these memories if they were all going to that gruesome.

Lex Luther looked to the robotic bodyguard/assistant and said, "I want ever memory you can get out of his brain."

"That would take at least another 3 to 5 weeks, he has a lot of memories and his brain isn't 100 percent compatible with our helmet."

Lex scoffed and said, "Well, you better get one with it then, because I don't like to wait for things. Now, I'm leaving, but you are to continue with this. I don't want to hear any bad news about this." And just like the jackass that Lex Luther is, he walked off without waiting to hear about her reply. Sure, she was an AI robot who was his bodyguard and assistant, but man did she hate him. If only it wasn't in her basic programming, then she could probably just kill him and then be done with him for the first of her … life?. Or would she just be something that was left without a purpose in her existence. Well, that was something to think about as the machine slowly ripped out memory after memory from the blond hero before her.

With Deathstroke:

He was standing on the balcony above Lex Luther's little memory machine. The machine was off little concern to him, no it was the boy who was hooked up to the machine that drew his attention. That boy was a born weapon, something that he could use. The boy was something that he could mold into something that he could use. With that boy by his side, there was nothing that he wouldn't be able to accomplish in his business. The boy managed to fight Ra Al' Ghul, Black Manta, the Reverse Flash, and himself to a standstill. He did all of that without any help and in a matter of minutes to the boot.

It was clear to him, that the boy was special. He was clearly in a league of his own as far as potential was concerned. But as they say, potential just means that you haven't done it yet, but that didn't exactly apply to this kid. No, this kid apparently had already cashed in some of his potential, but was a seemingly endless well of it. He need this kid on his side, it was just a matter of how.

With the Reverse Flash:

"For the love of God, please fuck off. I don't need any of your help, you're nothing more than a stupid subpar piece of shit." Yelled out RF ( **A/N: Reverse Flash, tbh a little tired of writing the Reverse Flash, so it is RF now.** ) He was tired, not to mention broken and beaten. He took the most damage out of anyone in the fight against Naruto Uzumaki, but he also healed faster than everyone there. Normally, any wound, even life ending ones, would heal within a 10 maybe 15 minutes, but this stomach one just wasn't. The robotic healer that was trying to dab at it with a disinfected wipe was helping his mood either.

RF was furious and oh so interested in the kind of attack that managed to damage him on the cellular level. The spiral design on his abdomen was proof that whatever kind of attack that this kid used was something that could put any normal person down. ' _I am lucky that I am not a normal person. A direct hit from something like that again, and there wouldn't be enough speedforce in this universe or another that would be able to help me mend this type of injury again._

 _To think that this is the kid who saves the future world. I hate to say it, but he isn't as powerful as he is in my time. I don't understand how he was still able to fight the four of us with one arm. This is the weakest that he's been since he landed on this planet, falling from the sky like a meteorite. He is the biggest threat to me and my plans on this planet right now, Wally West is just a kid, unable to fully tap into the speedforce since Barry Allen is still alive. And Barry Allen isn't anything too special yet, but this Naruto Uzumaki kid. He just might be the one that I need on my side to shape history in my view.'_

"Ouch, you stupid robot, level me alone." Cried RF as the robot rubbed the alcohol covered wipe into his wound, burning him.

With Naruto in his mindscape:

Naruto was grasping his head in pain. He had sat down to listen to that Kurama had to say, when the pain had started. It was a slight pulse in the back of his head at first, but then it grew. It grew and grew, with each pulse becoming worse than the last. Kurama looked at him, and sent a pulse off charka out, looking for the foreign presence inside of their body.

' _ **Hmm, it seems as that whatever is causing him this level of pain is coming from his brain. Let's see if I can do something about that, because whatever is causing, is now trying to grasp onto my charka. I refuse to allow anything but this brat in front of me use any of my power. Not when it can be used against me.**_

Kurama sent out a second stronger pulse of his darker charka and Naruto collapsed to the ground. Naruto struggled to climb to his hands and knees and was breathing heavy and said, "I … Don't … Know … What … I … Would …. Do… with…. Out ….you" and the boy who was already unconscious downed to the ground unconscious.

Kurama groaned as he felt a crushing pressure all over the mindscape. It pushed him to his knees and he roared as he tried to fight it. He snarled the force increased and then he felt it. The source was coming closer, Kurama roared, _**"**_ **Fuck this, you could defeat me if I was on my deathbed."**

He let out a burst of Charka that made him lose his physical form. But his mind continued to think. _**'How is it that something managed to affect me. Even if it was just for a second, it was still not acceptable. I must find a way to either break free of it. There shouldn't be any physical interactions in here, this is a place that is completely mental.'**_

In the Real World:

The robot, Lex Luther, had left in charge was not having a good day. Her idiot boss was mean to her, like usual. He didn't want to hear any bad news, like usual. And since he said that he didn't want to hear any bad news, like usual. Can anyone guess what happened after he said that, like usual. The machine that was connected to the kidnapped teenager was pulling memories perfectly fine. The it started failing, most likely due to the incapatibly that she had mentioned to Lex before he left. And then, just like Murphy's Law, everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. As she moved to reset the machine, it decided that it didn't quite like living and decided to explode. Now, this how was she to explain this, could this day possibly get any worse. Well, the answer may surprise you.

With Diana and Zatara

They were at the location of Naruto's fight. The grass crunching under their feet, as it was extra crispy after Naruto burned all of it. Zatara looked at Wonder Woman, who stared at him, and he asked, "Do you have the object that belonged to him." She nodded and handed him a obviously worn shirt. It was all black except for a red spiral on the front (Uzumaki crest). He grasped it in his hand and said, "Give me a minute to focus, there is so much of his energy in the air that I am going to channel it to power this spell."

Diana said nothing as Zatara's eyes flashed a bright blue as she felt an energy that felt like Naruto's aura get pulled into the man beside her. Zatara spoke in a voice that was filled with power "!mih ot yaw eht su wohs uoy taht ksa i ,oS .mih ot sgnoleb tahw evah I tub ,su morf nekat neeb sah ikamuzU oturaN sa nwonk eno ehT (The one known as Naruto Uzumaki has been taken from us, but I have what belongs to him. So, I ask that you show us the way to him!)"

A beam of light burst from the shirt and shot off into the darkening sky and Diana and Zatara blasted off into the sky, and Diana thought ' _Hold on'_

What Diana missed as she flew off with Zatara following her, was that the team of young heroes who were missing their leader was close enough to hear what she and Zatara had been up to. After hearing and managing to figure out what Zatara had said in his backwards' tongue, the team had quickly followed suit after the duo of League members. And nobody could hear Miss Martian as she thought _'Don't worry Naruto,_ _ **I**_ _wouldn't allow you to remain in the hands of the enemy for too much longer. And when I save you, I'm sure that you'll realize who you really belong with. And I am sure that we will both agree that that person is me'_

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter is a gift from me to you, not because of the poll thing but before thanksgiving, but I remembered that I had said that I would be giving you guys a chapter after Thanksgiving, either the week after or the first week of December. The next one will be out in around 2-6 weeks, either right before Christmas or after the entire winter beak sometime in January. I hope it is the sooner rather than the later, but with the way that life is going, I can never tell you how things are going to play out.**

 **It will all depend on my school and work schedule. As, I mentioned before I have actually just finished the paper work to declare my major, I am going to be a biophysicist. I can't wait to get my degree and ride off into the sun set, but after I also need to get prepared for my master's program starting this spring.**

 **Now I was thinking up putting a little interactive twitter page for this story, let you guys know how the updates are coming along and when they will be coming out. It could be fun, maybe review or pm what you think about that. If I do decide to do it, I will put the information in my profile bio. I am going be posting a poll on my profile bio. Please I would like to get some votes of this, but if I am not going to set a solid amount of votes desired, because I don't believe that that works.**

 **I have once again tried to add a bit more of a connection between Wonder Woman and Naruto, they are dating and I honestly believe that if the person that you are dating is kidnapped after you left them to go get help, then you would also be emotionally torn up. Wonder Woman is a proud person and anyone who she feels invested in or attached to, I honestly believe would get her entire being in terms of protection. She's easily as strong as Naruto is in my story, if not stronger. She is determined to get him back because he feels like she is partly at fault due to not being there. If anything happens to someone you love after you leave them, the common theme is the belief that you could have been the thing that makes the biggest difference in the world.**

 **I also have a major surprise coming up, but you'll never figure it out as I have placed an Easter eggs for a future main character, two chapter ago. He will be of great importance to this story. It was a little clever and I will give you a hint, it is something spelled out over a couple of paragraphs, use the first letter of the sentence to figure it out.**

 **Another plot twist is coming to this story, but I don't think anyone has managed to figure it out. There is not going to be any hints about this one other than to keep an open mind.**

 **Once again, I am always open to suggestions and such. If you want to leave it in a review, that is fine. I read all of my reviews for all of my stories. If you are shier, feel free to DM or Private Message me whatever you think I can improve on.**

 **Lastly, the plot of this story is talking a lot more time than I had thought to actually plan out and put on word document. I will try to continue the story as fast as possible but I also get writers block or let my mind wonder from time to time. Also, college is hard af right now and I just declared my major as mentioned before, so I might be getting just a tad bit busier. Or who knowns, maybe I can drop out and become a hobo. On second thought, never mind, I think i will stay in school. Best of luck to whoever is still reading this, thanks for listening to my rant**


	10. Chapter 10

_Naruto was running. He couldn't have been much more than 8 years old. His hair wasn't the usual sunshine blonde, no it was a muddy blackish-red. His shirt, normally white, was cut to ribbons. His pants weren't in a much better situation, as they showed that they were covered in holes as well. All in all, everyone and their mama could tell that Naruto was clearly wasn't having a good day. No, Naruto was having a very shitty day, a poor week, a sorry month, really the entire year had been bad._

 _Naruto was running, no limping in a hurried manner, through the streets of his homeland, Konoha. A slight buzz in the air behind him, made him jump up onto a rooftop from the street. It didn't matter though, because Naruto still felt the red-hot pain of being cut into all over his left side. All on his left side, his shoulder, right above his elbow, his ribs, his thigh, his knee and his calf. Everything mentioned was covered in slash marks from Shuriken and Kunai that had been tossed at him from behind._

 _Naruto dropped to one knee, gasping for air. His lungs burned and his blood was leaking from his body. The wounds that usually hissed and closed within moments of being inflicted, had remaining open. Naruto wasn't sure what was causing this unusual development, but he knew that if he didn't manage to close the wounds quickly, he wouldn't last much longer._

 _A ninja dropped down in front of Naruto, a standard run of the mill Jonin._

" _Naruto, who are the people who did this to you?"_

 _Naruto smirked and said "Well Hurigi-Sensei (Huer-Ge), you know that the civilians always try to attack me. Although, this hasn't really happened since I became a ninja over a year ago."_

 _Hurigi smirked and pulled out a Kunai and slashed at Naruto, causing him to flinch._

And the screen turned black

"Jesus fucking H Christ, does this kid have any memories that don't involve bodies hitting the floor." Complained the robot assistant that criminal mastermind Lex Luther had left behind to extract all of this former ninja turned hero teen.

Mercy wasn't having a day for the ages. No, it was turning out to be one of those days that nothing had gone into her favor. She was tasked with sorting through 18 years of memories in one day. She also knew that people were coming for this teen. He was known all throughout the hero and villain world as a Grade A hero. He was clearly the leader of the junior justice league, and everyone believed that if given some time, he would be one of the strongest league members by the end of the year.

This kid, no young man, was not someone that the Justice League would allow to be taken, when they knew who did it and when they did it. The question wasn't if the Justice League figured out where they were hiding him, now the question was when would they arrive. Mercy wasn't one to really care about anything in life, why would she? She was basically an immortal AI unit placed in a robotic body that was weaponized and constantly tasked with minor and borderline inhumane task by one bald asshole.

' _Hmm, I wonder if Luther has_ _ **THAT**_ _type of technology in this shithole of a hideout. It would certainly make everything that I have in mind, so much easier.'_ Thought the AI known as Mercy. She began to look around the large lab room for a control console different than the one that was scanning the knocked-out teen's brain and memories.

She strolled around the room, looking at every piece of technology that was in the room before she finally found what she desired. The console was a little dusty, as if everyone had given up on using this particular piece of technology despite the amazing results that it had soon in the past. Mercy smirked as her plans came together in such a way that nothing was going to ruin what she had in mind.

So, with only her own semi-selfish reasons in mind, she got to work, using the console. What she didn't know was that this was the worst thing that could have ever happened.

With Deathstroke

Deathstroke was bored. This was a statement of fact, not an opinion. Although everyone in the world could have determined this, even Stevie Wonder. He was the greatest hired gun in the world, and here he was babysitting a robot that was scanning the mind of a teen that had singlehandedly handed him, the world's oldest and 2nd greatest assassin, the world's greatest water-based assassin, and the 2nd fastest man in the universe.

What made it worst, was that this teen literally did it single handedly, because the little shit only had one arm. His right arm was gone from the elbow down, something that had to have limited the efficiency that the young ninja turned hero could fight 4 for the best fighters in the world. It was a humbling experience for Deathstroke, and although Ra had refused to admit it. Deathstroke was absolutely sure that the ancient warrior was back at his compound taking out his 1000-year-old frustrations out on his trainees.

Black Manta was visibly mad at the outcome of the fight, he had been taken out of the fight despite them having the number advantage. And the Reverse Flash had grit his teeth and ran off with his tail between his supersonic speeding legs. This just left Deathstroke alone with the Mercy bot to watch over the process of extracting the knowledge of the kid's world from his world.

Deathstroke was interested in the foreign world that the blond hero came from, but it also hurt his ego to think that there was possibly an entire world full of people who could render him and his services into nothing more than subpar tomfoolery. But as long as Deathstroke was given the resources requested by him, by the Light, he would swallow his pride for now.

In Naruto's World:

Madara looked at the 5 badly beaten kages in front of him in disgust. They weren't strong enough to call themselves the leaders of this world.

"I don't know why you continue to stand, when it's clear that you all don't desire to be the dirt beneath feet. Give up."

Tsunade stood, gasping for air, but pulled herself up until she was standing as tall as she could. She smiled tiredly and Madara's Sharingan eyes narrowed in anger and he said "You stand here in the face of certain death? You Senju, were also a thorn in my side. First that fool who stole the crown of Hokage from me, and now you the sole female heir of his. Why do you stand before me? Look around, you are beaten and broke. Your village is in ashes. Give up, there is nothing left for you to fight for."

Tsunade scoffed and replied with a fire that was the opposite of her physical condition, full of a strong and healthy will, "If you think that just because you killed a bunch of ninja, that I would just roll over and allow you to do as you want, you got another thing coming. I am the 5th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the one who carries the will of fire left by my grandfather. I owe too much to the people of my village and the people of the past to simply let you stream through us without resisting. My ancestors wouldn't have liked it, nor would my Sensei. Worst of all, if I gave up, I would be forsaking the only people who believed in me when I was at my lowest."

Madara scoffed and said, "I grow weary of listening to your power speeches, so hurry this up, so I can rid this planet of you and move on to the people who stand behind you."

Tsunade growled in anger, her blonde pigtails waving in the wind "You'll get to the people behind me, when you step over my cold dead body. I vow it on my life. Naruto wouldn't have given up and neither will I. I will fight you to protect these people with my life."

Madara had barely been listening, I mean, why would he? He was an immortal Demi-God who had single handedly murdered like 10,000 people in the last 2 hours. These 5 "Kage" level Shinobi before him were merely an annoyance that he hadn't blown off the face of the world, yet. So, it was safe to say that he hadn't been paying attention the actual words that had come out of the Blonde Female in front of him, that was true, until this Naruto figure had come up.

Madara clinched his fist and let out a wave of his killing intent, shutting the blonde woman up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is this the Naruto that you mentioned? I've been looking for him, he has something of mine. I want it back, and I will not be taking a NO for an answer."

Tsunade shook her head and Gaara spoke with some emotion in his voice for once, even if it was barely there "Uzumaki is not among us anymore, He died almost 8 months ago."

Madara grit his teeth and said "Well, I guess I will have to kill you guys and then see what I can do about bring back the brat who holds my pet. Now do you trash want me to use Susanoo or no Susanoo?"

His answer was silence and he spat on the ground and said, "You people just don't know when to accept kindness do you?" And then he attacked.

With Sasuke: His meeting with the Sage of Six Paths,

Sasuke was not having a very good day, week, month, or year. Everything was not awesome and teamwork did not make the dream work. He was on the brink of death, when suddenly he appeared in some world outside of time and space and was talking to the Father of Shinobi.

"It is a shame that I cannot bring out all of the hidden power that is in your body. Without Naruto to complete the circle, with both incarnations of my sons here, I can't restore your complete powers to you. I'm afraid that as long as Naruto is lost to his world, you will be without the tools to defeat Madara."

Sasuke grit his teeth and thought _'No matter what happens, it seems that everything always tracks back to Naruto. He is the center of attention despite the fact that he wasn't anything more than a Dobe and I was the Uchiha Elite. He's not even alive anymore and I am still somehow second fiddle to him.'_

The Old Sage shook his head and said, "That is where you are wrong. I said that Naruto is lost to this world, but even as far away as he is, I can still sense my son. Naruto is not on this world. To save this world, you'll have to reconnect with Naruto in another world."

Sasuke shook his head in disgust, but there was nothing that he could do. If the fate of the world was resting in the hands of Naruto, the guy who was supposedly dead, Sasuke wasn't surprised that Naruto had unpredictably managed to live and find his way into a different world.

"How do I find Naruto then?" asked Sasuke.

"There is a portal on the summoning's mountains, past the Land of Iron. You must go there and with the uses of your Sharingan, peer into the void and look for anything familiar. I am sure that you can do it. Now, I must go and you need to begin your journey. Good luck son, you will need it for what is to come. Remember, anger is only as important as you make it."

And just like that Sasuke was back in the real world, fully healed and determined not to be murdered again. He turned and looked at the battle that was taking place not too far away, Madara was beating the living shit out of Gaara as the other kages besides Tsunade laid on the ground defeated. Sasuke tsk'd and turned on heel and ran. He ran from a fight for the first time since that day in the Uchiha compound all those years ago. It was fitting in a sense, Sasuke despite everything that happened over the years was still that scared little kid who saw his brother murder their parents.

It had been around a decade since he witnessed it, and yet here he was, running away again, scared that his life would end to an older Uchiha again. He couldn't even get angry at himself because he knew that this was something that he had to do. He needed to find Naruto and awaken the power of the Sage of Six Paths in both of them, before anyone stood a chance of defeating Madara.

Sasuke was so wrapped up in his own little internal monologue that he missed Madara spotting him in the distance. And while Madara was a little surprised to see that Sasuke was up and running around again (Mostly because the people that Madara put effort into killing generally stayed dead), he wasn't overly concerned. Why would he, he was clearly capable of destroying the younger Uchiha in a fight. So, for now, Madara would just keep on killing these Kages, then he would deal with his wayward descendant.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was having an eh day right now. He had started the day out with a nice tender moment with his super-hot girlfriend, then got attacked by 4 super villains. He was in the process of laying down an ass-whipping so brutal, that they wouldn't be able to air it on the news, when he was stabbed from behind and captured.

But in Naruto's mind, you win some, you lose some. So, while he was captured, the only reason that he was still where he was, is because he wanted to know what these guys really wanted from him. Oh, and he was still waiting for Kurama to fully reform in his mindscape. The ancient nine-tailed fox had been bubbling for around 20 minutes, but had yet to take on a more solid form. So, with this happening, Naruto was playing the waiting game. He didn't have to play for much longer though, because a bright red explosion happened and Naruto covered his eyes.

" **Kami, I hate little annoying feeling to reform, it's gets worse every single time I have to do it. It's like trying to squeeze through a tube that just isn't big enough. You can feel the opening at the end, but you can't move forward and you can move backwards. You're just stuck with nowhere to go, but freedom all around you, just out of reach."** Said the newly formed Kurama

"Welcome back buddy, I've been waiting for you." Exclaimed Naruto. Naruto stood from his seated position in front of the cage that contained Kurama. Kurama looked down at the tiny blond teen and shook his head.

" **Well, congrats, I see you managed to suck it up again. I mean how could you do this to me, I have been by your side for almost 18 years and you couldn't even do the one thing ask of you. Kami, you are like the grand central station of disappointment kid, seriously. Pull your shit together and let's figure, our way out of this."** Complained the ancient towering fox.

Naruto nodded and before he could say anything, he dropped to his knees clutching his head.

"AAAAHGHGHGHGHGHGH" Screamed Naruto, as the pain built in his head. It hurt, the pain was worse than almost anything that he had ever felt. He felt his brain being pressured from all sides, the pain driving him to the brink of insanity. Kurama could nothing, but watch as the person who contained him, screamed in pain. He tried to channel his charka into Naruto's body, but that only seemed to make things much worse for Naruto, as he screamed even louder than before, as impossible as that seemed.

Kurama stopped and Naruto stopped screaming, and Naruto gasped once before he collapsed unconscious. Kurama stared at the human in confusion, when he suddenly felt his body being pulled on from all angles. His body was being pulled in every direction, it was like something was trying to tear apart his very essence.

Kurama let out a roar **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** , but the force of the pull got stronger and stronger with each passing second. It was a force that was unlike any that Kurama had ever felt. He groaned as he tried to fight it, but there pulling was unrelenting and there was no end in sight. Kurama gasped as he felt the pull start to undo his body. He tried to tug all of his charka into the center of his body, to remain whole. But for every ounce of charka that he managed to pull to his core, double that amount was pulled away. Suddenly, the pulling stopped and Kurama was left panting, but he couldn't bring himself to relax. If you are being attacked, the attacks don't stop by themselves, usually you have to stop them yourself.

Kurama never got any warning or sign of what was about to happen to him. He took one final breath and suddenly, he exploded. His body burst into trillions of tiny charka filled bubbles and his consciousness was left scattered. The bubbles were sucked up into Naruto's mindscape in all directions, leaving the blond teen alone. The large cage was nearly empty, just a red hazy mist floating around in it. Besides that, and the knocked-out teen, there was nothing left in the mindscape, not even the water.

With Wonder Woman and Zatara

Wonder Woman was using all of the speed that she could, flying slightly faster than needed to break the sound barrier ( **That is at least 767 miles per hour, that is 1.5 times as fast as a commercial airplane like JetBlue or Delta** ). Zatara was using magic to propel himself at the same speed, but unlike the Amazonian princess, he was feeling the strain of moving at such high speeds for so long. They had been flying at this speed for 6 and a half hours and where almost there, but Zatara was tired. He had cast a spell to track the young Uzumaki, but that hours ago. The constant drain of keeping the tracking spell was beginning to get to him. That on top of pumping magic to fly at the same speed as Diana, Zatara wouldn't be much of a help in the fight against the people who took Naruto.

Suddenly the arrow that they had been following pointed down in a slant, showing that the location that desired to find was somewhere underground in front of them. They slowed down as the arrow began to sharpen the angle at which it pointed at the ground. They completely stopped when the arrow pointed straight down. Diana looked at the magic man, and asked, "How are you Zatara? We are here, we can rest for a moment before we charge in there."

Zatara released a sigh of relief and Diana shook her head at how little stamina the wizard had. Zatara caught his breath, feeling his reserves of magic refill as he took a couple minutes to recover. He gave Diana, a thumb up, and the duo began their descent. They landed and Diana eyed a trap door on the ground, hidden partially by some snow. She looked at Zatara and said "Set up a small barrier, once we are in. Nobody leaves." Zatara grunted and nodded, not trusting his voice with the anger and bloodlust in the Woman of Wonder's voice.

Diana reached down and with strength that Zatara couldn't muster on his best day, ripped the large steel door clear off the hinges. Diana jumped down into the hole and Zatara jumped after her. He looked up and said "noissimrep ym tuohtiw evael nac ydobon hcihw ni reirrab A" (A barrier in which nobody can leave without my permission). Diana watched a yellow bubble formed over the opening.

Zatara looked at the raven-haired beauty and said, "Nobody that doesn't have my permission can leave." She nodded and the duo began their walk down the hall. There was no turns or entryways to more hallways, no they saw nothing but a long hallway. Eventually, they came to an opening in the hallway, it was a large room. The room was a lot like the hallway, made of grey stone and completely bare of any type of paint or décor. Zatara looked at the room and smirked. He wasn't sure what type of trick, they thought that Diana and he would fall for, but this wasn't something that they were going to fall for. Zatara, also knew that they didn't have time to waste with this.

Clearing his throat, Zatara said, "Em ot flesruoy laever, moor eht ni enoyreve" (everyone in the room, reveal yourself to me). A bunch of people dropped in from the corners of the room along with the ceiling. Diana smiled evilly and launched herself directly into the battle, with no intentions of doing anything less than brutally crippling these opponents. Zatara didn't want to waste any time with these people. There was a reason that they were in this first room, these guys where expendable. These people were little more than cannon fodder.

Raising his hand, Zatara chanted, "sllaw eht ot dennip teg ,seilla ym dna em tsniaga dnats ohw esoht llA" (All those who stand against me and my allies, get pinned to the walls). All the people who had been forced to reveal themselves to Diana and Zatara flew back against their will and crashed into the wall. Zatara wasn't finished though, he had pinned them but that wouldn't hold them forever.

"sruoh 42 rof peels ot og ,I dna seilla ym fo yaw eht ni dnats ot erised ohw esohT" (Those who desire to stand in the way of my allies and I, go to sleep for 24 hours) Zatara spell did as desired and put everyone but Diana and him to sleep. Diana glanced back at the sorcerer and the two nod at each other as they continued the march towards the center of the base, looking for Naruto. They pick up the speed, running through the hallway and they flight through room after room. Zatara casually blowing groups back with his magic and Wonder Woman bashing in heads left and right, allowing Zatara the time to cast his spells.

They could tell that as they ran into better trained League of Shadows members, that they were getting closer. Finally, they reached a room and alone stood one man. The single figure made Diana's eyes burn with anger and Zatara stepped back in fear.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A spoiled princess and a fancy party favor of a magician. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the two of you are looking for something in here. I wonder what that could be? Is it this teen that I stabbed my sword through? It –" Deathstroke didn't get to say anything as he was punch in the face with such strength that he felt his jaw unhinge and his teeth vibrate. His brain felt like a melting slushy and he blacked out for a moment, before he climbed out of the wall that he was indented in. He thought that it might have been Diana to hit him with such force, but he was generally surprised to see a group of young teen in the room as well.

It was the light skin boy with pitch black hair that had his arm outstretched from the punch. Slade was instantly drawn to the red S shield on his black shirt. He recognized the traffic light dressed kid behind the Boy of Steel, as well as the yellow speedster. The green girl was instantly connected to the Martian, and the black teen with yellow hair had the looks of those pesky people from beneath the sea. This must have been the junior justice league that had been causing the Light some issues.

Diana looked that Team and said, "I don't know what you are doing here, but you shouldn't have come."

Robin shook his head and said, "We followed you, we are here for Naruto. Naruto would not let any of us get captured and not try to get us back. We are just returning the same courtesy to Naruto." Diana nodded and said, "Well, Naruto will not be much further along. Go with Zatara and get Naruto. I will stay here and deal with this swine."

The tone sent chills down the Teams backs, so when Zatara turn and ran away, they quickly followed him.

"I would have never taken you for such a coward, staying here to fight me by yourself." Taunted Deathstroke.

"I find it honorable to stay and fight you by myself, it is the warrior way." Stated Diana.

"The Warrior's way, it may be. However, suicide is the coward's way out." Said Deathstroke.

Diana said nothing as she closed her eyes and mentally said a prayer to the Gods. Her prayer was answered as a she extended her hand and in a flash of light, she held a 4-foot-long broadsword. Deathstroke gulped and gripped his own sword, slightly on edge because with Wonder Woman's vast strength and speed, she was a swordsmen's worst nightmare.

"Bring up your blade or die like the swine that you are" called out Diana as she rushed forward. Deathstroke barely managed to bring up his guard before a _CLANG!_ Was heard as their swords met. Slade was being pushed back from first contact, when Diana pushed a little, his guard broke. She kicked him in the chest and he felt the air leave his body. Bent over a little, he was in perfect position for when she used her fist to slug him in the face, he stumbled backwards and she followed up with a lethal combo of several body shots.

Slade gasped for air as his ribs paid the price for his past transgression. Despite how badly he was getting his ass handed to him, he still climbed to his feet and held his sword in attack position. He couldn't afford to get absolutely destroyed here, it wouldn't do for his rep nor his position in the Light. With all of that on his mind, he launched himself at the super powered women, leading the way with a sword slash. Their swords met again and Slade thought ' _Jesus Christ, why does she have to be so strong'_

The Team Plus Zatara

They had left Wonder Woman to deal with Deathstroke and had sped off further into the base, looking for their captured leader. They had entered two more rooms filled with more League of Shadow members, but some quick "rebmuls peed a otni llaf ,seilla ym dna em fo ymene meed I taht esoht llA" (All those that I deem enemy of me and my allies, fall into a deep slumber) and a "em pots ot gniyrt no nalp uoy fi ,sllaw eht otni kcab detsalb teG" (Get blasted back into the walls, if you plan on trying to stop me).

They managed to finally walk into a lab, and saw something that made them all stop. It was a lab table with a figure under a blanket. They were too nervous to look underneath and possibly find someone with results that they didn't want. Zatara took a breath and said "evila era taht lla em ot laeveR" (Reveal to me all that are alive). The team plus the magic man all glowed a bright white and the figure under the sheet also glowed. Zatara looked at the person, and as the team let out a collective sigh of relief, spoke again, "em ot flesruoy laever ,teehs eht rednu uoY" (You under the sheet, reveal yourself to me)

The sheet flew off of the lab table and everyone saw that it was indeed Naruto. Robin looked at him, happy that they had found their comrade, but also couldn't figure out what was different about this Naruto, than the one he had last scene. Zatara relaxed and said "pu ekaw lliw uoy ,ikamuzU oturaN deedni era uoy fi" (if you are indeed Naruto Uzumaki, you will wake up)

There was a groan and everyone looked as the Naruto on the lab table awoke. He struggled to get to sit up. He pushed himself up and it clicked to Robin what was different about this Naruto. His right arm, the one that had turned to stone and had been punched off by Superboy was there. The arm that had been missing from the elbow down was suddenly whole again. Naruto groaned as he scratched his head and asked, "What are you guys going here?"

Zatara chuckled and replied, "Well, Diana asked that I help locate and rescue you." Naruto nodded and yawned loudly before he spun his legs over the edge of the table and jumped down. He was wearing some black sweatpants, but no shirt. The team got to see a jagged circle like scar that was near his heart, and wondered what could have done that their leader.

Naruto groaned as his body protested his movement and said, "Well, you said you were here with Diana, let's see if we can run into her before he gets super angry and storms in here ready to kill me for getting captured. I know for a fact that nobody is trying to deal with an angry Diana, especially not me."

Kid Flash chuckled and made some whipping noises, and Naruto said, "You're just jealous that the girls actually like me." A rain cloud formed over Kid Flash and Robin laughed at him. Superboy turned and hugged Naruto, cracking his spine in the process. "Down boy" croaked Naruto. Superboy dropped Naruto and Naruto crumpled to the floor.

Everyone hear boots tapping coming down the hall, and everyone looked as shadowy figure walked down the hall. Naruto jumped to his feet and everyone saw Deathstroke emerge from the shadows. Naruto's eyes narrowed and slid into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, the merc for hire, was thrown to the ground revealing Diana. Naruto relaxed for a second before he was slammed into by a freight train. Naruto crashed onto his back, and Diana was straddling him. Naruto went to open his mouth, but suddenly he was receiving a punch to the face. Diana was raining punches on his face, but Naruto did nothing to stop her from landing the blows. He waited as the punches slowed down until Diana wasn't even putting an amount of real strength in it. He grabbed her wrists at that point and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear and she remained silent. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, before she kissed him. The tender moment lasted for about a minute before they ended the kiss and Diana climbed off of Naruto. Naruto jumped back up to his feet and Diana looked at him with tears that wouldn't fall, in her eyes.

"The next time, you get captured, you better rescue yourself before I find out. I will break you out and then kick your ass for making me worry about you like this. I think that once was enough, anymore and whatever they plan to do to you, will be the least of your worries." Said Diana. Naruto smiled and said, "If you say so." Before he slung his arm around Wonder Woman, pulling her close to his side

Naruto turned to the Team and Zatara, "Let's get out of here"

With Mercy and Lex Luther

Lex Luther generally didn't hold Mercy in high regards, she was a robotic version of a human meat shield to him. However, today she had done something that made him very happy. She had foreseen the arrival of the heroes coming to get the blond hero that they had captured and planned according. She cloned the brat, full of their Cadmus mind controlling commands and had given the clone back to the rescue team as she slipped out the back with original.

So, here Lex was giving Mercy, the final commands of the day, "Throw the ninja brat into confinement, with that British fellow. What's his name? Constanta?"

Mercy rolled her eyes and said "Constantine sir. And right away." She grabbed the leg of the previously mentioned blond ninja and dragged him through the halls. She came to a cell and opened the door, saying, "Move back magic man, or I'll use the Taser again." The dirty man inside scrambled to the back of the cell, and Mercy opened the door and tossed the knocked-out blond into the cell.

"Bloody hell love, watch where you're throw shite. You'll damage a bloke if you don't aim." Called out the British prisoner.

Unknown Location

A man had just woken up, his head was ringing. He tried to push himself up, but he was missing his right arm from the elbow down. He managed to climb to his feet and realized that he was inside some kind of hut. He stumbled into a flap covered doorway and fell forward onto his face. He was barely able to brace himself for the fall. Everything he did seemed sluggish, as if he was used to moving so much faster. Someone came a pulled him up, they helped him stand, before supporting him as they led him somewhere.

The man groaned as he was half carried, half dragged through the hut, until they stopped. The man saw that they were in a bathroom of some sort. The mirror showed that the man had a cleanly shaven head and that his lower face was covered in some kind bandages. He turned and saw a plain looking lady helping hold him up.

The lady looked at him and said, "Mister, do you know where you are?" he shook his head no "You are in New Zealand, you just appeared in a field." The man looked surprised by that information. The woman filed that away for later, as all information was important when dealing with the unknown. And the man of to her side was the unknown. She decided that she would be direct in her questioning.

"So, what is your name? maybe someone is looking for you, mister." She asked. The man looked at her with puzzled eyes and said in a really weak and raspy voice "My name, I have no idea. I don't remember anything."

 **A/N: So, the latest chapter is out, the one I said was coming in January. I am not as happy as I normally am with the way that this chapter developed, but I also don't want to change it because I feel that it was necessary for the progression of my story. This is the chapter the people need, not the chapter the people deserve. Now the next chapter, I am leaning toward releasing around February 11 or 17** **th** **.**

 **Now, the usual applies to that update date, it will all depend on my school and work schedule. As, I mentioned before I have actually just finished the paper work to declare my major, I am going to be a biophysicist. I can't wait to get my degree and ride off into the sun set, but after I also need to get prepared for my master's program starting this spring, and by spring, I mean February 3** **rd** **.**

 **Now I was thinking up putting a little interactive twitter page for this story, let you guys know how the updates are coming along and when they will be coming out. It could be fun, maybe review or pm what you think about that. If I do decide to do it, I will put the information in my profile bio. I am going be posting a poll on my profile bio. Please I would like to get some votes of this, but if I am not going to set a solid number of votes desired, because I don't believe that that works.**

 **I have once again tried to add a bit more of a connection between Wonder Woman and Naruto, they are dating and I honestly believe that if the person that you are dating is kidnapped after you left them to go get help, then you would also be emotionally torn up. Wonder Woman is a proud person and anyone who she feels invested in or attached to, I honestly believe would get her entire being in terms of protection. She's easily as strong as Naruto is in my story, if not stronger. She is determined to get him back because he feels like she is partly at fault due to not being there. If anything happens to someone you love after you leave them, the common theme is the belief that you could have been the thing that makes the biggest difference in the world.**

 **I also have a major surprise coming up, but you'll never figure it out as I have placed an Easter eggs for a future main character, two chapter ago. He will be of great importance to this story. It was a little clever and I will give you a hint, it is something spelled out over a couple of paragraphs, use the first letter of the sentence to figure it out.**

 **Another plot twist is coming to this story, but I don't think anyone has managed to figure it out. There is not going to be any hints about this one other than to keep an open mind.**

 **Once again, I am always open to suggestions and such. If you want to leave it in a review, that is fine. I read all of my reviews for all of my stories. If you are shier, feel free to DM or Private Message me whatever you think I can improve on.**


	11. Chapter 11

With the news that Naruto was recovered, Batman had returned to Gotham. He was Batman, a part of the city that was needed for day to day life to run smoothly. While he was happy that Naruto was rescued, he already had agreed with Diana and most of the League that Protocol IDVEFY1176 was to be started almost immediately. This meant that the kidnapped party was to be investigated and watched for 17 straight days, at the very least until their identification could be confirmed.

Villains were getting smarter each and every day. So, as an organization, the Justice League knew that they had to take every step to prevent any infiltration.

' _Enough about that, I was told that there was a serial thief who was armed around here. Hmm, this is Veresa, this is a gun county. Anyone, of these guys could be armed.'_ Thought Batman, as he was blazing through the streets of Gotham in his bat mobile. He was in double stealth mode, no sounds and reflective camouflage, meaning that his car couldn't be heard nor seen. He made a quick left and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man with his back to the alley entrance, with what looked like a couple with their child deeper in the alley.

The anger boiled in Batman, he didn't need to see anymore. He spun the car around, and came to a skidding stop, with half the car on the sidewalk and the other half on the street. He jumped from the bat mobile, breaking the illusion that was in place around the car. He launched himself off the hood of his signature car, and floated over to the man with the gun in the alley. He landed behind the man, and the family of three visibly calmed down, angering the armed thief.

"Look, I don't know what you think this is, but I told you TO RUN YOUR SHIT." What had started out in a low barely hearable whisper turned into a rage filled holler. He jabbed the gun at the woman of the family and she flinched. A heavy hand slammed down on the shoulder of the robber, and the robber was angry that someone was touching him in the middle of his robbery. The family in front of him, wasn't going to rob themselves. That is truly where he came in with the gun. The robber glanced back prepared to give whoever was touching him, the verbal thrashing of a life time, and saw Batman. The robber turned back around towards the family with wide eyes and Batman growled and the robber froze, having not expected for the person to be Batman.

"How about you let them go, and me and you can have a talk." Growled Batman. The Robber lowered and the gun, and Batman gestured for the family to leave the alleyway. They scrambled out of there and Batman slammed the robber in to the wall. He punched the man in the face again and again. Batman stopped at the man began to blood freely from his face, before lifting him by the shirt, so that they were face to face.

"How far were you going willing to go for the money?" spat out Batman in such a tone that the robber was shaking in fear. The robber said nothing and Batman slammed him back into the wall, as his anger boiled in him. Suddenly, the communicator in his headset went off, and Batman knew that he had to wrap this up. Batman looked at the man, and said, "You know what, I will just leave you for the police." Before he sprayed the man with a glue-like spray and answered the call.

"Well, Gordon, I have a robber here. I will send you the coordinates." Said the Bat.

"Ok, I'll make sure to spend someone to pick him up immediately. However, we got bigger fish to fry right now. The Joker has been spotted on the Gotham bridge. I don't know what he is up to but it can't be anything good." Said Commissioner Gordon

Batman scowled to himself and ran out of the alleyway, and came to a sight that made him freeze.

He tapped his mic and said, "Commissioner Gordon, I'll call you back. I need to a moment to deal with something." He cut off the built-in phone, never giving Commissioner Gordon a chance to respond. He looked at the bat mobile, more specifically, what it was missing. Of all of the things that he expected, he never expected to come out of an alleyway and find his bat mobile with 3 tires missing as a young red-haired boy was in the process of taking off the fourth.

"What do you **THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?"** asked Batman in a dark tone. The kid didn't look back, but replied with, "I think that I am about to make a bunch of money. That is what I think I am doing. What's does it matter to you?" Batman walked up the boy and grabbed him by the back of the kid's shirt and lifted him. He spun the kid around and looked the kid in the eye. The kid realized that it was Batman and he looked like he was getting a panic attack.

Batman snarled and said, " **NOW I ASKED YOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING TO MY CAR?"** The kid immediately began to squirm, not ready to die. It was safe to say; this kid was on a trip to hell. Despite the massive danger that the world was in with the Joker running about, Batman felt he had a moment to deal with this kid. After all, the quickest way to mess with a man was through his car

With the Team, plus Wonder Woman

The trip back to Mount Justice was one filled with joy, Diana spent the entire ride doting over Naruto, making sure that he was comfortable, that he was in perfect condition, that he was as happy as a man could be to be reunited his super powered girlfriend. What Naruto didn't know was that Diana was putting on a show. She was very certain that everything had been a little too easy. Rescue missions usually had a grave amount of danger to them, they didn't defeat a single boss and a couple of grunts and get back their stolen teammate.

This wasn't a video game, and if it was, it would be like Mario. Every hideout and caste that you raid, you'll find that the person you are looking for either was never there, or was already moved. It was a fact of life in Mario and the real world, things generally don't work out the way you want them to. Also, if something seems too good to be true, it is generally because it is too good to be true. Diana was almost absolutely certain that one of the two was going to happen. But to her surprise, they found Naruto as easily as can be. She believed that one of 3 possible explanations fit the situation. Each one more complex with worst rippling effects that the last. Diana was prepared for each and every single outcome, this wasn't her first day at the rodeo.

The first possible conclusion that she had thought of, was the most logical to her. The villains were either mind controlling Naruto with dormant commands, or had removed Naruto's mind from his body to replace him with one of their agents. This was the easiest to do with the help of their genomorphs. The second was a little more reasonably suggested, this wasn't Naruto but some kind of replacement clone or doppelganger. Although there would be gaps in terms of memory and personality with such little time to clone him. Although, Diana wasn't crossing this off the list, Lex Luther and the Light had run Cadmus, literally an organization that gave them their clone of Superman. The last possibly that she had come up with that they recovered from the kidnapping that the Villains hadn't had the time to properly hide. As rare as that sounds, it had happened in the past, with The Blue Beetle, so anything was possible. But for now, she just needed to keep her eyes open for a slip up.

She had several tests that she planned to give to the Naruto beside her, when they got back to the hideout.

With Mercy in the secret secret hideout.

The hideout that they were currently in was a hideout that was underneath the first hideout. Looking underneath the underneath was something that Naruto's sensei Kakashi had said countless times. It was kind of a famous catch phrase for the lazy ninja. That is why, Mercy upon throwing the blond prison into the cell, slipped away as soon as she could. After all, with the real Mercy being actually in the cell, she wouldn't want to get caught. She climbed out of both of the hideouts and was instantly covered in a burst of smoke. Where Mercy once stood, was Naruto Uzumaki. This one with 1 arm and covered in light bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal when Kurama's charka began to flow through him.

The best thing about being the only ninja in the world, even if you had the shittest charka control in the world, nobody could detect you using yours. Better yet, nobody would be able to throw off the effects of your charka either. So, when Naruto had awoken a lab table being carted away, he got the drop on his transporter, knocking them out and using the most basic of his ninja techniques. He henged the chick that was moving the cart, he then proceeded to create a shadow clone and he had his clone hug the female and henge into him. The dual henge would last as long as Naruto needed to get away. A beautiful plan on his part, if he was allowed to toot his own horn. _**Toot! Toot!**_

In New Zealand

 _Toot!_ Was the sound of the flute that the new child, he had just met, was playing. The kid wasn't very good, mostly because he was self-taught and this place didn't have access to internet, so this kid wasn't Youtubing it. The child and his terrible music were pushed to the back of his mind. He was confused by so many things at this point. He had a head full of general knowledge, he knew many things. However, for whatever reason, he had absolutely zero knowledge about who he was though. It was something that had been on his mind for the entire time that he was conscious.

Who was he? How did he get here? Why was he here? Why was his missing his right arm? Why did he have no memories of anything before waking up? Why was he bald? All these questions floated around in his head like a tornado. They spun round and round, but nothing was sticking or grounding to his brain. He still had memory gaps and no idea of how to recover memories. It was worse than it sounded, he didn't even have a name. People who weren't born yet had those, but yet here he was; lost, dumb, and nameless.

Infect, that kind of sounded cool to him, he decided that until he manage to fix whatever was wrong with him, he would go by Noname. It fit him, he was nothing more than a faceless no name on this world. He was nothing, he was a nobody, and now he had the name to fit, and that was all that mattered.

Edge of the Naruto World

All that mattered to Sasuke, was that he continued running for his life, but that wasn't something new to his situation. He had gotten the advice from the Sage of Six Paths and followed it. The advice had been to find Naruto by using the portal that led through Time and Space to wherever Naruto was. The advice hadn't been polite or unrealistic about the message that Sasuke received. Despite what the Sage had said, Sasuke heard it a little different. He heard "Run away, run away Sasuke. Leave and never return. If you stay, you will die." So Sasuke had followed the advice that he was given and the version of the advice that he heard, and he ran away.

Unfortunately, because of the nature of his rapid departure and the fact that literally everyone else that Madara had seen in the day was dead, Madara gave chase. For being a ninja who had been raised from the dead and wearing what looked like some pretty heavy armor, the Ninja Demi-God was surprisingly fast. Did that help Sasuke with his mission to run away, absolutely not. Now Sasuke started with an almost 11-minute head start, did that help him escape Madara's tracking abilities, absolutely not. Sasuke had created multiple clones when he had left the battle field to try and throw off the reanimated founder of his clan, but did that help him or his goals, absolutely not.

A fireball flew over his head and Sasuke never stopped to see how close it was launched from, looking back meant almost certain death at this point. The pace that they were running at, they had flown through the rest of Kumo, past the Land of Fire, and into the Land of Earth. They were currently on their way to the land of Iron, not that Madara knew this, it wasn't any of his business where Sasuke went, as far as Sasuke was concerned. They had just entered the Land of Iron at their blistering speeds when Sasuke felt a pull on his body. He drifted left and sped up slightly, the pull becoming strong by the second.

Suddenly, he saw something that made him stop. It was hard to describe using words, it was something that you'd have to see to understand. The clear blue sky above a canyon was ruined by a tear in the sky. The blue background of the sky was interrupted by the black stain that was the tear. Sasuke was so absorbed in looking at the tear, that he didn't realize that Madara had caught up to him and was standing less than 10 feet away.

"You know, you're an offspring of my bloodline. I can taste the foul charka that is in your body, because it is of the same foulness that I possessed when I roamed the earth. I find it so disappointing that you were stronger, but I can't say that I am not surprised that you weren't stronger. You didn't grow up in a time filled with war, death, and blood on your hands. By the time that I was five, I had killed nearly 50 people. By the time that I was your age, I had killed so many people that my hands would forever smell of the blood that stained them.

It is bad enough that you aren't stronger, but you also had to be involved in a stronger Uchiha's death. Your older brother Itachi, was someone that I wanted to meet so badly. He did something that I wished that I could have done as well. I would have loved nothing more than to raze our entire clan and the compound to the ground. It would take little more than a fire Justu and I would have been rid the lot of you. But, I never got the chance, now did I. No. I was denied that opportunity because the traitorous clansmen that we share, did what they did best. They tried to betray the village that housed them, they forgot that I warned them of the very fate that became theirs.

I told them that the village and its people would push them away, because they never trusted us. If the people of Konoha really trusted us, they would have allowed me to become Hokage back then, but no. They refused to allow a warrior who life was battle take the mantle of leadership and that told me everything I needed to know. They followed up one Senju leader with another, the spoiled brat of the only Senju worth anything's younger brother. He pushed us away because his hatred for us and what our clan did to his in the warring period, he moved us from the heart of the village to the outskirts. The clan's people blinded by the shiny position of the new Uchiha Police force.

They allowed themselves to be tricked and when they realized it, they tried to revolt. Only for something even funnier to happen, the young prodigy weapon that they trained and honed for their hostile takeover, turned on them and wiped them out with a little help from my own prodigy. I wanted to meet your brother face to face, to fight and absolutely destroy him for denying me, the revenge that I desired to be mine. However, since he died fighting you, you'll just have to fill his shoes, now wouldn't you." Rambled on Madara

During that long ass speech, Sasuke and managed to slide slightly further backwards, closer and closer to the tear in the sky. If he could just jump up about 6 feet in the air, he would be jumping into the tear and hopefully be escaping Madara and what was most certainly be his death. Madara took a deep breath and blinked for less than a second. That less than a second was what Sasuke took that as his only opportunity and jumped up.

"You should never monologue, it allows your opponent to plan his next course of action." Taunted Sasuke. What happened next made Sasuke want to die right then and there. Madara opened his eyes and the red and black design that had been in the eyes that were synonyms for death, were no longer there. Instead, the red and black design was replaced with a cold purple eye. The entire eye was the cold purple color, even what was normally the whites of the eye, and Sasuke noticed that they had a design that he had seen before. The rippling pattern on the cold purple was the eyes that the Sage of Six Paths had. The eyes that had turned the old Sage into a near God, and now those eyes were in the head of the most murderous man in the history of the world.

Madara flicked his palm at Sasuke, who had jumped and said "Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)." Sasuke, who had felt the beginning touched of the portal on his outstretched hands and the top of his head, was instantly pulled toward Madara with the force of God. Madara caught his last remaining family and said "Now, where did you think you were going? You're the last clansmen I have left, you mu **st allow me the opportunity to spend some time with my only family left. After all, you're not going to live much longer, might as well spend the last moments of your life with your family"**

Sasuke looked at the tear in the sky and felt his heart and will crumble. There was no escaping this time, he was going to meet his end. Here and now, this was the final moment of Sasuke's life.

' _Well, this is it huh? I guess I probably could have done a bunch of things different in a much better way. I have so many regrets, I allowed my anger to poison me for years. I pushed everyone who ever cared about me away. I failed to save the world, and I guess no matter what happens, I can always final peace in that I tried to do the right thing in the end'_ thought Sasuke as Madara's charka built.

The evil pressure that came from ancient ninja's charka was just the beginning for Sasuke, but Madara also wanted answers.

"I want to know how you knew of this tear. I usually would offer you the chance to tell me yourself, free of will. However, I think I can get it out of you, myself." Spat the older Uchiha, and with that being said, it began a long, very long 15 minutes for Sasuke. Over the course of those 15 minutes, Sasuke was brutally tortured (of course), he spilled his guts about literally every bad thing he had ever done (Madara wanted some entertainment), and of course his meeting with the Sage of Six Paths. Madara chewed over the information before he grabbed the on the brink of death body of Sasuke, ripping off his arm with his grip. Sasuke, beaten and blooding from just about everywhere, was lifted. Madara looked at his last kinship and threw him into the tear in the sky. He saw nothing happen other than the body being sucked up.

Madara had been looking for adverse effects to jumping into the portal, but upon seeing none happen to Sasuke. He jumped up and into the portal as well, following his heavily damaged descendant. After all, apparently this portal led to Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki had something that belonged to him. And nobody was allowed to get away with taking anything from him, after all, he was the strongest in the world.

Back in the Young Justice World

He was the strongest in the world, that was absolutely true. It was something to be proud of, few could say that they were the strongest in the world. It would be even more impressive, if Naruto was in fact running around wrecking shit, no Lex Luther and Deathstroke were looking at the blond ninja hooked up to the machine that would continue to scan his brain and memories. Anyone could be the strongest in the world, when you are trapped in a computer-generated world that was designed to entrap his psyche and absorb his mind. After all, they were absolutely going to need everything his brain had to offer. His brain was actually tied to the clone, processing and providing every answer that the clone would need to fool the League.

Lex looked at the deadly assassin and asked, "We have Naruto, and soon we will have all of his memories. What would you have want to do with the body. I don't really have any idea for what to do with the actual boy, I would just freeze him. However, I am open to suggestions."

"Hmm, I can think of a few things that we could accomplish, if we had this kid's type of firepower on our side. Actually, I think I have an idea of what we can do. I want you to wipe his mind once we have a complete scan of his mind. After we reset his mind, I saw we restore that arm of his and we can then retrain him to be on our side. If we manage to get him on our side, I can train him to be a great assassin for the Light. Or we can give him to The League of Shadows, he was ninja and they create ninja assassins. We are sitting on a gold mine with this kid." Replied Deathstroke

Luther scratched his chin, going over what was just proposed to him, he nodded and said, "Yes, I agree." The computer beeped and showed that the scan of the blond ninja's brain was complete.

Luther motioned to the lab assistants and said, "Wipe his mind, and synthesize an arm for the kid." They nodded and the two members of the Light looked as the teen that they kidnapped was strapped down to a different machine and a new process began on the ninja.

"Now, I have business to attend to, make yourself at home. Let yourself out." Said, Lex Luther as he walked away.

The Russia Tundra

A pair of figures were walking slowly through the blizzard that was wreaking havoc on the frozen country. There was a guy and a girl, both appearing to be in their early twenties. The male had trembling shoulders in the cold weather as he grumbled under his breathe that he was freezing. The girl rolled her eyes and said, "I don't want to hear it from you, you're just lucky I had gotten you out of there in time."

The male scoffed and said, "I was waiting to try and figure out what the end game was. I mean, how often do you get kidnapped by a league of supervillains?"

"Well, one of those guys built me, so I think that that counts as every day. Is that how that works?" questioned the female. And the male frowned and shrugged, not really sure on how to respond.

"Let's give that one a 50-50. I got kidnapped because those 4 assholes managed to get the drop on me, but if I had been the only to run up to them, there is little doubt in my mind that I would have kicked their asses." Exclaimed the male. His blond hair waving in the strong winds. The girl rolled her eyes again and said, "You can tell yourself that all you want, but you would still be miles underground without me. So that means you still suck to me."

He scoffed, but never got to reply as a tear in the sky opened up in directly in front of him and a body fell from the sky. The man watched the body hit the ground, he didn't feel like jumping forward to catch this random ass body. As the body hit the ground, the male realized that the person who hit the ground was in a terrible condition. He was clearly a victim of some type of torture, as he was beaten and bloodied all over. He took a step forward and crouched down next to the body.

The body belonged to a male, one who had clearly seen better days. His black hair was stained red, his pale skin also stained by the leaking life-giving liquid. The beaten man opened his eyes and said, "Naruto, you have to run away. He's coming and he can't be stopped."

Naruto gasped as he realized that the person before him was in fact his old teammate Sasuke Uchiha. It was very confusing to see his ex-teammate in such a terrible condition when he was easily one of the strongest ninja that was around. Naruto grabbed the right hand of Sasuke with his left hand and was massively surprised when Sasuke basically dissolved after that.

Naruto stood as Sasuke exploded into a shower of dust and the dust spun around Naruto. Naruto looked at the spinning dust cloud and covered his eyes and mouth as the cloud tightened its circle around him. Tighter and tighter the circle got until the dust cloud was around Naruto like a second skin. It wrapped around his body before it all began to move toward his right elbow. The dust wrapped around his arm and Naruto felt a burning sensation as the specks of Sasuke were absorbed into his body. '

A purple burst of charka came from Naruto's body as a foreign charka spread throughout his body. Kurama's charka exploded out of his body as well, battling the foreign purple charka. Naruto dropped to his knee and felt the combined charka fight for dominance inside of his body. The war raged on, clashing all over his body, until all of the charka sped into his right arm. The arm burned as the charka was overwhelming, but then the burning began to subside and Naruto felt a cooling sensation fill his arm. The charka felt soft and comforting, like it was warm cup of tea on a cold winter day.

Naruto fell forward and pushed his arms out to catch him. His hand hit the cold snow-covered ground, but then Naruto felt the freezing feeling on his right arm as well. He looked down and saw two full arms. Naruto while not totally used to the idea of having only one full arm, had gotten used to not seeing a full arm on his right side. He stood, looking at his hands, he had two full hands.

He looked at his hands and then back at his female companion for the time being, Lex Luther's Mercy bot, and said, "I have no idea what the fuck just happened, but I think I like it."

The Team plus Diana

Having arrived back at Mount Justice, the 7 of them filed out of the bioship and into their home base. Naruto looked around the hollowed-out mountain and smiled. M'gann smiled at seeing Naruto smile. Diana saw this and narrowed her eyes at the Martian teen, but said nothing. She didn't need to because Naruto turned towards her and she pulled him in for a light kiss.

It was weird that despite Naruto only being barely 18 (My story, my rules, my ages), he was the oldest of the group. Robin was half past his 14th birthday, while Kid Flash had just reached 16. Aqua Lad was turning 16 in a few months, and Miss Martian was only 15 in earth years. By the time you looked at Superboy, he was really only 7 months old, what with him being a clone and all. But when you looked at his genetic age, he was only 15 as well. Despite the general outlook of the civilians, these sidekicks … no young heroes, were just teenagers who did good. They were all so young in life, Naruto was the oldest, strongest (All around ability rather than just strength), and the most experienced (Especially with my backstory).

It was part of the reason that Naruto was made the co-leader of the team with Aqualad by the rest of the team. Naruto was the only one of them that was eligible for the Justice League come December in 3 months. Looking at Naruto, with that smile on his face made Diana feel calmer about Naruto than she had in the last 24 hours. Naruto wasn't one to beat around the bush, so to speak. Naruto was fairly honest, being that there wasn't really anything that people could do to someone who was physically stronger than most people as well as that he was a way more skilled fighter than most people as well.

Naruto looked at his younger teammates and said, "Hey guys, do you mind if we catch up later, I feel that I should spend some time with Diana right now." Naruto didn't give them a chance to answer as he grabbed the woman of wonder and pulled her along as he rushed out of the mountain. Diana didn't allow him to simply drag her, she started to run, catching up to him. As they ran side by side, they said nothing, they didn't need to. The time didn't feel right for them to talk, that would come late. They ran for almost 20 minutes before Diana realized where they were headed. The trees were thinned out here, the grass got darker and darker the closer they got. The clearing was on that Diana did not feel the love of nature for. The grass was either burnt black or stained red. The trees were still here, broken and uprooted all around the edges of the clearing.

Naruto looked at Diana, before he dropped to the ground, in a sitting position. He patted the ground next to him and Diana shrugged internally, before she joined him on the ground. Naruto laid back when she joined him, pulling her back as well. They laid there, by each other, side by side, looking up at the darkening sky. The sun was hidden by clouds, but the sun was starting to set anyway. Naruto turned to look at Diana, and she returned the favor. Naruto looked at her tanned face, her smooth skin, her shining eyes, her raven black hair that was flowing down the side of her face with some resting on her face, interrupting his view. He brushed her hair to the side, out of the way of her face.

"I know that this place is not our proudest moment together. I can almost feel the guilt that you're carrying Diana. I brought you here because I don't want you to feel guilty. I want you to be able to move on, past what happened here. I want you to know that it isn't your fault and I never even thought it was for a second." said Naruto softly. His face inches away from hers.

"This place is one of great shame for me. I abandoned you here, to face 4 enemies. I should have stood and fought by your side. The two of us would have been more than a match for the four of them. We are both proud strong warriors, we would have overcome them together. But we didn't fight together, instead I struggled to defeat a single speedster while you fought 3 assassins to a standstill. If I had been able to defeat the Reverse Flash, you'd have never been taken away." Retorted Diana.

Naruto shook his head lightly, and said, "No, with you here, I probably would have died or I might have killed someone. They had come at me with deadly lethal force, something me and you wouldn't do, and thus, I had to draw on powers that make me to battle hungry. I wouldn't have been able to fight as well as I had with you here. I would have been forced on making sure that you didn't get hurt. With you gone, I was able to unleash all of my bloodlust and not have to hold back on the off chance that I lost control of myself and attacked you. I honestly don't think that I could live with myself, if I did something to hurt."

Diana looked at the blond hero inches away from her and she couldn't help but think _'Nobody has ever said that to me. Nobody has ever been so afraid to hurt me. Everyone knows that I am one of the strongest in the world, but Naruto sees me as an equal but also someone he wishes to protect. There has never been a stranger nor kinder man that I have met on this world.'_

Diana honestly couldn't possibly think better of Naruto at this point. So, when Naruto leaned in for a kissed her gently, she was into it. She leaned in as well, trying to put her emotions into the kiss. She wanted Naruto to know how she felt, she wanted to know how Naruto felt for her. The kiss deepened and Diana felt her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. She felt a primal emotion that she didn't normally feel. She felt the need to be with Naruto in a deeper way. Without breaking the kiss, she leaned more towards Naruto until their bodies laid parallel to each other on the ground.

The broke apart, saliva connecting their lips, with both of them panting from lack of air. Diana was the first to make a more adult move, she rolled them over, so that she was on top of Naruto straddling him. She looked down at him, his magical blue eyes looking up at her, filled to the brim with emotion. Emotions that she clearly could understand and others that she had no clue meant.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear "You want me to get over what happened to you here? I got an idea of how you can help me get over what happened here. How about you help me create a positive set of memories for this clearing to counter the negative ones that I have here. I think we both know what I mean." She finished by grinding her hips and ass into his pelvis. Naruto gasped and asked, "Are you sure?"

Diana didn't respond, but she closed her eyes and kissed Naruto again. Naruto, however didn't close his eyes this time, and his eyes changed into a solid black as his eyes narrowed. Things were going just as planned by the Light, now to seal the deal. Naruto got more into the kiss as his programming took over and he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. She broke the kiss and reached down to the bottom of her shirt. Naruto didn't need any type of mind controlling or mental programming to enjoy what happened next. I mean you know, he was more than willing to help Wonder Woman feel like a woman. (Obviously I hope people know what's going on)

Back with the Real Naruto and Mercy;

Naruto was flexing his new hand, trying process what had happened. Sasuke fell out of hole in the sky, then Sasuke warned him to run because someone was coming. He touched the hurt ninja and the fucker exploded into fairy dust and somehow Naruto absorbed him and his charka and then Sasuke's charka fought with Kurama's and his arm grew back? Well that doesn't make any sense, but Naruto wasn't about to complain about getting a limb back.

Naruto looked back at Mercy who was looking at his new arm and hand. She looked at his hand than back at his face and then back at his hand.

"You have any idea about what the fuck just happened with that guy who fell from the sky. Why did he explode? Why did you become glow purple and then orange? How did you get your arm back from the dust covering you?" Asked the robotic assistant

Naruto didn't really have answers, so he just shrugged. They heard the wind roar again and another hole opened up in the sky. The person who fell from the sky wasn't one that Naruto knew.

This mystery man had hair grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He has several scars throughout his body. He wore crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Underneath the samurai like armor, he was wearing the same basic Uchiha outfit: a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. And across his back, from his left shoulder to his right hip, an orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it.

The man looked at Naruto and Mercy, and asked, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at this man with purple eyes and said, "Well that all depends on who is asking."

" **This is Madara Uchiha, brat. This is one deadliest men in all of our history. Although those eyes are new."** Said Kurama in an angry tone. Naruto racked his mind over what he knew of the name Madara Uchiha and suddenly everything clicked. This is the man that Sasuke had tried to warn him about. He didn't care about the appearance of the man in front of him, he only cared about the threat that he posed.

"Well, Madara Uchiha, I don't know how or why you know of me nor what you want from me, but I will not be rolling over to you." Said Naruto.

Madara smirked and said, "Well nine tails, it is simple. I want my pet that you hold in your stomach. He belongs with me, you can either hand him over to me or I can take him. The decision is up to you."

Naruto growled as the purple charka from before appeared and covered his body and he slipped into a fighting stance.

"You will have to pry my friend out of my cold dead body." Exclaimed Naruto.

In New Zealand

The man who named himself Noname dropped to his knees and he grabbed his head. The people around him all looked at him as he collapsed. His eyes turned a solid gold and his mind suddenly clicked. He knew who he was and what he needed to do. He had to get to Russia as soon as possible. He had to find Naruto. The fate of the world depended on it.

 **A/N: Ok, let us talk about the things that have been finalized in this story. We are done with the Clone Arc of this story. We have entered the first Madara Arc, now this is still early in the TV show, we haven't gotten to season 2 yet, but I am still bringing in Madara. Madara is basically kung fu action Jesus, Naruto doesn't really stand a chance right now at putting him down for good. There are 3 clones of Naruto running around, each made with different parts of him. There is the one Mercy made to fool the Light, the one with full Naruto memories. The one in with the team, that just got laid. There is one more in this story, but I don't anybody has figure it out. Also, I have added John Constantine to my story, he's one of my favorite characters from the DC universe because he is pretty realistic about every situation.**

 **For the past, few chapters I have said "Another plot twist is coming to this story, but I don't think anyone has managed to figure it out. There is not going to be any hints about this one other than to keep an open mind." Well that surprise was actually in Chapter 7, from the lines**

" _ **Just as Super boy climbed his feet and felt his face, the left side of his face was bruising and the stinging pain that was coursing through his face left him a little shocked. As he was putting his head down, Super boy bull rushed at Naruto, who seemed unconcerned about the storming clone attacking him. Seemingly at the last second, Naruto jumped over the clone and Super boy spun around and was met with a boot to the face. Oh, it didn't really hurt, just kind of pissed him off. Nobody really wanted that, especially the guy who was fighting him.**_

 _ **Together Robin and Super boy didn't seem to be able to stand up to Naruto. On the other hand, they also couldn't do it separately. Doubt was beginning to creep into Robin's mind as they were getting anywhere in this fight. Done with Naruto and his antic, Super boy's rage was building like a bomb."**_

 **The 1** **st** **letters of every sentence spell out J-A-S-O-N-T-O-D-D. Jason Todd is in this story, I am sure people who read the comics knew that from the beginning of this story.**

 **So yeah, I know that I had said that I was leaning towards releasing around the next chapter around February 11 or 17** **th** **. But I got snowed in and decided to put my head down and just right. However still expect another chapter around those dates because I can't stop writing what I am thinking. I am just putting words on word document like crazy**

 **Now, the usual applies to that update date, it will all depend on my school and work schedule. As, I mentioned before I have actually just finished the paper work to declare my major, I am going to be a biophysicist. I can't wait to get my degree and ride off into the sun set, but after I also need to get prepared for my master's program starting this spring, and by spring, I mean February 3** **rd** **. I also am in the process of getting a new job, so there is that as well.**

 **Now I was thinking up putting a little interactive twitter page for this story, let you guys know how the updates are coming along and when they will be coming out. It could be fun, maybe review or pm what you think about that. If I do decide to do it, I will put the information in my profile bio. I am going be posting a poll on my profile bio. Please I would like to get some votes of this, but if I am not going to set a solid number of votes desired, because I don't believe that that works.**

 **Also, before I forget, there is a second character that was hidden in chapter 7, but you already know his name. That is the person in New Zealand.**

 **Once again, I am always open to suggestions and such. If you want to leave it in a review, that is fine. I read all of my reviews for all of my stories. If you are shier, feel free to DM or Private Message me whatever you think I can improve on.**


	12. Chapter 12(2 Days earlier becuz I luv u)

**A/N: First, I like that you guys try to constantly predict where I am going with this story, well guess what. Nobody on the face of this planet knows where this will go, not even me. I will have ideas and then I read every review, and for the users who review, I respond and discuss my ideas with you. What I do is plan a story, but I also listen to you guys.**

Diana stood above the naked, but covered Naruto. She, of course, was fully clothed. Not because she got redressed, but rather because she was never naked to begin with. She looked at the sky above her and nodded. Down came the magic man known as Zatara, and he too looked at Naruto. The, now what was obviously a clone of the blond ninja, remained on the ground, undressed and unconscious.

"What do you suggest that we do with this one? In his mind, he managed to bed you, impregnate you, and force your shared child into a life of villainy. The programming that they put in this clone's head isn't just a one-day thing, they had almost 20 years of schemes put into this things head. I honestly don't know what we should do, I guess it is up to you Diana." Said the cloak wearing man

"Hmm, you are leaving the decision up to me? A rather unusual choice, when my preferred method of handing such blatant betrayal against myself. Zatara, wake this swine up." Said the one-time princess

Zatara nodded and said "su erofeb srebmuls ohw eno eht ekawA (Awake the one who slumbers before us)"

The clone's eyes slammed open and he looked at Diana and Zatara with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed after a moment and his face twisted into an arrogant smirk. He looked away from the man of magic at towards the woman that his original version was dating. He saw her anger and his smirk grew in size.

"So, you figured it out huh? I'm surprised it didn't take you longer. After all, we all know that you're nothing more than a pretty face babe. I mean, why else would anyone keep you around? The brute strength? Superman and others got that covered. The being a woman part, please there are plenty of women who could be in the Justice League, if they choose to be. No, they keep you around because you're a quick and easy lay. Wonder Woman, please more like Slummer Woman." Said the evil clone of the man who had her heart for the moment.

Diana growled before she took a deep breath. Regathering herself, she grabbed her lasso from her hip and held it in her balled-up fist.

"Wow, is that your plan? Are you going to make me tell the truth? I already do that for you. You're looks are the only thing of worth about you. I have no problem telling you that your worthless and that I'm only with you because I was hoping to get my tip wet." The evil clone continued

Diana's eyes flamed with anger, "You think that you can make a mockery out of me, **BOY**? I will show you, you're place in this world."

The clone went to open his mouth, but the lasso was tossed at him. Instead of the truth revealing rope wrapping around his torso and arms like he thought, it landed around his tender throat. Something easily breakable, the clone was sure of that.

Diana looked at the twisted version of the person that she was dating and said "You sought to use me. To defile my being. To take advantage of me for your own purposes. You dared to take a shot at a queen, well as they say boy, you best not miss. Guess what you did, you missed. I will have you know, when it comes to the people that I love and myself, when they are harmed or hurt, you'll find that I punish in the most brutal of ways. You'll also find out, that I do not forgive, and I do not forget. Your crimes are of the type that I cannot forgive, and I will not forget. Your punishment from me is **DEATH** " said the angry woman

The clone looked at the lone girl in the trio of people, shocked and full of disbelief. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Diana's mouth and that he was hearing with his eyes. This hero, THE Wonder Woman was going to kill him. Yeah right, there was a better chance of it snowing in hell at the current moment, after all they all knew the rules that Batman had put in place.

The blond clone spat at her feet and the woman looked down at him with cold unwavering eyes.

"Any last words, swine?" asked the Woman of Wonder.

"Yeah, I got some 'last' words. In fact, I have a request of a sorts. I request that you take those thick plump lips and apply them to my rear end repeatedly. Yes Ma'am. You can kiss my ass. I don't believe that you have the guts to kill me. How would you explain it? You know the seminars that Batman puts on about not killing, I don't believe you would do it, if you could do it. How could you kill a person with the face of the man, that you claim to love?" rambled on the doomed clone

Diana's face twisted from a look of anger and a snarl to one of deadly calmness. The type of calmness that you see right before everything turns to complete and utter shit.

"You want to know how I could do it? I could tell you, how I plan on doing it. But that isn't any fun, right? No, I believe the saying is seeing is believing, is it not? Allow me to show you first hand, how I can do it,"

After she said those words, she pulled her lasso taunt and the clone of Naruto felt his air being cut off. Diana rose slightly in the sky, pulling the lasso ever so slightly tighter and tighter with every second that pasted. The Naruto clone, gasped as he felt the rope dig into his neck, cutting into his windpipe and stopping him from taking in air.

Diana rose a little higher, pulling the evil blond to the tip of his toes, barely able to avoid being hung with the Lasso of truth.

"You know, back in my day, we had a lot of different opinions about hanging people.

Hanging was the primary method of execution used by the Amazons for all of their war prisoners, male or female. Before the execution day, the inmate is weighed to determine the "drop" needed to kill them. If the rope is too long compared to their body weight, then the inmate will be decapitated. If it is too short the inmate will slowly strangle to death, which can take around 45minutes. Just before the execution the inmate is bound and blindfolded. they stand over a trap door, and then the noose is placed over their neck. On a signal the trapdoor is opened, causing a fracture-dislocation of the neck of the inmate. However, instantaneous death rarely occurs, or at least in my experience."

She flew up a little higher, pulling the clone off the ground as he actually began to choke in a deadly manner. However, Diana continued on with her speech;

"Hanging people, became really popular all over the world at some point or another. I remember that many foreign countries used it as a death sentence for criminals. However, there were times, that things didn't go as planned. If the inmate has strong neck muscles, is very light, if the 'drop' is too short, or the noose has been wrongly positioned, the fracture-dislocation is not rapid and death results from slow asphyxiation. If this occurs the face becomes engorged, the tongue protrudes, the eyes pop, the body defecates, and violent movements of the limbs occur. That is kind of similar to what is happening to you as we speak."

The clone feeling it's air running out beyond all danger levels, had begun to thrash more and more, hoping to either escape the grip of the rope or cause Diana to drop the lasso. His wishes fell well short of reality as his windpipe started to bend to the pressure that the lasso was putting on it. Diana, gave the rope one more tug and the neck of the clone clicked as the windpipe of said clone completely caved in. Diana pulled the rope up a little more and the clone twitched once more before he fell completely still, and Diana looked at him, watching the bright blue eyes that usually held great affection for her warp into a glare that would freeze an exploding volcano.

Feeling calmer than she ever had before, she flew off towards space. Reaching the barrier, she unwrapped the lasso from around the clone's neck and threw him into space, towards the sun. If he was anything like the real Naruto, choking him to death probably wouldn't keep him dead. She sighed and drifted back down to earth, her work was done, for now. After all, who knew how many Naruto clones were running around.

Turning to her magic sidekick of the moment, her eyes as cold as steel. The look in her eyes caused Zatara to gulp nervously.

Diana, filled with a sense of angry relief, turned and said, "Let's go, we have to find the rest of them."

Zatara nodded and the duo of them took off into the sky. Because as Wonder Woman had said, they had work to do

The Watchtower;

By any means necessary, this was an unofficial motto of the Justice League when it came to saving people. While this obviously applied to their "save first, then capture" approach when it came to criminals. However, Batman had them take it a little more seriously. He believed that they had to take it at step further, the members of the Justice League had to sacrifice their time. They would literally spend hours upon on hours, just would just stare at a massive set of screens.

There were 4 screens, each of equal size. The top left screen was a constantly shifting camera system that showed all of the nuclear weapons of every single government in the world. Batman wasn't willing to trust the fate of the weapons of mass destruction to a set of guys who could easily be controlled, so he monitored them and had several overrides and fail safes in place.

The Top right screen was another set of camera-based images. However, this set of rotating images was pictures was of known criminal hideouts. How Batman managed to figure out where all these villains were continuously going, although there were questions about how he got these images. Another question that came to mind was why didn't they just re-arrest these criminals, nobody knew.

The bottom right screen was a different type of monitoring system. The screen was showing the entire economy of the world. Every country in the world was on the board. It should how they were trending financially. How much their money was worth in U.S Dollars, their developments, their investments, their average income. Batman basically wanted to know if a kid picked up a penny in the middle of nowhere, and it was smart. By monitoring the economies of every country, you could track where they were spending their money and on what. Batman had used this system to prevent several conflicts over the course of years.

Finally, we get to the bottom left screen was probably the most important of all of these screens. It tracked the energy out of people with extra genes. All of the metahumans in the world gave off a little bit of an energy aura. Batman manage to figure out the frequency and decided that it was something that he wanted to track. Now, Batman knew a rough estimate of how much radiation they were putting out, so if the energy levels ever spiked, it meant that someone was using their energy at level that was lethal. Batman was so dedicated to this monitoring, that he even found a way to have his satellite be able to sense Naruto's charka.

So, when Naruto was cloned multiple times, his rating ticked up the scales a little bit, but nothing was concerning. When Naruto absorbed Sasuke, his charka output doubled, and his rating skyrocketed into a dangerous rating. When Madara tore through space and time to find Naruto, the charka sensing in the satellite crashed. The screen began to try and recalibrate for the overwhelming amount of energy that it was sensing.

" **ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! MASSIVE ENERGY ALERT! THERE IS AN ENERGY OUTPUT THAT IS AT WORLD DESTRUCTION LEVELS! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! MASSIVE ENERGY ALERT! THERE IS AN ENERGY OUTPUT THAT IS AT WORLD DESTRUCTION LEVELS!"** Screamed the computer as it began to warn the people in the Watchtower.

Hal Jordan had been using the bathroom when he heard the alarm go off. He rushed to the control room and looked at the Charka levels being sensed and gulped. Naruto had managed to fight 4 of the world deadliest supervillains in the world and hadn't manage to even move the needle. Yet, here he was getting readings off the charts from the middle of the tundra in Russia. Yeah, he needed to send out some calls to the heavy hitters of the league.

Grabbing the watchtower communicator, he turned it to open it to all channels and said, " **ATTENTION MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, WE HAVE A CODE-514518724. WE HAVE A WORLD CLASS ENERGY BUILD UP. THE LOCATION IS THE TUNDRA IN RUSSIA. I NEED ASSISTANCE, I AM PREPARING TO ENGAGE, RALLY TO ME.** "

Hal released the communicator and grabbed his ear piece as he flew as fast as he could to the Zeta Tube and was joined by Shazam. Shazam looked at him, but Hal shook his head and said, "J'onn I need you to send us to the coordinates that were on the screen." The Martian Manhunter nodded and as the two of them stood on the Zeta pad, he beamed them down.

The second the beaming finished, the green Martian phased out the bottom of the Watchtower and flew at supersonic speeds towards the frozen land of Russia. After all, he was needed there if there was such a large threat.

In Russia;

Naruto stared at the man who stood before him. His more sensitive picked up the strong scent of blood that covered the man before him. It was as if he had taken a bath in the life sustaining liquid. Despite the strong smell, there was none of it on him. His black hair blew in the icy wind, but he didn't seem to mind the sub-zero temperature.

Naruto stood in his stance, ready to fight, but Madara looked at him in a way that made Naruto feel that he wasn't being taken seriously. Glancing towards Mercy, Naruto looked back at the ancient Uchiha and launched himself straight at the reanimated ninja. Naruto threw his right fist forward and Madara moved to catch it in his left. Naruto felt a slight lurch of charka flow into his fist and Madara wasn't the only one surprised when upon catching the punch, Madara slid backwards.

With widen eyes, Madara flicked the fist up, throwing Naruto of balance and stepped forward into Naruto's guard. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was punched in the face, kneed in the kidney, and kicked in the chest. The result of such a brutal combo? Naruto was sent flying back and landed on the ice-covered ground back first. Naruto felt an immense pressure on his stomach and rolled over as he vomited several cups worth of blood. Wiping his mouth, Naruto jumped back to his feet, ready to engage the Ninja God once more.

Madara was also not at his 100 percent, while Naruto couldn't see it because of his thick gloves, for a brief moment, Naruto's punch had managed to break Madara's hand. Of course, Madara made him pay for it tenfold, but being injured wasn't something that Madara had experienced in a long time.

"I must say, you're easily the most skilled Ninja that I have faced since I re-awoke. The rest of them were like screaming children with their heads on fire, I mean I only put some of their heads on fire. The rest of them, kind of did it to themselves, I mean if you saw what I did to the guy before you, maybe you shouldn't run towards me. An ant doesn't run towards the kid with the magnifying glass. I digress, now back to what I was saying before, you're the only single fighter to stand before me and not die in an instant."

Naruto ignored the taunting garbage that spewed out of Madara's mouth. Since coming to this world, Naruto had managed to learn a couple of things. One of those things was that when a villain thought that he couldn't be defeated, he usually talked a lot. Now, on the usual case, they would say part of their plan, how they got stronger/powerful, and how they couldn't be stopped because of XYZ. Honestly, it was a little tiring. It was like they all went to a seminar of bad advice and they all actually decided that the advice was sound, so they decided to follow said bad advice.

"The people back in our home worlds attacked me all at once and of course I tore them apart lik- "

At this point, Naruto hadn't been listening to what Madara was saying and raised his hand, like a student in the middle of a class where the teacher was speaking. It threw Madara off, to the point that he stopped talking.

"Yeah, I have a question. Would you mind answering it?" asked the battle-ready Naruto, and as battle ready as he was, he was equally unprepared for a lecture.

"Hmm, I guess so. I mean what do you want to know? How I killed all your friends? How I eliminated hundreds of Ninjas at a time? How I managed to get here? The secret evolved form of my Sharingan?"

"No, I wanted to ask, when you were going to finish your speech. You see, today is Tuesday, and do you know what that means? That means that we get to eat Tacos today, hence the name Taco Tuesday. Aaaand since it is Taco Tuesday, I don't want to miss it back at my base. If I don't get there early Wal- AKGH"

As Naruto had begun to ramble on about these Taco things, Madara realized that he was being disrespected. And not even the 'Yeah, I am not holding the door open for you as you run down the hall' type of disrespect, no this was the 'I had sex with your wife in your newborn daughter's crib' level of disrespect. There were many things that Madara was willing to let go, after all, he was a man of the people. And while he did usually murder the people and their families, he had at one point wanted to be Hokage and care for the people.

However, this Naruto had done the one thing that he couldn't allow, he had disrespected him, Madara Uchiha. So, Madara did what he always did when someone existed when he didn't want them to anymore, he sped forward and stabbed Naruto right through the stomach.

Naruto had coughed up more blood and summoned a wave of charka that blew Madara back, despite his best efforts to remain next to Naruto. Pulling the handle of some weird fan weapon out of his chest, hurt Naruto a lot more than it hurt Madara. In fact, it did hurt Madara at all, whipping people's ass was the very business that Madara founded.

Naruto tosses the bloody fan away and Madara looked on as the plum sized hole in Naruto's chest close up.

"Hmm, it seems that my little pet sealed into your stomach is quick at work. You know, the entire season that I am even here is because of the thing in your stomach. If you would be as so kind as to just hand it over to me, I will let you walk away."

Naruto looked confused at the words that Madara had just spoken. Not only did he not believe it, Naruto felt the wave of charka that was growing inside of Madara. Apparently, it didn't matter what Naruto was going to say, because Madara was going to decide for him. So, Naruto made a quick decision of his own. Reaching deep inside of himself, Naruto felt the raw power of the Nine Tailed Fox and felt the waves of red hot power of Kurama's charka fill his body. The telltale of the angry charka showed in the red aura that covered the blond ninja. Madara went from moving at speeds that Naruto was barely capable of keeping up with Madara, to moving in almost slow motion.

Madara was confused, mere seconds ago, Naruto was moving like a stick in mud. The blond had been slow and easy to attack, despite his obvious ability to think on the fly and adjust quickly, Naruto had clearly been barely keeping up. While Madara had expected that the use of the Kyuubi's charka would enhance the speed of the blond ninja, but not to this point. Madara was used to having the advantaged in almost every fight, so for him to suddenly go from having a vast advantage to struggling to keep up. Never once in his extremely long life had he ever had to face a situation that was an uphill experience. Since his first time on the battlefield to the time of his last real fight, everything had either been in his favor or equal. It was then that Madara had managed to catch a glimpse of Naruto's eyes.

The right eye of Naruto was an angry red with a slit pupil, the normal signs that Naruto was running the toxic charka of Kurama through his body. That wasn't anything to concern Madara, no, the issue is in the left eye of Naruto. The eye was red, the same red as the right eye, However, that is where the similarities ended. The left eye was red, but the pupil was a tiny dot in the center of his eye. The red that the iris usually was when Naruto was being influenced by the Kyuubi's charka, had spread all over. The once white parts were also the same angry red. The other odd thing was that the eye had a ripple like pattern going through it.

Madara growled at the sight of the eye, something he thought was impossible for Naruto Uzumaki to achieve.

"Where did you get that eye from?"

Naruto's face twisted into one of confusion and Madara was also confused. How could you have your eye transform into something else, something legendary, and not even know it? Well, Naruto wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. I would personally say Naruto was more of a mostly used crayon more than anything remotely sharp, but that's just me. So, Naruto ignored Madara and launched himself at him, ready to do battle once again.

Madara ducked under a punch and slammed his knee into Naruto's stomach, and jumped into a front flip as he used to flip to slam both of his feet into the back of Naruto's head. The blond teen landed on the ground face first, breaking his nose. Madara reached down and grasped Naruto by the back of his shirt, lifting the beaten-up blond. Madara looked at the face that had blood pouring freely from it, and smirked. Naruto didn't take so kindly to that and decided that if he was going to get killed, might as well do something worth being killed over.

With a clearing throat motion, Naruto allowed some blood to drip into his mouth and mix with the mucus that had been sliding down the back of his throat from his broken nose, he gathered it all together. Letting his head fall back, and in a burst of motion Naruto threw his head forward and spat his blood and mucus filled spit directly into Madara's right eye. Madara felt his brain snap and Naruto was dropped onto his ass. Naruto tried to scoot backwards away from the former murderous and now ultra-extremely murderous ninja that was Madara Uchiha.

Madara felt the spit drip down his face and his body began to shake, not from anger. No, he was so angry that he managed to skip over being angry and moved into a strange sense of calmness. No, Madara was shaking because he was laughing.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA" went the now insane Madara Uchiha. Naruto stared at the laughing murderer with wide eyes.

"You know, Naruto Uzumaki. I think that you're a stand-up guy. You are a nice person with a good heart, I would say that is probably your biggest weakness, if I do say so myself." Said Madara. Naruto's face morphed into one of confusion.

"Huh? Not to be rude, but why are you saying that about me? Aren't we in the middle of a fight to the death?" asked a genuinely confused Naruto

"Oh, you don't know? It is so rude of a dead person. And I wouldn't want to be rude, now would I?"

"Huh? But I'm not dead!" said Naruto

Madara's charka spiked once again and his ever present sharingan changed from the standard 3 tomoe version that Naruto was used to seeing with Kakashi and Sasuke to a different design that Naruto had never seen. With the change in Madara's sharingan eyes came a massive darkness change to his already evil charka.

"You're not dead? Hmm, give it a minute." In the beginning of the sentence, Madara had been standing in front of Naruto, by the end of the sentence, Madara had already grabbed and thrown the blond ninja across the frozen tundra Russia. As Madara had begun to slap Naruto up and down Mother Russia, Mercy was making a new important decision. She needed to slip back into the base, because after all, if 1 Naruto was almost equal to this opponent, then maybe another Naruto would tip the scales in Naruto's favor.

In the Middle of the Pacific

Noname was very much capable of sensing the massive charka levels that were dueling somewhere North West of him. What could he really do from here? The answer was; Not much. No matter how powerful a person or object is, unless they are there, they aren't much they can do. The best ability is availability, and this held especially true when you are a fighter.

Noname's boat was really couldn't go any faster than he was forcing it to go, without it falling apart. Noname was traveling at almost 1200 miles per hour, fast enough that Noname could actually feel the distance between him and the massive charka levels shrinking, but also not getting close enough to be able to tell the 2 signatures apart. Although that could be due to their constant clashing. So, while Noname was still too far away to help for the moment, he was however on his way to help Naruto in this fight.

But that all changed when his eyes began to burn, his charka spasmed and he felt a massive pain spread through his body. The pain made Noname twitch and jerk, and as the pain faded, it felt like all of his charka was moving to a single spot in his body. It just so happened that the spot in his body was his left eye. Noname tried to cover his left eye with his hand, as if it would make the pain go away, but the pain got worse, before it just disappeared. Blinking away the tears, Noname looked over the side of the boat and saw that his eyes had changed. They were the same as his father's, completely purple and lacking any white with rippling rings around the tiny pupil.

' _What is going on, this isn't something that I was able to achieve in my own lifetime, yet here I am doing it in another's. I was unable to get the eyes of my father, the Rinnegan, because I did not receive his eyes nor his spiritual energy. Only my brother had the potential to awake these eyes, because he was lucky enough to receive the spirit of our father, while I received the body and physical energy of father. This can only mean that Naruto managed to unlock this eyes through his own way._

 _The Uzumaki clan, that sounds like the surname of that boy that my great-granddaughter ran off with, if that is the case, then the Uzumaki clan has close relations to the Senju clan that my grandson helped found. That's must be how he was able to achieve the physical aspects needed for the Rinnegan, but where did he manage to get the eyes and spiritual energy needed to unlock it. The only people who had it were my brother and his Uchiha offspring. I guess this isn't that important right now, I need to get to Naruto and help him with this battle.'_

After all that thinking, Noname was 100 percent ready to continue his journey to find and help Naruto. After all, with the eyes of his father, he would basically be a God reborn and whoever thought that they would be able to stand before Naruto or himself was in for a world full of trouble and ass whippings.

Oh, how wrong he is.

Back with Naruto: Cold ass Mother Russia

Naruto was absolutely sure of 2 things right now. The first thing was that he was getting stronger with almost every second that pasted, whatever had happened with his eye had managed to give him the Uchiha bullshit power up gene ( **A/N at the end on this)**. The second thing was that despite his growing power, he was actually getting his entire existence handed to him.

"Now boy, I grow weary of this. Hand over the Kyuubi and I saw kill you as quickly as I can. Any more fighting will occur at your own peril." Said a bored Madara. Killing the living shit out of a person for almost an hour was fun … at first. It was no longer fun when the person healed almost as fast as he was putting out the damage and he couldn't kill them without losing something he valued.

"*Pant* Yeah right ***** Pant* I can take ***** Pant* anything you *Pant* throw at me, oh God there go my organs." Said an absolutely battered Naruto. He looked so bad, they wouldn't be able to show it on the news. He dropped to his knees, and Madara scoffed.

"I want you to know this, back in our home world, I offered to end everyone's lives quickly if they would just tell me where you were at. No one was willing to sell you out, everyone kept saying that they didn't know where you were at or that you were dead."

"I did die but being the person with a destiny was what saved me. I was supposed to save my world, but I failed. I was given the second chance at that, being sent to this world. I've made my home here and will not allow you to destroy it."

"It's funny that you believe you are here to save this world. That you were born to be a so called 'Hero'. If you were put here to save the world, then I guess you could say that I was put on any world to destroy it. You are the ying to my yang, we're the opposite of each other. You've lasted longer than anyone I've ever fought before, you should feel proud. I know that I will feel extra proud when I kill you and rip the Kyuubi from your body."

"You have a way with words. So, everyone is dead back on our planet?"

"No, I only killed the people who were dumb enough to show up to the battlefield and think that they stood a snowball's chance in hell of defeating me. A kindness that I allowed them to live, I think it proves that I'm not that bad of a guy."

"If you have to say 'Not that bad' that generally means that it is that level of badness. Anyway, I need to finish this battle, after all, it is Taco Tuesday and I can't miss that."

"I must thank you Naruto for reminding me that today is in fact, Taco Tuesday. I hope that Melanie made me some. As for you, with the long black hair, I don't care who you are or why you are here, I am only going to give you one chance to surrender or I will have to use lethal force on you."

Both Naruto and Madara looked at John Stewart, Green Lantern as he spoke like he had the strength or authority to tell either of them anything. So, while John Stewart thought that nothing he said was a joke, Madara didn't feel the same. And sadly, Naruto wasn't too far behind in terms of not taking the Green Lantern serious. Madara was the first to laugh and while Naruto didn't show it, he was laughing on the inside.

"Are you serious? You think that you can tell me to do anything? Me and the Blond have almost single handedly reshaped the landscape and you think you'll just come down here and tell me what to do?" Madara turned to Naruto and continued "Is he serious? I mean he has to know the power that I hold. The very Earth has been trembling with our power. You know what? I will not stand here and let you insult me. Actually, you know what? That's it, everyone dies now."

Madara's charka spiked again as Naruto and John watched as something grew all over Madara.

"Feast your eyes on the power of my Susanoo" screamed Madara

Madara Uchiha's Susanoo is blue in color. His Susanoo is made up of two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, both of which have a distinct face: the front face has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. In its armored form, the usual tengu-like armor splits from its forehead down, revealing Susanoo's eyes while obscuring the rest of its face. Curiously, his armored Susanoo appeared to have formed with the Tiger hand seal with its front hands,

"Now Normally, I wouldn't bother to go into my complete body version, but I am done holding back on you guys. I plan on ending this now." Said Madara. With his large Susanoo's hands in the Tiger hand seal, and another spike of Charka. The result of this was that Madara's Susanoo transformed. It must have been whatever Madara meant when he said Complete Body form. In its Complete Body form, its head gains a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides.

"So, I'm going to kill you now." Stated Madara.

 **Hey guys, it's your boy HighkeyMars, back at it again, like a rerun. I have returned like a refund. Okay, enough of that, let's get to it. I finished on February 12** **th** **, happy to actually finish a little early, because I haven't started on my 2** **nd** **chapter of my latest Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **Also, I have already made the Twitter Page, my username is HKMFF, if you follow me, I will update any story you want once a week for a month straight. I will have a voting for that on my Twitter page, so please follow that. I would like it, if you would be so kind to do that for me, as I do all these stories for you.**

( **Author's Note: Seriously though, Sasuke LOST to Killer Bee, got his ass handed to him, and he somehow got stronger because of it. Sasuke could barely fight Killer Bee with help. Was getting his ass handed to him by Danzo, had to get saved by Tobi from Naruto who by actually training had gotten stronger than Sasuke. But then, Sasuke was also strong enough to fight A and Mei at the 5 Kages' Summit after fighting his way through the building. I didn't realize that the Uchiha managed to copy the Saiyan Genes; Every time I get my ass whupped, I get stronger.)**

 **Now you know the usual, I will tell you that I will update by this date or that date, but we all know that my pants are on fire, because I am a liar. At least when it comes to my update dates and actually updating.**

 **Now, the usual applies to that update date, it will all depend on my school and work schedule. As, I mentioned before I have actually just finished the paper work to declare my major, I am going to be a biophysicist. I can't wait to get my degree and ride off into the sun set, but after I also need to get prepared for my master's program starting this spring, and by spring, I mean the program that I have already started and lowkey hate. I also am in the process of getting a new job, so there is that as well.**

 **Anyone who has ever messaged me can attest to the fact that I do reply and I do read you message. I respond to PM's, Reviews, bat signals and everything in between.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Now if you don't follow me on twitter, you're probably wondering where the Path to the League, the fan desired version of this story, Update is. Well, first thanks for not following me on twitter, I only have like 4 followers. I lost my wallet on the bus, so I called the bank and ordered new cards, only to get a postcard from the MTA that my wallet had been found and that everything was in it. My bank card was cancelled, and I don't get a new one from 10-15 business days from the 13** **th** **of February, so instead of watching young justice for 4-5 hours a day, trying to copy down every word, I have all this free time and can update all of my other stories so much faster. Now for the story, you know, the entire reason that you are here.**

"Madara was a deadly ninja since birth, it is said that he assassinated his own mother when she stopped breastfeeding him. It is only a rumor though, because everyone who tried to prove it, disappeared, never to be seen, heard, or spoken of again." Said Naruto to the Green Lantern

"Yeah, I didn't ask for his life story, I asked what that blue figure surrounding him was" was the reason of the man with the green ring.

"I was getting to that!" yelled Naruto

"You know I can hear the two of you, right? And the blond lies, I didn't assassinate my mom, she was killed in battle when I was a child." said Madara from inside his Susanoo.

"Is it because of your super ninja hearing? That's why you can hear us?" asked John, the green Lantern. Naruto rolled his eyes and made a face at this.

"Yup, that's absolutely correct. I need super ninja hearing to hear a man covered in neon green yell at a blond-haired boy who is literally growing red. Man, the people on this planet are stupid, I'm glad they're dead." Exclaimed Madara

"But, the people of this planet aren't dead." Said John

"Oh, give it a minute" said Madara as he appeared behind the green covered man and slapped him into the ground with one of his Susanoo hands.

Naruto blurred into the vision of Madara, with a Rasengan ready and slammed it into the chest of Madara's Susanoo.

They both watched as it did literally nothing to the giant blue figure, before Madara too, slapped Naruto into the ground like a person did a fly.

Naruto groaned as he hit the floor but bounced back up to his feet.

"You know, I don't understand why you continue to stand before when you must realize by that everything you do will be met with my either slapping you into the ground or me kicking you into the ground."

"I can't give up. You're evil, therefore you must be stopped."

"Who said I was evil, all I wanted to do is become Hokage"

"Really! Me too"

"That's really cool and all, but you know that unlike you, I actually had a really good chance at becoming Hokage right?"

Naruto growled and said, "Go to hell" and suddenly his left eye glowed a strong purple, despite it being red with Kurama's charka flowing through Naruto's body.

Naruto raised his hand at Madara and said "Shinra Tensei"

The result was a sizeable drain on Naruto's charka reserves and Madara and his Susanoo getting blasted away.

John managed to climb to his feet and jumped next to Naruto.

"I don't remember that being in the Naruto Uzumaki scouting report"

"I have a scouting report?"

"Kid, have you met Batman? We all do"

"You think he has anything on me" said out Madara

"I doubt it, I mean, you just got here" Said John

"Oh, my Kami, you really are bathed in stupid" said Madara before he turned his attention back to the actual threat in this fight, Naruto

"I see that you have managed to unlock the first of six different paths that can be unlocked by that eye."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

" **AAAAGGGGHHHHH** " screamed Madara, the sheer amount of stupid in the air was killing his brain cells.

Suddenly, the Martian Manhunter, J'onn landed, holding his temple as he basically scrambled the brain of Madara. Okay, so maybe Madara wasn't actually losing brain cells because of the collective amounts of stupid held by the Green Lantern and Naruto.

Madara's Susanoo vanished, and he dropped to his knees clutching his head. His body began to shake, and the Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern both relaxed slightly, although J'onn continued his attack on Madara's mind.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" came from the shaking body of Madara.

John looked to J'onn and said, "Do you here laughing?"

" **Shinra Tensei"**

Madara used the same Justu as Naruto, the difference was that Naruto managed to barely throw Madara back 15 feet, Madara threw all three of them back 50 feet.

Naruto climbed to his feet and swayed a bit before he looked at Madara and said; "What … what happened to your eyes. They're all purple and filled with ripples."

"You're acting like the same has not happened to your own eye."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You fool, I am talking about YOUR FUCKING EYE! YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT! YOUR EYE IS THE SAME AS MINE! YOUR LEFT EYE IS THE RINNEGAN, THE SAME PURPLE AND RIPPLE AS MINE." Snapped Madara, tired of the stupid that had poured out of Naruto's mouth

"It is?"

Naruto didn't get a response as Madara appeared in front of him and slugged him in the face. Naruto flew back and Madara appeared behind and had dropped kicked the flying Naruto into the ground. John and J'onn tried to rush Madara from opposite side, but a single " **Shinra Tensei** " stopped that and Madara grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him over his head. Naruto swung his legs, kicking at Madara's stomach and arms, trying to free himself.

"Try all you like, nothing you do will … _EEEPPP!"_

Naruto will all that swing of the feet, managed to land a super strong charka enhanced right to Madara's groin. Madara dropped the child of prophecy and Naruto backs away slowly. He was going to pay for that blow, probably with his life.

 _ **Ten years into the future: Madara Victory**_

 _ **Madara looked at his son, Izuna Uchiha. He had named his son after his brother, the one person who loved him as much as Madara had loved his brother. It was weird, after killing all of the heroes on the planet, with some guy dressed in a bat suit being the hardest to kill, Madara had taken over the world.**_

 _ **He was mostly pleased when all the villains revolted, and he killed them all one at a time. You know, to savor the victory, because after that there wasn't any more super powered individuals. The world would become nothing more than a ripe apple that was waiting for Madara to pick it.**_

 _ **So, one day in the middle of Los Angeles, Madara is killing the civilians. His sword slicing through them left and right. A boom box is in the back playing some song that went "Da da da, dada da da, another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust. Another one is gone and another one gone …" It was like a soundtrack to Madara's Massacre.**_

 _ **Finally, he got to a house, and he sees an incredibly attractive woman just standing there. She's wearing those things called yoga pants and a tang top. Madara hesitates to kill her and when he finally pulls together the effort to kill the woman, she does the unexpected**_

" _ **Hey, you must be tired, would you like something to eat?" she asked Madara, who agreed. He allowed her to live and she changed him for the better. They settled down as rulers of the world and they eventually had a child.**_

 _ **That led them to this moment, Madara was training his child. Izuna jumped back and suddenly Madara felt a sharp pain in his groin and Izuna felt extremely light headed. Izuna faded from existence before Madara's eyes and Madara felt pain in his heart.**_

" _ **NARUTOOOOOOO!" screamed Madara as he suddenly remembered the kick from all those years ago. The kick had been so powerful that it killed his son post birth.**_

Across the world with wonder woman and Zatara, 10 minutes ago:

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** " cried out a powerful voice.

Following the voice, the world began to shake, and Diana looked at her magical coworker and said, "Did you feel that?"

Zatara was basically a ghost at this point in terms of paleness and shook his head, "No, what is it that you speak of? There was nothing to feel."

"If there isn't anything to feel, then why are you shaking like a tree leaf in the wind, Zatara?"

"Princess Diana, I don't know what you mean"

"Okay, well we should head back to Russia then, the real Naruto might still be there. After all, all he got back was a clone with an evil plot."

"Um, I am so sorry, Diana but you see. I … err … left my … err …. Demon? Yes! I left my Demon portal open at home. If I don't close it, who knows what might come out of it. So, I best get going."

"Zatara, I can either ask you to accompany me or I can force you to accompany me. Either way, me and you are headed back to Russia. You can fly side by side me or I can throw you there and give you the head start you need to heal after getting thrown across the world."

"Oh, come on Diana, surely you feel that ungodly power that we are headed towards, right? That isn't something of this world"

"Of course, I can feel it, why do you think that we are headed that way? That energy isn't what you think that it is, that is the power of Naruto using his hidden power."

"Is his hidden power being a god damn demon? Because it feels like his energy is demonic."

The world shook again and suddenly Naruto's previous charka output was surpassed and Diana groaned.

"OK, I know for a fact that that wasn't Naruto. Who do you think that could have been?"

"I don't know Zatara, who else on this planet actually has Chakra like Naruto?"

"Nobody on this planet has the same type of energy that flows through Naruto, he's aura is one of a kind"

"So, who the hell was that?"

"I don't know Diana. Do I look like I am over there or am I over here next to you."

"Then we best get over there than. Now, onwards."

Diana flew off towards the climbing energy with a grumbling Zatara trailing behind.

Back at the main fight

Madara ducked under a punch and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. He moved to kick the blond idiot in the face, but a quick "Shinra Tensei" from Naruto blew the reanimated Uchiha back.

"You're getting the hang of those eyes, getting stronger with every Justu. Soon, that eye of yours will be as grow and make you stronger than I can allow."

Madara's charka spiked again and Naruto felt his anger grow.

' _Are you fucking kidding me? How can this guy constantly just power up_? _I have basically the same amount of charka, but I can't just repower up every time, something doesn't go my way. Or can I? I mean, I've never tried, and it obviously isn't something that I should do or try in the middle of battle but does constantly flaring your charka make you stronger. I mean Gai and Lee used to flare their charka when they opened up their charka gates, but that could be a fluke. Hey, where did he get that black rod from?'_ Thought Naruto as he watched Madara.

Madara disappeared from Naruto's view.

' _Is he above? No. Is he behind me? No. if he isn't to my left or right, where is he?'_

"I'm underneath you" called out Madara as he broke through the ground and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder with the black rod in his hand.

Naruto felt his body twitch and his charka flare as he lost control of his charka and body. Madara looked at him and flared his charka again as he closed his eyes. What he never would have expected was that the Naruto in front of him wasn't the only Naruto on this planet. It seems he may have been fighting a clone of some kind.

' _I can't afford to kill the right Naruto Uzumaki. I need to get to all of them, but how? Hmm, let's see if this works.'_

Naruto watched as Madara flashed through some hand signs and slammed his hands into the frozen tundra of Mother Russia.

"Summoning Justu: Charka Attraction" called out Madara

Naruto looked around, barely able to move his head and said; "Did it work?"

"I don't know … I mean something was supposed to be summoned here" was the reply that he got.

"Well, did you do the hand signs correctly?"

"I think I know the hand signs to summon things"

"Ok, I was just double checking. You did use Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Serpent, and then finished with Tiger, right?"

"Of course, I did, what type of person do you take me for? I'm not an idiot like you."

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't sacrifice any blood. Isn't the normally part of the Justu?"

Madara walked over and back handed Naruto, causing his lip and nose to burst open. It provided more than enough blood for a summoning Justu. It was also hella unnecessary as in a burst of smoke, 3 other figures appeared. The weirdest one was a Naruto with a broken neck and a completely frozen body. However, upon touching the ground, the body began to glow a slight red as Kurama's charka came to live and basically brought the frozen dead Naruto back to life. Another weird one, was someone who liked kind of like Naruto, but older with a more angular face, this one had the Rinnegan in both eyes and was holding a boat paddle, he was also bald. The final and third Naruto was the most normal, he looked exactly like Naruto, except he was naked and unconscious. Oh, and Mercy was holding is hand like he was able to be dragged somewhere.

"Who are these people, Madara? Are these evil clones of myself that you're going to use to kill me?" asked a panicked Naruto.

"What? I don't make these things, they were already here on this planet. I found them when I stabbed that black rod into your shoulder. The rod acts like a receiver for my charka and once having tasted and mixed with your charka, I managed to sense 3 other charka signatures that felt just like it."

"Sure, that exactly what an evil guy would say."

Just at that moment, John and J'onn landed next to the stabbed Naruto and asked him if he was okay.

"Oh yeah, I am doing great. Just been getting my ass handed to me up and down the tundra of Russia. Where the hell have you guys been?" asked an angry Naruto

Suddenly the floor became very interesting to the green duo and neither could look at Naruto.

"So, what were you guys doing then?" Naruto was a little more forceful in his asking this time. And J'onn was the man with the balls among the green men to answer him.

"You see, Naruto, we normally don't fight people of this caliber without some of our more heavy-hitting coworkers. I mean if Superman, Wonder Woman, or even Shazam were here, everything would be different."

"Am I being ignored" asked Madara, as his anger and charka output grew, cracking the ground slightly as a warning to not ignore him.

"Give me one second" Naruto responded to the world destroying Uchiha before he looked at the green people at his side.

"Okay, I need one you to man up and pull this black rod out of my shoulder."

John used his power ring to make a green hand that pulled it out of the blond ninja. Naruto sighed as he felt his charka return to full strength and Kurama overload his body with charka again. The wound hissed shut as a red charka cloak overtook Naruto's body. Twin fox tails waved behind him as he looked at Madara before he glanced at the 2 green Justice League members.

"Naruto, you can't actually be thinking about fighting this man. Every single thing about this man screams that he is leagues above not only you, but us as well- "

"Oh, do go on, you're too kind" interjected Madara

John ignored him and continued on trying to convince Naruto not to fight Madara.

"Naruto, we should just wait for Superman and Wonder Woman. We just need to stall for one of them to get here, the best that we can do is limit the amount of damage that he can do. The three of us plus whatever those other versions of you are, can hold him down until the real fighters get here."

At this point, Naruto was basically all done listening the mostly cowardly John ( **A/N1: at the end** ), as he didn't want to wait for anyone else to fight Madara. Madara came from his world, and thus was his responsibility to deal with. Side stepping another one of those black rods, Naruto turned towards Madara and let out a small laugh as he smirked.

Talking to John and J'onn as he continued to face Madara, "Well, I would suggest that both of you, green beans duck, because I'm about to turn left and I don't what to hit either of you with my dick"

Madara let out a laugh and Naruto disappeared from sight.

"Pppfff" let out Madara as Naruto reappeared with his fist buried in Madara's stomach. Naruto followed it up with a strong punch to Madara's face. Launching himself after Madara with his tails, Naruto continued to attack Madara.

"Shinra Tensei"

Naruto was blown back and Madara rushed to deal a crushing blow. Slamming his fist into the blond's face, Madara sent Naruto flipping backwards, head first. Grabbing the rotating ninja's feet, Madara threw him up into the air and jumped above him. Madara created a charka rod and stabbed it into Naruto's stomach, before he flipped him so that Naruto was facing the ground. the two of them fell and Madara used Naruto's body as a launching pad as about 10 feet before he hit the ground as he pushed off causing Naruto to fall a little faster.

"Shinra Tensei"

Naruto smashed into the ground, the black rod piercing all the way through his body and the other Naruto's looking at the one that was getting his ass whipped and started to feel a little angry at Madara and concerned for their own safety.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Asked the Naruto who was naked.

Madara looked at him and said "You're naked? Why are you naked?"

"You don't keep your clothes when you get summoned, everyone knows that"

The bald Naruto spoked up at that point "Umm, not true. I was summoned just like you and I am still wearing my clothes. Hell, I even got to bring along my paddle, and that just so happened to be next to me."

"So, you do get to keep your clothes? Well, where are my clothes then?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is that there are 4 Naruto's here and that means that there are 4 asses that I need to kick, rip the Kyuubi out of, and then kill the Naruto if he manages to live."

"How about you don't do that?" asked the Naruto with the stiff neck and only pants on.

"How about you all just die?" asked Madara.

"Excuse me, but I am going to have you to not to Kill any of the Naruto's here." Said a new strong female voice

Madara gripped his hair in anger and grit his teeth.

"What is wrong with this planet, every time I try to accomplish what I came here for, another one of you guys gets involved. Why must all of you people make things so difficult around here. I want to kill these 4 people and that's it, leave before you all get added to the list"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" said the female voice. Madara looked over and saw a girl in a corset and what looked like underwear.

"You wish to fight me? Look at you, you look like you just rolled out of bed. Listen lady, if you wish to die that badly, take a number."

Madara then had to dodge a sword that was swung at his head.

"Shinra Tensei"

The woman who was flying towards him slowed to a stop but didn't fly back at all. The Justu merely stopped her progress and when it ended, she continued to fly at Madara at an incredible speed.

Slipping under her sword, Madara grabbed her neck and said, "You know what? You can't fight me, if you don't have a soul. Human Path!"

Naruto awoke from his creator and looked up to see Madara gripping Wonder Woman by the throat and his Rinnegan eye managed to pick a spirit-like outline version of Diana.

"Naruto, the time for you to decide is now. Either give me the Kyuubi or she died. You can't tell me that you don't care for her. I've seen her memories, I've seen every hug, every kiss, every tender loving moment between the two. You have 1 minute to give me what I want, or I will rip the soul out of her. The timer has already started."

Naruto felt helpless, but he waved off John and J'onn.

' _What do I do? There has to be some answer. Kurama! What do I do?'_

' _ **You do what you must boy. We didn't have the best relationship in the beginning, but now, I am happy that we ended up together. At this point, I can't ask you to choose me over her, not when you've already had to lose so much by me already. Naruto, trade me for her, you may not have cured me of the enteral anger that I feel, but towards you, there isn't any anger. It's funny, my father always told me that the person I couldn't get angry at would rid me of the rest of my anger. But I guess this is a close second.**_ _'_

' _Are you sure?'_

' _ **Do what you must, I will hold no grudge**_ _'_

Naruto nodded and struggled to clear his throat. He plopped down and all of Kurama's charka faded from around his body. The raging charka hissed as it was pulled back into the seal, taking Naruto's mind with it.

Looking around his mindscape, Naruto sighed.

As he approached the seal, the water raised like a platform as he reached his hand out for the seal that was on the large gates that held Kurama back.

"I really wish it didn't have to be like this."

" **Well, brat. You were my favorite container by far. Nothing was ever boring with you."**

Flashbacks of Naruto's monstrous Kyuubi aided fights flashed through both of their minds as Naruto gripped the seal and began to pull. He had pulled it off about half way when a hand grabbed his wrist and a voice said, "You know, Naruto, I never once expected you to be such a quitter."

Naruto hadn't heard that voice in a long time, but the excitement that the voice always carried was still there. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and he looked at the person who grabbed his wrist.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your master after all this time?"

"I don't have time for this, I need to- ", Naruto started to say, but he was cut off by the Toad Sage

"I already know, I've seen almost everything that you've seen. I know that I am dead, that we are on a different planet. I know everything that you know, but I'm afraid that I can't let you do what you're thinking about doing."

"If you know everything, even what I plan on doing, then you also know what I can't afford to lose."

"Naruto, there is another way. Do you really think that by giving the Kyuubi to Madara, that all of your issues will go away? What do you think will happen? Once you give Madara what he wants, he's just going to kill you and everything else on this planet. And unlike on our world, there aren't any seal masters nor Uzumaki babies to seal this fur ball into."

"If you're so smart, why don't you tell me your plan than? Do you even have one? This is my life we're talking about? I'm not going to let another person I love die. Old Man Hokage and you, you both died and there was nothing I could do about it. You think that 3rd Hokage dying when facing that snake, didn't hurt me? He was the only person who cared about me when you were off doing who knows what. And then you went off and faced someone who was able to keep 9 other S ranked ninja in check. You were the only family I had left in the world, you should have waited for me, but you were determined to go off and do things by yourself. You didn't think about how Tsunade and I felt, you rushed off to your death. You left me all alone in the world. I needed you, and I need her. I can't let you make me be all alone by myself again."

As Naruto ranted to Jiraiya about his darkest emotions, the tears that had built up in his eyes had begun to fall. It was at the point that Naruto was in a full-blown crying session, as he unloaded his sadness onto his fallen master. Jiraiya then did something that only 4 other people had ever done for Naruto. He hugged him, joining the group of Hiruzen, Naruto's parents, and Tsunade.

"Well, Naruto, we can't give him the Kyuubi, but we can give him a can of whip ass."

"I'm listening"

"Okay, the plan is …"

Back in the real world

Naruto opened his eyes, and everyone could sense a massive change had taken place. His eyes that once held an aura of a warrior or fighter, were now as calm as ever.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto looked at Madara who still held Diana by the throat in his Human Path and said, "Okay, you win. Let her go, and you can take whatever you want."

"Naruto, you can't possibly be thinking about giving him what he wants?"

"John, I don't need your comments, I have the situation in control."

Naruto told the Green Lantern as he walked past the man in the green uniform and just out of arm's reach of Madara.

"Let her go, and I take this final step and you get what you want" Naruto said to the Uchiha who was holding the woman he loved.

"Hmm, interesting, I never imagined that you would actually give in to my demand. I can't put my finger on it, but I don't like the way that things are feeling. You know what, the deal is off!" Madara then shocked Naruto by throwing the body of Diana aside as he maintained the Amazon Woman's soul.

"I'm sure as well as you are Naruto, I don't actually need you to surrender. I was kind of just making things easier on myself, but we both know the truth. I could honestly get the Kyuubi from your soon to be rotting corpse, anytime that I wanted. But, I am sure that you knew that, I would say that this hurts me more than it hurts you, but this brings me nothing but pleasure."

Naruto gulped and watched, frozen and unable to move, as Madara let the soul of Diana Prince go. Naruto felt his mind shatter as the soul was carried away from the world as Madara basically willed it away.

"Now, whe- ", Madara never got to finish his sentence as Naruto slammed his fist into the undead Uchiha's face. The pain was something new to Madara as his nose broke from the force of the punch.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH** " Screamed Naruto as multiple tails of Kurama's charka exploded from his backside.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six. Oh, it seems that Naruto has gotten angry enough to draw out six tails. Now, all I need to do is make eye contact and that will end everything." Madara whispered to himself.

Naruto fell forward onto all fours as the angry charka continued to cover his body. The charka wrapped around him tightly as Naruto roared. The charka thickened into a something like fur and covered Naruto, head to toe. The six tails thrashed behind him as Naruto roared again and Madara watched as the blond ninja was nowhere to be seen. Instead in the place of the human ninja boy was a six-tailed charka fox who's mouth and eyes when opened, let out a bright white light.

"Okay, so he doesn't have real eyes in this form, but nothing that I can't overcome." Muttered Madara.

What happened next was unexpected by everyone, especially Madara. The fox growled as the charka that it was outputting skyrocketed and for a moment, Madara thought that another tail was coming. Instead something, much worse happened, the red-orangish fur of the fox turned a golden orange as Madara felt the charka of sage explode from fox like creature.

"Oh, come on. He didn't even go into any type of Sage Mode when he was a normal human, but now he can do it in this form" complained Madara to no one in particular.

Naruto snarled as he vanished from view.

' _Something is different about this type of speed. Before he was fast, but this is on another level. I could track him with my eyes before, but now I can't even follow the massive trail of charka that he should be leaving behind. I guess, that this level wouldn't be enough, it is time for me to take it to the next level.'_ Thought Madara.

Focusing on his charka, Madara felt the cap of his charka and smirked. The amount he was putting into his eyes were enough to kill most average ninja, but he was more than your average ninja.

"You all should feel lucky, I rarely, if ever go all out. The need is almost never there, so this level is like a new toy. I do feel a little sorry for the lot of you though"

John scoffed and asked, "Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Because every time I reach this level, nobody has ever lived to tell the tale." Replied Madara as his dark charka waved all around his form.

While Madara was busy doing his bullshit Dragon Ball Z type charge and Naruto was adjusting to his new body, nobody noticed that the bald Naruto lookalike had slipped over to the body of one Wonder Woman.

"Ah, I have reached my peak, now let's see what the nine tails can do." Said Madara as he opened his eyes and revealed his new eyes. It is characterized by red sclera and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe.

"I don't really see any difference, to be honest, it kind of looks like you got a really bad case of pink eye" said John

J'onn flew back as he saw the ass whipping coming before John did apparently, because having no fear must make you stupid.

" **RRRRRWWRRRRR** " roared Naruto as he appeared before Madara, intercepting Madara on his way to murder John.

Naruto threw a kick at Madara, who with his new eyes, avoided it and threw a punch into the stomach of the charka covered ninja.

Hissing as the darker charka of the Kyuubi bit into his hand, Madara tried to analyze Naruto with his more powerful eyes. Slipping between the wild slashes of Naruto, Madara summoned a charka rod and stabbed forward. The result was one of the six tails from behind Naruto lashed out and slapped the rod way as another tail grabbed onto Madara's wrist.

A spiraling ball of golden charka appeared in Naruto's outstretched left hand and he slammed the Kyuubi and Sage Mode enhanced Rasengan into the torso of Madara and released him from his grip. Madara was blasted back and for the first time in the fight, Madara felt uneasy about his assured victory.

Inside of Naruto

Naruto was panting, the extreme strain placed on his body was wearing him out faster than anything else that he had ever done before. He had been already tired from fighting Madara but controlling the massive amounts of Sage charka that Jiraiya was pumping into his body was not easy. On top of that despite the help that Kurama was giving him in controlling his charka, Naruto still felt the toxic presence of Kurama's charka coursing through his body.

"How much longer can you hold up Naruto?"

"As long as you can continue to give Sage charka, I can hold on. I can go as long as I need to go, Madara can't live, not after everything that he has done."

" **As much as I admire the strength of your will, Brat. You can't continue this for much longer. I can't hold the negative emotions from flowing into the charka forever and your own hatred is fuel for my charka. Also, my charka is no longer healing your body as fast as I am damaging it. I give you another 3 or 4 minutes tops, before you crash."**

"I can go as long as I need to"

"Naruto, I understand what you're feeling, but you can't throw your life away, she wouldn't want you to do that."

"I don't think I can take what she wants into consideration anymore, the dead don't want anything."

"Naruto, that's where you're wrong. I'm dead and I want what's best for you"

"What's best for me is gone, now let's try and finish him off before my body gives out."

Back in the real world

Madara groaned as Naruto managed to punch his way through his body. Slowly, but surely, Naruto had managed to turn the fight his way. Madara had thought that he had the clear advantage, but the lethal combination of Sage and Kyuubi Charka was more than Madara was capable of matching. Maybe if he had gotten to seal the other Biju inside of his body, he would have the unlimited charka and stamina to match Naruto blow for blow, but this body wasn't even his original body.

It was weaker and less durable than his original body and it was showing as he could feel the cap of his powers as clear as day. While he had never managed to reach his absolute limit when he alive. He never needed to, but he was always aware of what he could do. The power that flowed through his body when he was alive made what he was using now feel like a kid with a match combined to a volcano.

Naruto threw him into the ground and his body stalled on the regeneration. He didn't have legs, so when Naruto threw his hand up and charka began to spin around his hand, but not in an orb, no this attack was more like a disk. Madara knew that he couldn't avoid this attack, he didn't have the charka nor the ability, without his legs, to avoid this attack.

It was equally to his surprise when Naruto's body trembled, once and then twice before all of the Kyuubi charka that had surrounded his body disappeared.

' _Jiraiya, thanks for everything. You gave me the closure I need before you disappeared forever'_

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" laughed Madara in an insane manner as his charka slugged back into his charka pool.

"You really had me going there" Madara continued "You really had me believing that you could and would destroy me. I can honestly say that I did not expect you to run out of gas right before the finish line. But you do know what they say, right?"

 ***** Huff* *Huff *** "** And what is that?" *Huff* *Huff* asked the extremely tired Naruto, as he struggled to remain on his feet.

"They say, that if you are going to take your shot at a king, you best take your best shot. You did take your best shot, and it was mighty impressive. However, and this is more unfortunate for you than me, I am not a king. **I AM A GOD!"** what had started off as little more than a whisper ended out in a massive scream as Madara's charka once again raged and roared as it soared upwards to meet the demands of Madara.

Madara's leg reformed and Madara climbed from his feet, even in his immortal reanimated body, _everything hurt._

' _To think that I would be pushed so far by someone so young, if he ever managed to reach his adult power, he wouldn't be beatable.'_ Thought Madara

Madara marched right up to Naruto and kicked him in the face. Naruto flew back and Madara smirked.

"Look at you, beaten and battered. You have nothing left to give" said Madara, as he watched Naruto attempt to stand. Slamming his foot on the back of Naruto, forcing him back into the ground.

"Well, it has been fun kid, but I have things to do. Like figure out how to get home." Said Madara as he created a charka rod and got ready to pierce Naruto's skull from behind.

He had begun his downward swinging motion when he was kicked in the side and sent flying through the cold air of Russia.

"Who could possibly still be getting involved in this fight? I know that the green people are scared shitless of me and the clones of Naruto are bubbling idiots. The woman is dead, and I was literally standing on top of Naruto." Complained Madara.

Rising to his feet, Madara was met with a sight that stopped him cold. With her sword in one hand and her shield in the other, Wonder Woman stood in front of Naruto ready to once again do battle with Madara.

"How can this be? I killed you. The people that I kill don't come back to life. They stay dead, but here you stand before me as alive as ever. I don't understand, why do you stand before me ready to die again."

"Naruto is someone I hold dear to me. I would rather die than allow you to kill him."

"You wish to fight me for him?"

"No, I wish to fight you for me. It is more than having strong feelings for him, it is more about not allowing anyone I care about to die in front of me ever again."

"OH MY GOD! It is like a never-ending love fest around here. Don't worry, you wouldn't miss Naruto for long, because after I dispose of him, I'll be sure to send you to hell to be with him."

Up above in the sky:

Superman had been feeling the constant spikes in energy for close to an hour. When he heard Naruto cry out in anger and the entire world shake as a result, he asked Bruce what he should do.

He gave Naruto the 15 minutes that Bruce suggested before he cleared his schedule and changed into his suit. Taking flight towards the sounds of battle, he was led to Russia and was surprised to see Zatara simply floating in the sky.

"What's going on here? Why aren't you helping?" asked the Man of Steel to the magic man.

"Superman! Oh! I am using my magic to find the world that Naruto and his opponent come from. By feeling the power that fills the air, I have been slowly draining the charka out of the air from this Madara guy and using it to power my source. Once I find the correct world, I should be able to open a portal for just enough time to send Madara through it and close it. Trapping him back on his home world"

"Sounds like a smart plan, is there anything I can do to help?" asked Superman.

"Of course, you can go down there and make sure that Madara is in no condition to fight when we try to throw him through this portal."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do" was the response that Superman gave Zatara.

As the Man of Steel crash landed on the ground, he saw this Madara guy and was unimpressed.

"Naruto, who did this to you?"

"Who do you think? Do you see any other enemies around here?"

"Well, Naruto, there are 3 clones of you right over there and Lex Luther's Mercy robot is here. That's 4 potential causes plus the guy with the worst case of pink eye, that I've ever seen."

Madara scoffed and Diana snickered at the disrespect that Superman showed Madara.

"And who are you?" asked Madara.

"Me? I am the hope of all that ask for help in the universe. I am the one who answers the call for all innocents. I am the punisher of all that oppose justice. I am the shield that protects those who need it. I am Superman."

"Yeah, listen buddy. I didn't ask for your life story, I just wanted to know your name."

"Well, now you know it, but it appears that you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name and I don't know yours."  
Madara snorted and replied with; "I see no reason in giving my name to a dead man. But since you asked, I am Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan."

"Of the Uchiha Clan?" asked Superman, trying to waste as much time as possible.

"Yes, of the Uchiha clan. It was where I am from. Where does a man who wears his under garments over his nightwear, come from?"

"Oh me? I come from Smallville."

Madara looked Superman over and said; "I can see that. My eyes see all, and I can tell that the suit does indeed betray that you are from 'Smallville' as you have stated"

Diana burst out laughing and Superman snarled as he realized what Madara said.

"You know that when she wore her sleep wear into battle it was kind of endearing and somewhat appealing, when you do it, it's just weird man." Superman launched himself at Madara after he said that.

Back at Mount Justice:

Aqua Lad looked at the team and said; "You're sure that there seems to be a massive disturbance where we picked up Naruto?"

Robin nodded and said "Yes, there was series of Earthquakes in the location, but there aren't any fault lines that would cause such a series of events. That means that those rumbles must have been a result of something else. I don't know of anyone who was near that location that could cause such trembles other than Naruto."

M'gann nodded and said; "What if this is Naruto trying to signal to us or the League where he is. He could be in serious trouble."

Aqua Lad rubbed his chin and said, "I guess we could take a look around, but where would we start?"

A portal opened up and out walked a badly beaten man. His blond hair was matted with some blood and his blue eyes were sharp and angry. His white dress shirt was dirty, and his tie was sloppy and off to the side. His tan trench coat was also filthy, and he looked at the team.

"Hey, is this the bloody team that Naruto works with?"

Robin stepped forward, ready to fight this newcomer, "Who wants to know?"

"It was a yes or no question you, soggy wanker."

"Umm yes"

"Good, because in exchange for helping me get free, he asked me to deliever a message to somebody who had a name like a bird."

Aqua Lad looked at the British Magician and asked "Do you mean Robin?"

"Yea, that's the one. Naruto said to tell you to "reach for the top shelf and open it". I have no idea what that means, but good luck with that. By the way, what country are we in?"

Robin looked puzzled and said "This is America"

"Bloody Hell, there isn't a decent pub for miles. Stupid blond and his favors" asked the British man as he walked back through his portal and disappeared.

Robin walked towards Naruto room and opened the door. Naruto's room only had a normal sized bed and a couple of shelves in above it. Reaching for the top shelf, all he found was a single scroll.

Grabbing it, Robin pulled it down and noticed that it had "Emergency" written on it and Robin slowly opened it. Much to his surprise, a clone of Naruto came into existence. It looked around and then at Robin and thanked him for doing as he was told.

"What are you?" asked Robin

"Me? I'm nothing more than a simple battery"

"Battery? What does that mean?"

"It means that Naruto needs a little extra juice and is out for now."

"Oookay" said Robin as he watched the clone pop itself.

Walking out of Naruto's room, Robin rejoined the team and said "It was a battery".

Superboy frowned and asked "What does Naruto need a battery for?"

"I have no idea Superboy, I have no idea" responded Madara.

Back with the Plot … err … I mean Naruto.

Naruto was on E, at absolute 0, had nothing left to give when he felt a small tingle.

A small memory of him talking to Robin entered his mind and a slight boost in charka entered his body.

' _Huh? Where did that come from?'_ Thought Naruto. He was surprised when the naked clone version of him came up next to him and asked him "Did you get the boost?"

"Umm, yeah. You sent the message to unseal that clone?"

"Yup because what the bald one wants to do, wouldn't work if you were running on nothing."

"Huh?"

"You'll see"

The bald and most unlike Naruto, Naruto walked over to Naruto and said; "You're in terrible shape. But that isn't anything that I can't fix."

"Who are you? You don't have the same feeling as the rest of my clones. You seem similar but also different. Like you're me but also someone else. "

"You're kind of correct. Instead of me being you, you're really me. My name is Asura, I am the younger son of the Sage of Six Paths. I would tell you his name, but its really long and we're a little pressed on time."

"Okay, so what are you doing here? Are you here to defeat Madara and save the world?"

"What? Me? No! I am here for something even better, I am here to help you awaken the power that lies deep within you."

"Sounds like you could probably defeat Madara"

"No, by making you stronger, we don't have to worry about that. "

"But if you can make me strong enough to defeat Madara, why can't you just do it?"

"Because I am adding my power to your power and that should be enough to defeat him"

"Sounds really complicated and like it wouldn't work but okay."

"Trust me, now allow me to focus" said Asura.

Asura summoned a great deal of Charka, more than Naruto had at the moment and approaching Madara's level. But despite all that charka, Naruto realized why Asura refused to fight Madara, the potency and strength of Asura's charka was lacking. It was like a deep pool of water while Madara had a deep pool of oil. Madara's charka was thicker and required less for each attack.

Asura smiled at Naruto and said "Teach him a lesson for me, will ya? Teach him to respect the eyes and legacy of the Sage."

Naruto didn't get to respond and Asura exploded into a mass of blue fiery charka that was absorbed by Naruto. Naruto felt his body begin to heal itself and strength beyond his normal means.

"This feels incredible, I've never felt so powerful in my life, and I feel like I can go a level further with Kurama's help"

Jumping to his feet, Naruto looked at Diana and pulled her into a hug.

"Naruto, you don't have to fight anymore, we have a plan. We can defeat him without him hurting anyone else."

"Sorry Diana, but this is just something that I have to do."

"I understand, but if you don't come back alive, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

Naruto nodded and disappeared from Diana's sight, appearing next to Superman.

"Naruto, good to see you back on your feet."

"Superman, I would say good to see you, but I don't really like you because of the way that you treat Conner or Superboy or whatever you want to call him. But I have unfinished business with Madara, so you can either fight by my side or fuck off, I don't care which."

Naruto turned to Madara, not waiting for the other hero to give a response and said, "You know Madara, I would have thought that dying first time was enough for you. But please allow me to introduce you to the afterlife again."

Madara said nothing as he got ready to fight the blond again but couldn't help but realize that something about the blond was different this time around. Madara decided to ignore it because after all, how much stronger could Naruto have gotten in the last 7 minutes since he had gotten beaten down last time, right?

 **A/N: Aye, so what did you think of this chapter. Let me know in the reviews, unless you hated it, then PM with your negative review and I can address it personally. Ask almost any person with an account on here, I respond to basically every review. It allows me to connect and interact with the fans of my story. Or you can hit me up on twitter like a couple of you guys already do, my twitter handler is HKM_FF, and that is also so I can tlak with you guys. And the entire reason that I even do this is because of you guys, but you already knew that tho.**

 **Also, if you have not heard, I lost my wallet, then found my wallet, but in the time that it was lost, I cancelled my bank card and now have to wait another 6-9 business days to get Netflix and create the next chapter of Path to the League. I am sure for those of you who are only following me because of that story and are secretly hating me because of how big a piece of shit that I might be.**

 **First, why would the Green Lantern be a coward in this story? Well, besides me finding it funny, because John Stewart is terrified of the unknown for the first 75** **th** **issues of his comic book. Since, I am a no life who has nothing better to do with my life, I read a lot of comics and try to take bits and pieces of certain characters and incorporate them into my story. I feel like it adds a certain level of depth to the story.**

 **A lot of my Naruto comes from Rosario + Vampire, the main female character, Moka, flips between borderline mentally disabled and a master fighter. I like the idea of having 2 types of personalities based on the situation and personal preference. I do this a bit, because when people call me by my first name, it means that you haven't known me for a long time and I will act way more business/professional around you. However, if you for some reason know my middle name, that means you know me 8 plus years and you're either family or one of my closer friends and thus I am so much more relaxed around you because of it.**

 **Also, I have already made the Twitter Page, my username is HKM_FF, if you follow me, I will update any story you want once a week for a month straight. I will have a voting for that on my Twitter page, so please follow that. I would like it, if you would be so kind to do that for me, as I do all these stories for you.**

 **Oh, and the story Criss Cross Paths has been cancelled due to lack of interest on my part and will be replaced with a different Naruto story at some time in the near future. That story will also be an AU and will be a little different than my normal stories, but if you are interested, it will be called** _ **Stuck on Red**_ **and will be a Naruto/Kurenai story**

 **Now you know the usual, I will tell you that I will update by this date or that date, but we all know that my pants are on fire, because I am a liar. At least when it comes to my update dates and actually updating. You can find real time updates on my stories on twitter, as I use the story title as a Hashtag.**

 **Now, the usual applies to that update date, it will all depend on my school and work schedule. As, I mentioned before I have actually just finished the paper work to declare my major, I am going to be a biophysicist. I can't wait to get my degree and ride off into the sun set, but after I also need to get prepared for my master's program starting this spring, and by spring, I mean the program that I have already started and lowkey hate. I also am in the process of getting a new job, so there is that as well. The job hunt is going poorly and I dislike being unemployed because I dislike not having money outside of what I had saved.**

 **Anyone who has ever messaged me can attest to the fact that I do reply and I do read you message. I respond to PM's, Reviews, bat signals and everything in between.**

 **That's all for now, until next time. Also, if you have any suggestions or complaints, feel free to leave a review or PM me**


	14. Chapter 14 (Need some help from you)

So i was wondering if i should just rewrite the story or do the in-story reboot like a true DC comic? Let me know what i should do with a review or a PM


	15. A better explanation of what i asked

When i say reboot, i don't mean another version of the story. I mean doing the normal DC comic thing to do and reverse events and then act like things never happened while said events never occur again. Like Superman saving Lois or Batman accidentally killing the Joker in his Old Man batman Comics in the 70's. So it is rewrite it or reboot it DC style.


	16. Enter the Reboot

The bald and most unlike Naruto, Naruto walked over to Naruto and said; "You're in terrible shape. But that isn't anything that I can't fix."

"Who are you? You don't have the same feeling as the rest of my clones. You seem similar but also different. Like you're me but also someone else. "

"You're kind of correct. Instead of me being you, you're really me. My name is Asura, I am the younger son of the Sage of Six Paths. I would tell you his name, but its really long and we're a little pressed on time."

"Okay, so what are you doing here? Are you here to defeat Madara and save the world?"

"What? Me? No! I am here for something even better, I am here to help you awaken the power that lies deep within you."

"Sounds like you could probably defeat Madara"

"No, by making you stronger, we don't have to worry about that. "

"But if you can make me strong enough to defeat Madara, why can't you just do it?"

"Because I am adding my power to your power and that should be enough to defeat him"

"Sounds really complicated and like it wouldn't work but okay."

"Trust me, now allow me to focus" said Asura.

Asura summoned a great deal of Charka, more than Naruto had at the moment and approaching Madara's level. But despite all that charka, Naruto realized why Asura refused to fight Madara, the potency and strength of Asura's charka was lacking. It was like a deep pool of water while Madara had a deep pool of oil. Madara's charka was thicker and required less for each attack.

Asura smiled at Naruto and said "Teach him a lesson for me, will ya? Teach him to respect the eyes and legacy of the Sage."

Naruto didn't get to respond and Asura exploded into a mass of blue fiery charka that was absorbed by Naruto. Naruto felt his body begin to heal itself and strength beyond his normal means.

"This feels incredible, I've never felt so powerful in my life, and I feel like I can go a level further with Kurama's help"

Jumping to his feet, Naruto looked at Diana and pulled her into a hug.

"Naruto, you don't have to fight anymore, we have a plan. We can defeat him without him hurting anyone else."

"Sorry Diana, but this is just something that I have to do."

"I understand, but if you don't come back alive, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

Naruto nodded and disappeared from Diana's sight, appearing next to Superman.

"Naruto, good to see you back on your feet." Said the Man of Steel

"Superman, I would say good to see you, but I don't really like you because of the way that you treat Conner or Superboy or whatever you want to call him. But I have unfinished business with Madara, so you can either fight by my side or fuck off, I don't care which."

Naruto turned to Madara, not waiting for the other hero to give a response and said, "You know Madara, I would have thought that dying first time was enough for you. But please allow me to introduce you to the afterlife again."

Madara said nothing as he got ready to fight the blond again but couldn't help but realize that something about the blond was different this time around. Madara decided to ignore it because after all, how much stronger could Naruto have gotten in the last 7 minutes since he had gotten beaten down last time, right?

That was a poor choice of thinking as Naruto's chakra flared one second and the next, Madara was sent flying across the frozen tundra. Looking at Naruto, Madara's eyes picked up no sign of chakra enhancement in terms of speed or strength.

' _How did this pathelic child get this type of power'_ thought Madara as he was sent sliding backwards again.

With Superman and Wonder Woman

"Naruto is clearly taking the upper hand, I don't know why he doesn't just allow me to throw him into the sun. It would make everything so much easier" said Superman as he continued to track the fight with his eyes.

"You can't allow him to touch you Clark, he is able to remove your soul with nothing more than a single touch" replied Diana as she also followed the high speed fight.

"Really? That sounds interesting, you wouldn't be able to touch him as he could kill you with a glancing blow. I wonder how Naruto is able to avoid certain death so far?" questioned the man of steel

"When that man removed my soul, I felt myself fade from this world. However, when I was woken on this plane of existence, it was by one of the clones of Naruto. I guess he has a technique that is similar to that one as he managed to put my soul back into my body"

"Or maybe he has the same technique" stated Superman.

 _Crash!_

Right in front of the talking super powered duo, landed Naruto. He didn't look harmed, only angry as his pupils were slits instead of the normal round.

"Naruto, do you have a plan?" asked Diana

"I am thinking of one, but the more that we fight the stronger he gets. I am matching him right now, but I don't know how much longer that I can keep up with him." Replied our blond hero before he jumped to his feet.

Superman flew next to Naruto and the two of them looked on as Madara came closer.

"You don't stand a chance, I don't know why you bother trying to fight me. I am immortal in this body, there is nothing that you can do to defeat me." Taunted the Uchiha

Just then a red blur came by and sent Madara stumbling backwards before the mighty Uchiha landed on his ass and The Flash stood next to Superman and Naruto.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" asked Superman

"Batman has a plan on his own, Batman said and I quote "You want me to trust a child who turns to stone when he tries to use his own ability? Not going to happen" and then he growled at me." Said the Flash as he looked at the murderous Madara climb to his feet.

"Your name is Barry? I thought it would have been something a little … I don't know cooler" said Naruto as he looked at the Flash in a newer, slightly more negative light.

"We are facing a Demi-God from your home dimension, but you want to poke fun at my name?" said Barry with a huff

"As amusing as it is to see you bicker like children, I thought that we were going to fight?" said Madara, his cold purple eyes

Superman rushed forward flying at the man who shalt to take over the world. He threw a punch at Madara, one that Madara's eyes helped him see. So when he put his hand up to block the punch, Madara was never expecting for his arm to bend backwards and his shoulder break through his shoulder blade as his entire arm was forced out through his body backwards.

"AAAGH" screamed Madara as he was sent flying with his left shoulder completely destroyed by the force of Superman's punch.

"Hey Sups, don't let him say Human Path and then touch you, that's how he pulls your soul out" called out Naruto as Superman nodded before blasting off after Madara.

"So, Barry, what's the plan?" asked Naruto as he watched Madara adjust the Superman's inhumane strength and begin to dodge the blows instead of trying to block them.

"Hmm, the plan that Batman gave me was kind of simple. I can travel back in time and send him back to where he came from. However, I don't know where that is and neither does Batman. Which is where you come in, Naruto." Said Barry as his eyes continued to watch Superman basically treat Madara like a rag doll, throwing the Uchiha up and down the tundra.

"You need me? I thought that Batman didn't trust me to deal with this?" questioned Naruto, his eyes trailing Madara's struggling form.

"Batman doesn't need you to do anything over than be a beacon. If I take you into the speedforce with Madara and myself, I can use your chakra to pang off of the speedforce to find your home world." Explained the Flash

"If all you need is Chakra, then you don't need me. If case you haven't felt it, Madara feels just about as chakra strong as I am right now. And unlike me, he didn't need a power boost from a weird clone of himself."

"No, the chakra would have to be looking for home, Madara is more likely to be looking for a way to kill me than anything else. If you can use your chakra in the speedforce by just unleashing it as much as possible, I should be able to figure out where your home world is. And even if I can't we can still dump him there and come back."

"You would doom another world, just to save this one?" asked Naruto

"Kid, we all have to do things that we don't want to at some point or another, that might just have to be one of them at this point" replied the flash before he grabbed Naruto's hand and rushed off.

Having never moved faster than the speed of sound, the speed of light was not something that Naruto was used to. His body and mind were lagging behind his ability to see what was going on with his Rinnegan. The world around him was slowly moving faster than he could actually process it. However, it seemed that as soon as Naruto started to experience that level of speed, it was over. Looking around, Naruto noticed that they were almost 10 miles away, Superman was but a single dot in the sky.

"So, why are we here?" asked Naruto as he continued to look around for anything special about this spot.

"While we were running over here, I sped over to Superman and told him that we would need to be further away from Diana, J'onn, and the Green Lantern. I don't believe that this guy would simply let me just drag him away." Replied the flash

"So when should we be expecting him?"

"Um, as soon as Superman can get him. You should really start preparing to send out wave after wave of chakra. I will need that to pull us to where there is more chakra." The flash told Naruto

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and began to focus on the energy flowing inside of his body. A sonic boom was heard and Naruto opened his eyes to see that Superman had slapped Madara towards them.

"Get ready, this is going to happen in a couple of seconds and once I start, I can't stop for nothing other than to arrive at our final destination." The words had left the Flash's mouth and entered Naruto's ears before the Flash took off again.

Madara landed on the ground with an "Oof" and suddenly a tornado of red surrounded him. The Flash continued to run, faster and faster as he picked up the speed. The tornado wrapped itself tighter and tighter around Madara until Naruto couldn't see Madara in the red mass of light that surrounded him.

Naruto gasped as Madara's chakra began to explode outwards, but a swoop down from Superman brought that to an end. Removing his hand from Madara's shoulder, the Man of Steel shot off into the sky again and The Flash finally grabbed the slowly reforming Madara. In a blur of Red and Black, the Flash drag Madara over to where Naruto was.

Naruto nodded as the Flash stopped in front of him and when the Flash's hand barely touched him, the three of them were gone in a blinding red light.

Superman landed on the spot where the three of them had disappeared from and was soon joined by Diana, J'onn, and John

With the Flash, Naruto, and Madara

The speedforce was unlike anything that Naruto had ever experienced. The speed that the Flash had used to drag him miles in the real world had been nothing compared to his. They were moving so fast, they had quickly hit and passed the Time Dilation speed. Time stopped around them. Suddenly, Naruto looked around and saw that they were no longer moving forward in time or even frozen in time. The world around them started to move in reverse as they started to travel back in time.

"Naruto, I need you to release your chakra now" screamed the Flash as he continued to run while dragging Naruto and Madara.

Naruto couldn't really control his body to nod or say anything. But his blink seemed to get the message across as the Flash sped up as a bright blue Chakra aura appeared around Naruto. The chakra caused the world around them to pulse and suddenly, the Flash made a sharp left. He was no longer running through time, but across space. They were traveling through timelines and heading towards a gap in dimensions.

Madara started to squirm and the Flash vibrated his hand into the shoulder of Madara and caused the Uchiha started to scream defying the physics of the Speedforce.

"Almighty Push" screamed Madara

The result was the Flash vibrating his entire body to the point that the wave of force didn't even bother his body. However, Naruto didn't have the same ability and he took the force of the attack head on.

The Flash felt his grip on Naruto end and looked back as Naruto went skidding across the Speedforce.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NNNAAARRRRUUUTTOOOOOO" Screamed The Flash as he watched Naruto get lost through time and space.

The Flash skid to a stop on a planet that had a large forest.

"You've brought me back to my home world." Said Madara as the Flash released him.

The red wearing Superhero didn't say anything as he raced off.

With Diana and co:

It felt like barely ten seconds had pasted, but there it was. A rip in the air as the Flash slid out and back to the normal timeline.

"You were successful in your mission" said Diana upon not seeing Madara coming back with the Flash. John and J'onn both gave a sigh of relief upon knowing that the immortal Uchiha was never coming back.

"But where is Naruto?" asked Diana as she looked around as for her blond haired companion.

"Umm, I don't know how to say this?" said the Flash

"I don't care how you want to say things BOY! I asked you where Naruto is" exclaimed Diana

"Diana, the simpliest way to say this, is to just say that Naruto is gone, he's lost to time" said the Flash

With Naruto:

He was falling, from the sky, into a foreign world, again.

When he hit the ground, it didn't hurt as much as it did last time. The only difference between this time and last time was that he wasn't met with a scientist.

He had barely smacked down into the ground when a hand lifted him up and he came face to face with a familiar face.

"Batman? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the space station?" asked Naruto

"Do I know you?" asked the extremely tired sounding Dark Knight.

"Of course you know me. Where is Superman? I just fought along side him" stated Naruto

"Superman? You mean the man just punched a whole through the Joker's chest for killing his wife?" replied the Dark Knight

"WHAT!" Yelled Naruto

 **A/N: okay, so I know that this chapter was kind of shit, but this is what I decided to go with. Batman has a plan that involves Naruto and the Flash to travel through the speedforce and drop Madara back off in the Naruto Universe. Madara doesn't stop being Madara and Naruto gets lost through space and time and ends up in a couple of different universes before ending up in the Canon Young Justice universe.**

 **This is the reboot that I have in mind and will be running with this. Future chapters will be about 4-6k words. Hope you like the new direction.**


End file.
